<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Rescue Each Other by Angelicat2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376157">We Rescue Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2'>Angelicat2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Background Relationships, Birth Control, Branding, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Collars, Fantastic Racism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Getting Together, Gladiator Shiro (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Krolia/Keith's dad, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Public Sex, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sick Keith (Voltron), Slave Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's on the way back to his cell when he sees a disturbing sight in one of the pleasure rooms. About to turn away, he sees that it is someone he knows well, who happens to be half-Galra. </p><p>Making a deal with Zarkon, he 'wins' Keith who becomes his bed slave. But eventually, they get away to find out just what happened to Earth and what this 'Voltron' is. Along the way, they become part of something bigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Ulaz (Voltron), Keith &amp; Zarkon (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron), Shiro &amp; Ulaz (Voltron), Shiro &amp; Zarkon (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Champion and Sex Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I will be adding warnings and tags to the beginning of each chapter. This one is more heavy: noncon, noncon drugging, body modification (mainly Keith turned half-Galra), public sex, violence, etc...</p><p>Also, special thanks to Chaos for helping me with the title name!!! Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro sees it after he's finished with a match. He's being led back to his cell when he peeks into a passing window. The room itself isn't new, since there are plenty of other activities than just the gladiator pits. He knows that it's a pleasure room, for the sex slaves of the Galra. Usually, the room is empty, but sometimes it isn't. Today is one of the later.</p><p> </p><p>Two people are on the floor. The smaller is pressed onto the cold floor, trapped by the much bigger Galra who snaps his hips forward. Shiro winces deeply, knowing that it has to hurt. He watches even closer as they pass by, oh so slowly. The smaller is probably even tinier than Shiro, skin pale as paper. It could be their natural color, but it could also be lighter than normal due to pain. He sees a headful of ebony hairs, with a bipedal body. Their arms are bound behind their back by the upper arms and wrists, and their legs are trapped under their belly, back upwards.</p><p> </p><p>The weird thing is that the smaller doesn't look full whatever-they-are. They look part...Galra. As the Galra above them gives another shove, Shiro watches as purple ears flick backward in distress. At the same time, a furry purple tail curls around the Galra's covered leg like a plant vine. There's sticky substances on the fur, some dried and some not. Some of the skin he does see has what he first assumed to be bruises, but now he realizes are markings, purple stripes all over their body.</p><p> </p><p>The Galra is having a good time, which makes Shiro sick. Being a prisoner himself, he knows just how twisted the Galra are. After all, his arm isn't even his anymore. Why would they treat their sex slaves any better? As it is, the man thrusts again before tensing, orgasming. In his pleasure, he grips thick hair and tugs too harshly to the right, exposing the prisoner's face to him.</p><p> </p><p>He does a double take.</p><p> </p><p>But sure enough, through the glass window, he sees Keith. The younger is panting in pain and fear, mouth open to expose sharp twin fangs. Two stripes carve up his neck to his cheeks, sharp tips ending just before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith." Shiro mutters before a burst of energy takes over. He twists in place, snarling at the two sentries behind him before grabbing one. If a robot can be startled, this does, beeping a bit as he throws its hand against the scanner. As the door opens, he releases it, charging inside and shoving the unprepared Galra back into the bots, all three crashing to the ground. He turns to the younger who is naked, in the same position as before. His tail shakes slightly as he stays still, eyes closed. Shiro frowns before gently touching Keith's shoulder, getting a small flinch, "Keith. It's okay. I'm here, Keith. Keith…"</p><p> </p><p>"Sh-Shiro?" Keith's eyes spring open in surprise. They're hazy but they focus on him well enough, "Shiro!"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith!" Shiro frowns in concern before he helps the younger sit up, "What...What are you doing here? What happened to Earth? Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"How touching," comes a deep voice from the corner of the room. Shiro glances over only to freeze in shock. How had he not noticed that Zarkon was inside the room? The man stands tall, easily twice Shiro's size, if not three. His glowing purple eyes watch them, something sharp in those depths as he waves to the Galra behind Shiro, "Leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir, Lord Zarkon," the man bows low with a fist over his chest, "Thank you for the pleasant time, Lord Zarkon. Vrepit Sa."</p><p> </p><p>And then it's just Keith, Shiro, and Zarkon. Sadly, Shiro knows he can't possibly take on the other. Not with his arm down in a power-blocking inhibitor. And especially not with Keith weak and bound nearby. And Zarkon knows it as he stands up. His figure looms over them as Shiro's breath catches in his chest. Zarkon moves with purpose, not at all concerned about being alone with two prisoners. </p><p> </p><p>"Such primitive species," the man hums softly before brushing his large hand against Keith's face. The younger winces before he leans into the touch, ears shifting to rest on the sides of his head. A small whine of want leaves his throat when Zarkon carefully grips his chin, tilting his head back and forth, "But well worth the looking. We have a fighter and a bed slave. Easy on the eyes, even if one of them is a half-breed."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro grits his teeth as the man scratches his claws through black locks, getting another whine of need from his best friend. Zarkon doesn't miss it as he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"I've taken quite an interest in this one," he confesses after a moment, hand sliding down his naked back. A moment later, his claws dig into the other's tail base, getting a small moan of happiness from the younger, "And it seems you have too."</p><p> </p><p>"Let him go!" Shiro growls, voice finally free, "Leave him alone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm…" The older eyes him before something forms in his hand. It shines bright purple before turning into something that looks like a leash and collar. Said collar hooks over Keith's throat, holding tightly enough to make Keith's head tilt back sharply. The other straightens his back so he can breathe correctly. Zarkon's claws grip the younger man, thumb slipping slightly between the smaller's teeth, "I'll make you a deal, Champion. If you are victorious in your next match, you'll be able to keep the half-breed to yourself. He'll be placed in your room to do whatever you want with him."</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, his claws dig in enough to leave a slight bit of blood swelling into the cuts.</p><p> </p><p>"However, if you lose," the Galra warns before grinning back at him, "He will be mine for life. What should I do with him first? Maybe rebuild him in a better image. He is weak, and all weak things break."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro growls slightly as the bigger yanks on the leash harshly. Keith coughs slightly before whining softly, eyes glancing around at both of them in confusion. By now, Shiro knows it has to be drugs. Keith's never acted this way before.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I know you won't lie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Spunky," the Galra watches him for a moment before getting Keith onto his feet. The younger sways unevenly as his arms sit uncomfortably behind him still. The collar is still as tight, sitting strangely on his neck, "It seems I seriously underestimated your worth, Champion. Your species seems...fair...You'll just have to trust my word. Now it's time to go back to your room. I'll be there, with the boy in tow in a few quintants, so just remember…"</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the threat open, tugging Keith away. The younger pants unevenly before taking a few shaky steps. The bots guarding Shiro from before come back, one gripping each arm tightly. As Zarkon and Keith pass by, the younger sniffs at him, pupils widening so much they swallow his irises. A long whine leaves him before he quiets as the Ruler of the Galra puts his huge hand over his shoulders. The bigger chuckles before stepping out of the room. And then Shiro is led back to his cell.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he gets inside, the bots leave. He paces around the medium-sized room. This one's an upgrade from the last ones. First, it's a lone cell with no other cells nearby. That means no other people shouting or crying out. It's quiet and lonely, but Shiro doesn't mind it. Second, the cell itself is a bit warmer than the communal ones and even has a night cycle so it was a little easier to sleep. Third, he actually has a bed in this one, a strange mattress thing that's not the cleanest, but he likes it much better than the cold floor. Fourth, there's running water in the tap in the corner. He has a small bucket in there, so he always has something to drink. Last, there's a toilet in here, attached to the side of the wall, which is a huge improvement from the cells that don't have any at all.</p><p> </p><p>He spends the next few days training. He does push-ups and set-ups and planks and anything else to keep his mind off of whatever is happening to his best friend. He doesn't even let his mind go to Earth or how Keith is here when he had been safe on Earth. He drives himself crazy until he's finally escorted out to the arena.</p><p> </p><p>He enters familiar gates to stand inside the sand. His opponent comes in, quite a bit bigger than he is. The alien looks like some type of mix. It stands on two legs, but has four arms. It's thick with muscles, the top arms a bit bigger than the bottom ones. It's dressed in the same rags Shiro is.</p><p> </p><p>He glances over at the podium that holds Zarkon and his favored commanders. His witch stands to the side, draped in shadows and her cloak. Shiro's eyes hone in on the leader himself, eyes narrowing at the sight. The man sits in his usual spot, one hand holding his chin and the other holding the leash and collar from days before. On his leg sits Keith, back to him and just as naked as before. He's clearly been washed up because his fur and skin are clean and fluffy-looking. His arms aren't tied back this time, instead cuffed in front of him as he sits there. He's so much smaller than Zarkon.</p><p> </p><p>"The Champion vs his opponent!"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro focuses on the other, moving into a guarded stance. The alien huffs before glaring at him. They wait a moment to size each other up before launching forward. Shiro ducks until the other, slashing at the alien's leg. Said person blocks his glowing arm with their sword, sending sparks flying. He leaps away before jumping forward, cutting straight through the lower left arm. The alien roars in pain, the Galra joining in with their own sickening cheers as the limb falls.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro feels sick himself. How can they cheer at a sight like this? He wants to throw up as the alien moves back sloppily. No blood flows free because the plasma in his arm burns it shut. But he can smell flesh burning as the crowd goes wild still.</p><p> </p><p>He risks a glance at Zarkon's perch well above the crowd. He can see the slight reddish-purple shimmering that indicates a shield between them and the rest. Even if Shiro could fly or jump high, he'd never reach the chair. The man knows it, watching smugly. At the same time, Shiro's eyes move to Keith who is panting harshly, body flushed deeply. He's still sitting in the same position, hands gripping Zarkon's armor tightly, his head turned down and to the side enough to expose one hazy eye. Both ears lay flat against his head, tail gripping the leash tightly. His toes curl unevenly as his fangs flash slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro can see Zarkon's hand rubbing over Keith's front, which Shiro can't see from here. It's not hard to guess what is happening, especially when the younger stiffens a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro comes back to reality when something smashes into his side. He cries out as he flies across the gravelly pit, landing against the wall with a sharp pain. Getting his breath back, he barely avoids the sword swinging for his throat. Said weapon clips his side, scarlet blood splattering against the rock behind him. He growls, putting his left hand over it to staunch the flow before jumping away. When he looks up, the stone sparks. The alien snarls, eyes bright yellow as they spin on their heel, one arm punching at his temple and sword flying for his leg. Shiro just barely falls out of the hit line before the other rushes him. His eyes widen as he slams himself to the left, swiping out at the alien who yells in pain, leg torn.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro gets far back, risking a glance at the podium again as the Galra scream and cheer more. Zarkon is still in the same position, but now Keith is watching, eye more aware. His tail is no longer hooked to the leash, but wrapped around his leg Shiro can see better. He's not quite as flushed now, and it's clear that he's watching the match, teeth worrying his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro turns back to his fight just as the alien rushes him again. He narrows his eyes before darting forward. The being follows him, and he positions them just right. The stone pillar is behind the alien, a bit broken up. He uses it to his advantage, knowing he'll never reach the other's chest or face at his height. Taking a deep breath, he waits as the other launches forward.</p><p> </p><p>At the corner of his eye, he sees Keith whispering an important phrase that Zarkon apparently hears. The Galra man's hand covers the other's back as his eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p>'Patience yields focus.'</p><p> </p><p>Shiro springs forward again. Jumping up, he springs off of the alien's sturdy leg. Pushing himself, he avoids the arms coming to crush him before he leaps to the stone. His feet fit right into the ledge, and he uses it to fly right back at alien with a shout, zipping over them in a wide arch, legs over the rest of him. The alien stares in shock as he swipes his burning weapon down on its neck. Shiro crashes to the ground, ducking into a roll to avoid breaking bones just as the other's body hits the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The roars are deafening in their loudness. He staggers to his feet, side aching wildly as he glares up at Zarkon. The man seems pleasantly surprised before he nods, taking the leash in harder before ordering a servant near, the Galra bowing as he says something. Another Galra stands next to him, bowing too before they both disappear with Keith in tow. The leash dissolves, turning into a white and black double U-shaped thing as Zarkon stands to leave. Shiro can see the stain of drying liquid on his armored thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, Champion," a voice distracts him as claws tug on his arm, placing the inhibitor bracelet on his metal bicep. He glances over, seeing the Galra who had been up on the podium. The man is pale with lavender patterns and a white mohawk, eyes golden like almost all the Galra. Shiro knows this Galra, who's a doctor. He sometimes oversees Shiro's wounds, always a bit nicer than the rest of the medical workers. Shiro listens, following Ulaz? He's pretty sure that is the man's name. They make their way to the infirmary, to a bed. He winces as the man places a patch of gauze on his side, using that weird purple slimy stuff to clean off the blood on his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems you require a new top," the doctor messes with something before nodding at the small shower cubicle in the corner, "Wash up. Make sure the wound is well cleaned. I'll be here to put some ointment on it after you are done. Do not take long."</p><p> </p><p>He nods, stripping before entering the warm spray. The door closes, not giving any privacy, but rather to catch any water from going out of the drain. He's not that uncomfortable with displaying himself to the public, not after all these months or years or however long he's been here. He scrubs at his arm, getting gunk out of his hair and off his body. The wound stings brightly as he opens the patch up. It doesn't bleed, so he drops it off to the side before climbing out. As soon as he steps out, a towel is tossed at him. He grips it before drying quickly. As soon as he is done, Ulaz is at his side, applying some medicine to the cut and cream to a few of his more colorful bruises. He then gives him a new set of the prisoner rags which Shiro practically jumps into, pulling his mauve crop top on. It's been weeks since he's had a fresh pair, and his old one had been smelly and stiff from old sweat and gunk.</p><p> </p><p>"I am supposed to return you to your cell," the Galra eyes the chart in his hand, grabbing a bag of supplies before cuffing him up, wrists connected to his waist, "And examine your new bed slave. Heard he's a fierce one."</p><p> </p><p>They move to the hall. Shiro doesn't fight anymore. He just follows behind, knowing he won't get free, not cuffed up and down an arm. And he definitely can't now that Keith is here. Who knows what they'll do if he runs. He's already been to Haggar, the new body parts a sign of that. He hadn't looked Galran at all on Earth and no transformation like that just happened on its own. And he's already been sexually abused, along with whatever they're drugging him with. No, Shiro has to stay.</p><p> </p><p>They're to his cell now. Ulaz places his hand over the scanner before marching Shiro inside. He gazes around, not seeing anything new except for Keith himself. The younger sits exhaustedly on Shiro's bed, looking so small. A collar with red-purple light sits on his throat. His tail curls around his waist, which is still completely uncovered. The bushy fur keeps his soaked private parts, well...private. But even Shiro can smell the scent all over him and the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh-Shiro," Keith says breathlessly before his eyes narrow on the Galra by Shiro, "Wh-Who are y-you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Medical doctor," Ulaz says carefully, "I am not here to harm you. I simply have to do a routine checkup on you. Rest on your back. Champion, move to the corner over there. Do not move, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro obeys, too afraid of the consequences, not for himself but the one on his bed. Keith clearly has no such reserves for he growls, launching himself at the doctor who just waits. As soon as he is close enough, the taller yanks on his shoulder, spinning him around and onto the bed with a small grunt. He presses his hand to the younger's neck, not applying pressure, but holding him firmly in place. Shiro's fists clench deeply as he barely refrains himself from attacking. </p><p> </p><p>And then Keith lets out the most distressing sound Shiro's ever heard. It's like a mix between a gag, scream, and whine. The younger tenses like a spring, repeating the noise over and over again and again, looking almost as if he's having a seizure. Ulaz's eyes widen in shock before he lets go of the younger who instantly falls silent, panting slightly while staring at the dark wall.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do!" Shiro hisses at the Galra, stepping forward threateningly. Keith's the only person he has left who matters, "Why is he making that sound!"</p><p> </p><p>"I did not think he'd do so…" Ulaz frowns in confusion and worry before approaching the younger again. He moves Keith to his back, "Yorak, how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"18," Shiro curses in his head. He hasn't been gone very long. Keith was 17 when he left for Kerberos. Something in Ulaz's face turns grave and pale at the statement, "And my name is Keith. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Got it," the man surprises Shiro by laughing, "You are very brave, for a hybrid. Then again, I've seen lots of courageous hybrids, some not so smart, and others passionate. As for why you made that noise, it's because of your Galra side. It's the young and immature who make such a sound when cornered and scared. Self defense mechanism. The kelik in your system probably is not helping. Let me check your body. I'll be quick and fast."</p><p> </p><p>He takes out his tablet, doing a scan. He hums every few seconds before nodding randomly, muttering under his breath. A moment later, he grabs up the younger's tail, getting a small yelp. He moves it out of the way, peering straight at Keith's genitals. Shiro wants to protest, is close to abandoning his fears and slapping the man away when he glances at the area.</p><p> </p><p>Keith hadn't looked that way before down there.</p><p> </p><p>"Intersex," Ulaz checks off some boxes on his tablet, "A fair mix of male and female parts. Nothing looks inflamed or damaged…no bleeding. Hmmm…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro can't help but stare longer. The other is semi-hard, cock flushed a strange purple hue. Shiro can see the stripes that adorn Keith's body are here too, going all the way to the tip. The head is wet slightly, but not as much as below. That makes sense though, since Keith has a slit just behind that. From all the arousal and sex, it's easy to see it, open and flush and slick.</p><p> </p><p>"Birth control implant is still in place under his collarbone," Ulaz's finger brushes against the flesh on Keith's chest, right over a tiny indentation on pale skin. It's a minuscule bump, practically unnoticeable, "Although I don't agree with placing such a device in a child...important hormones...through the blood...stunt growth…"</p><p> </p><p>The man lets Keith's go, leaving him to curl the extra limb around his waist again. Said tail bumps somewhere sensitive, causing the younger to groan a bit, glancing at the wall again. A needy whine leaves him before it turns into a sad sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"The drug should be out of his system in a few vargas," Ulaz speaks to Shiro before taking his cuffs off. He doesn't touch the inhibitor, of course. Going to the cell door, he peers at the two of them for a long moment before stepping out. As soon as he's gone, Shiro hurries to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," he mutters before sitting down by his head, "Keith. I missed you an-"</p><p> </p><p>Hazy eyes drag to his face, blinking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should just get some," Shiro sends him a grim smile, knowing the younger needs sleep. He'll have time to talk later anyway, "I'll be here when you wake up."</p><p> </p><p>He wraps up the younger in his arms. It can still get cold in this cell, and he needs something to tether himself to this reality. He buries Keith's nose into his neck, getting a small whine before the younger sniffs, a rough tongue darting out to lick at his skin. It's probably the drug, but the younger settles down soon, sleeping soundly. Shiro slips into a deep sleep moments later, exhausted from the day's events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talks and the Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro and Keith have an important talk in their cell about what happened to Earth, what went on with Keith, and what has been done to Shiro. Along the way, they talk about their own scars, physical and mental.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warnings for this chapter:</strong> mentions of breeding (no breeding), talk about rape/noncon, past abuse, brandings, alien behavior (Keef), talk about violence, scars, flashbacks, suicidal thoughts(for a sentence), unofficial therapy, etc...</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shiro wakes up, he's warm. He can smell the strange scent of sex and there's definitely a warm body against his chest. A slim blanket covers him, preventing any chill, though the air is kind of cold. Maybe someone left the air conditioning on up too high? Adam used to complain about that when they woke up in the morning. And it's not like his precious flings never did that. He had lived in a hot desert, after all.</p><p> </p><p>The other person shifts, face breathing on his neck as he hugs them tighter. They fit just right to him, like puzzle piece.</p><p> </p><p>And then he remembers. Keith, the Galra, the fight, winning the right to have Keith here. He quickly peels his eyes open to see that Keith is the one at his front. The younger is still asleep, and still naked like before. His tail sits under his head, furs rough and stiff from dried liquids. Shiro doesn't know how he can sleep with that crispiness against his cheek. He pulls up the ratty blanket over Keith's chest, ignoring the few holes in the material as Keith snuggles closer, a small sigh leaving him. One ear flicks against his skin, the other against his ear. Being this close, Shiro can see that the tips have a tiny bit of black fluff much like a lynx or caracal have.</p><p> </p><p>As if hearing his thoughts, the ear flicks back and forth rapidly as Keith snuggles into his side more. Shiro waits as the younger shifts more, brows moving down a bit. Slowly, dark eyes open up, staring up at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Keith," he says softly, whispering for some strange reason. </p><p> </p><p>"Shiro," the younger man grins softly before snuggling closer, arms moving to hug him, "I'm glad you're here. These dreams always make it better."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro's heart breaks into pieces at the statement. He gently places his hand on Keith's shoulder, carefully rubbing it. It's encouraging that Keith doesn't start acting weird and no gleam comes to his eyes. Shiro gets why the younger thinks it's all a dream. He's felt the same way so many times before. </p><p> </p><p>"It's me," Shiro says quietly, holding Keith near, tucking his head under his chin, "I'm real, Keith. I'm here, Keith. It's not a dream, buddy."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Keith blinks, ears tilting a bit, one up and the other down. His grey purple-tinted eyes glance over him before he says breathlessly, "Shiro…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here…" he holds him tightly again, rubbing his bare back. Keith sniffs at his neck, ears twitching before he stares with wide eyes that grow wet quickly. Shiro frowns in concern before gently placing his hand on Keith's face, wiping some of the tears away, "Keith, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me? Please?"</p><p> </p><p>"They said you were dead," Keith cries out softly before pressing his face to Shiro's chest, practically hiding in his sternum, one ear pressing over his heart, "They told us you died."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro isn't sure who Keith's talking about. But he has an idea. He just holds the younger as he calms down, shivering against Shiro. The older sighs silently before putting the blanket around the other more. He needs it more, especially now.</p><p> </p><p>"You're alive?" Keith asks incredulously, eyes large as ever, "Shiro? I missed you."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you so much too," Shiro nods before resting his forehead against Keith's, staring straight at him, "I'm so glad to see you, even if it's not under the best circumstances."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Keith nods before shaking his head, a small whine coming out as his tail twitches, "You don't happen to have a tap in here, do you? I want to clean up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shiro nods, leading Keith over to the water spout, "It's going to be cold though. If I had function in my arm, I could heat it up. Oh, yeah, I forget but the handle is tricky to figure ou-"</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay," Keith agrees before quickly turning the handle and yanking it up before twisting it back around, water coming out to go down the drain. Keith soaks his tail, shivering at the temperature as he starts rubbing the gunk out. Meanwhile, Shiro's wondering how the hell Keith knew how to start the water. It had taken him days to figure it when he was first tossed into his cell. His face must scream his confusion, for Keith glances at him before answering, "I've been in these cells before...uhhh...before my transformation. Previous...Champions have a need for sex too. Common bed slaves get sent to them. The hybrids go to the Galra."</p><p> </p><p>He says it so nonchalantly that Shiro wonders how long Keith's been here. Was it a month after he had been captured? Before that? When his crew and he had left for the Kerberos mission?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know so he settles for sitting down by Keith's side and grabbing a small rag he has hidden under his tiny bucket. He soaks it before gesturing to the dry mess along Keith's stomach and hair. Huh...Zarkon must have weaved his hand through Keith's hair, for quite a few strands on the one side are stiff.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you clean up?" Shiro asks softly, not wanting to startle or take away Keith's choice, "You got some stuff on you there."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Keith asks before blinking, looking up from his task before nodding, "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro comes closer, wiping at the mess on Keith's front. He can't help but stare at his best friend who's grown some, likely a few inches taller. His stomach isn't flat with baby fat, but it's not as packed as Shiro's obviously. </p><p> </p><p>"Been exercising when I can," Keith shrugs before sniffing at his own tail, making an annoyed sound before scrubbing some more, "If this is how cats feel, I'm sorry I ever laughed at one. I still fucking stink."</p><p> </p><p>"Pfffttt," Shiro laughs softly. That's such a Keith thing to say. He carefully brushes the cloth to another spot, washing the rag out before moving to his hair, "I don't know, but you smell fine to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, because you don't have a Galra nose," Keith says sarcastically before glaring at his tail which flops to the side, "We smell things way better than humans do."</p><p> </p><p>Keith pauses before sniffing the air. He quickly turns the water off before doing it again. A second later, his eyes fall to Shiro's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Like the fact that you're hurt," Keith frowns before sitting closer with worry painted all over his face. Honestly, something within Shiro likes the attention. It's been so long since he's had someone just stop and be concerned about him. It's been so long since he's had someone just...to hold and hold him, "I smell the faded scent of blood and some medicine."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay," Shiro answers back before smiling, gently rubbing the rag over a clump in ebony strands, "Got a little cut, but it's patched up. Doesn't even hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Keith nods before resting his head against Shiro's collarbone, shivering weakly. Shiro can feel a surprising amount of heat coming from the younger, the fear of fever blooming in his chest. Pressing his hand to Keith's forehead, he frowns when the half-Galra starts to laugh. Beautiful eyes stare at him, "It's normal for the Galra. Higher body temperature. I was pretty warm even on Earth, probably why I didn't get sick very often."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, yeah," Shiro nods, trying to take it all in. Makes sense. Keith must be cold in this room, his body trying to make up for it with the shivering. Even as he sits there, he can feel Keith's temperature rise. Minutes later, he stops shivering, "How about we go back to bed? If you want my crop top to cover up with, you can have it. It won't cover much but it's better than nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," Keith shrugs before standing up and stretching out, "Used to it. But bed sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>The younger slides into the bed, wrapping up the blanket before staring at him. Shiro stares back, which gets a small scoff from Keith who rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you big puppy," he speaks up, patting the other side of the mattress, "It's nicer on the bed."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro shakes his head, a little bit of a grin on his lips as he strolls to the bed. Plopping down onto the thing, he covers up with the offered section of the blanket before curling up around Keith. The younger man melts in his hold, ear over his heart again. It's nothing unusual, for they used to do something similar at the Garrison.</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence sits around them for a while before Keith speaks up, eyes staring at the wall in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"They said you were dead," he starts before making a chirping sound, rubbing his cheek against Shiro's shoulder. The older doesn't interrupt, but he does run his fingers through silky hair to comfort the smaller, "The Garrison. They said it was pilot error. They announced it and didn't even tell me beforehand and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa," Shiro gently grabs Keith's chin, making him look up at him, "Start from the beginning. Remember, patience yields focus. We got time. Just breathe."</p><p> </p><p>Keith studies his face for a minute before nodding. Taking a few breaths in and out, he relaxes a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"We got word of Kerberos going wrong in the middle of October," Keith starts before his ears twist, "They had an announcement and everything. Everyone saw it. Even...Adam...They said the ship crashed due to pilot error because of your disease."</p><p> </p><p>Keith hisses the last part angrily before shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I was so angry and devastated. You wouldn't crash the ship! Not with Sam and Matt on board with you! But nobody believed me!" Keith whines sadly, tail thumping and going limp, "Iverson told me to stop making a scene. I know he was just as bothered by the news, but I couldn't think straight. I lost you, and I had no one else and they knew that! And the whole thing escalated in a hurry until I punched Iverson in the eye."</p><p> </p><p>The younger shakes, not because of the cold this time.</p><p> </p><p>"And security was about to take me out so the Garrison could boot me when these purple ships came out of the sky," Shiro's stomach drops at the familiarity of the whole experience. It's so like his own. He had been hoping Keith had been safe back on Earth. Had been banking on it. But fuck, it sounds like he's been here nearly as long as Shiro, "They introduced themselves as the Galra and that Earth was their planet now. That they found three 'primitive scientists' and wanted to know more about us humans."</p><p> </p><p>Keith pauses before huffing, face going determined. Fire comes to his eyes as he continues the tale.</p><p> </p><p>"They were going to take some of the cadets and officers," Keith growls before narrowing his eyes, "But I couldn't let them just take innocent people, even if they were going to kick me out. They all had families, people to go home to. So I attacked them to get their attention. They took me down pretty quickly before deciding that I was the only human worth taking from Earth. As far as I know, everyone else is still on Earth, hopefully hiding from them."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs softly before frowning. </p><p> </p><p>"I got brought to a ship and put in the breeding program," Keith hisses before sharp fangs flash slightly, a tiny smirk, "But I was way too wild for that. So they moved me to being a bed slave, gave me the birth control implant, and sent me on my way. Apparently, a lot of people like it when their bed slaves fight them. More rewarding or some shit."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro clenches his fist. If he could, he'd take out everyone here who had ever touched Keith like that against his consent. He might be worried about becoming a monster, a weapon...but not if it meant his best friend could be free. He'd raze the whole place down first. He'd die first before that happened. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Keith asks, breaking his deep thoughts. The younger holds onto his arm, looking it over with awe and pain. He's perceptive as always when it comes to Shiro, "What happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>He means the arm. His captivity. The scars.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot," Shiro answers honestly, "We got to Kerberos and started extracting samples when the Galra attacked us. They took us to see the druids and then we got split up. Sam was sent to a lab for his knowledge...I think...and Matt and I were sent to the arena to fight."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro narrows his eyes, feeling fear and frustration flare up as his eyes water.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't remember everything," he goes on, "I'm sure I don't want to. I think I hurt Matt...I might have killed him. I don't know. But I was the only one left. And then the witch took an interest in me because she hadn't seen my species before. That's why my hair is white on my bangs, I think...or it's stress...I don't know. And then she took my arm, said that it made me weak. That she needed her Champion to be strong."</p><p> </p><p>He gasps before grabbing his hair and tugging. He can practically hear the saw buzzing away, getting closer and closer to his bicep. Spasms race up his limb as he tries to get free. He can't. They have him tied down too well.</p><p> </p><p>"And I was awake for it…" he closes his eyes, trying to ground himself. He knows he's starting to dive headfirst into a panic attack but he can't stop now, "The whole time...it hurt a lot...they had a saw...there was blood and...I couldn't move...and I-"</p><p> </p><p>And then he's there. He's exhausted and scared and strapped down as they take away his arm...his real arm...as if it's an interchangeable toy to be replaced. They bring out the new metal one, so foreign and wrong but right at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>'Prepare to connect the arm to his central nervous system,' the witch stares at him from further back, glowing eyes the only thing he can see of her besides her cape and sickly grey hair, 'We will need access to his memory stor-'</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe," a voice interrupts, cutting out the woman's voice. Shiro glances around, not seeing who said it. His eyes settle on the Galra surgeon before him who looks at him in worry...worry? "Shiro, you're safe. We're not back there. We're in our cell. It's me, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>The face shifts, ears shifting upward to cat points. The face pales to peach with sharp points, eyes no longer an uneasy glowing yellow without irises. They're in a cell now, on a bed with a sheet over them.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Ke-Keith," he chokes out before sobbing softly, "Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here," Keith presses close to him, nuzzling against his neck, helping him some, "Just let it out. I got you, Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>So he does. He breaks down, crying and telling his tale in broken sentences. About the abuse, the scars, the forced killings, the sickness he feels every time he has to hurt someone else to save himself, the guilt that he took another person from their loved ones, the anger he feels at the Galra for doing this to him, the fear that he's going to die, and the even stronger fright that maybe he should die.</p><p> </p><p>And Keith just holds him tightly, making soothing sounds as he cradles him close. He never stops him, just listens to his gruesome details and self-hatred and everything. It makes Shiro feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Feel loved.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep, Shiro," Keith whispers softly before nuzzling against his cheek, breath warm, "I'll watch for our meal."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro's out in a blink.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>They set up a routine after that. They get two meals twice a day, so they luckily don't have to scrape up enough between them, though the food is always nasty. They help clean each other up every day to stay sane and keep up their hygiene. And then they also decide to start working out with each other. Keith stays closer to the bed, for comfort or safety, Shiro doesn't know. He doesn't make a big deal about it as they both do push-ups and sit-ups and other things. The younger doesn't do too badly, strangely strong for his size, likely from being half-Galra. He even works on his tail strength, flexing it like he does with planks.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro can't help but watch. It doesn't help that Keith still has no clothes to wear. The crop top sits on the bed more often than not due to its size and that it falls off Keith's slim hips all the time. Every detail on the other is out on display. Every lean muscle, smooth skin, and more.</p><p> </p><p>He must have been blind before. Keith's got all kinds of purple stripes along his body. A long line curls from his cheeks down the back of his neck to his tail and down each leg. Branches of violet carves off to curl around his shoulders, ribs, stomach, hips, thighs and even smaller ones on his arms and ankles, a tiny strip on each wrist. It reminds Shiro of veins, but in a more beautiful way, like the Tree of Life or a cherry blossom with straighter branches. Each side is symmetrical except one stripe, the one right over Keith's left bicep, which curls downward instead of up like the other. It's a quirky thing to notice, like a fingerprint being different from all the rest on one's hands (and Shiro would know. His pointer finger on his right hand had faced the opposite way than the rest of his fingerprints had, something he had noticed on one of his many appointments when he was younger).</p><p> </p><p>Those are natural. But Shiro can't understand how he missed the brandings. They sit out pretty well, more than one. There's three of them.</p><p> </p><p>Three burned into his flesh forever.</p><p> </p><p>His own prisoner mark burns at the thought. Keith has one over the same spot as he does, on the right collarbone. The symbols are absolutely foreign and sharp, clearly Galra. The symbols look very similar to Shiro's own, from what he knows as 117-9875. 117 was probably for Earth, or at least, the Milky Way Galaxy. They had called their system something specific when he was captured. He doesn't know what the last four numbers are for, but Keith's numbers are so close to his. Only the last one is different.</p><p> </p><p>The second brand is just above Keith's tail, this one fairly large with lots of detail. The Empire's symbol is there along with a fancy Galra symbol that Shiro has come to associate with the letter 'Z' and a crest of some sort, way too detailed to be a brand, but is.</p><p> </p><p>The third he actually doesn't see. His hand brushes it, feeling tough skin there before he frowns, peeking over Keith's shoulder and moving his hair out of the way to see another brand. It's the most brutal burn, as if someone tried to burn straight through Keith's neck. He's not even sure what the shape is.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Keith," Shiro continues to stare at the burn, "What are these for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm?" The younger hums before blinking as Shiro touches the one on his back and the neck one, "Oh, well, the first I got was the prisoner number like you probably did. The second was the worst, the one on my neck. That's for being a blood traitor and a half-breed. They put it there when they figured out my DNA, and Haggar was definitely mad about not figuring it out sooner. Told the Galra branding me to put more pressure on it. They clearly enjoyed it."</p><p> </p><p>"Does it...hurt?" Shiro asks quietly, not quite wanting the answer. Either way was not good.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Keith answers before wincing, one ear down, "I can't feel pretty much anything back there and turning my head is difficult sometimes, like my neck is stiff or something. And I tend to have headaches, but I'm not sure if that's because of that, or everything else or my vision being sharper."</p><p> </p><p>"I could massage the area," Shiro offers before resting his flesh hand over it, "To try to help."</p><p> </p><p>"Only if I do it back to your arm," Keith replies before nuzzling into his neck, "The other brand was last. I got it because Zarkon took a personal interest in me. That's the royal crest, which everyone knows. So everyone who wants to fuck me knows I belong to him. They won't miss it or the second brand."</p><p> </p><p>Again, Shiro feels sick at the casualness in Keith's voice. This is wrong on so many levels. No one should ever be branded and treated like an object. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>"That's just wrong," Shiro glares at the mark, "No one owns you, Keith. No one. Not me, not Haggar, and definitely not Zarkon."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Keith nods before sniffing at his neck, nipping slightly at the spot which doesn't surprise him anymore. Keith's been doing more strange stuff than before like randomly licking his neck and gently munching on his collarbones, "But I'm stuck with them. Even if we could cover them up, they're too deep to heal. Pretty sure they're second-degree and probably third-degree burns."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shiro nods before brushing against Keith's neck, "Especially this one…"</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence echoes around them as he builds up the courage to speak. Keith's told him what the brands came from, the least he can do is say where a few of his scars came from.</p><p> </p><p>"The scar here," he brings Keith's clawed fingers up to the bridge of his nose, "Is from a muzzle. The Galra didn't like it when I wouldn't shut up after they killed one of the helpless prisoners in one of the communal cells. It snowballed from there and I ended up wearing it for days and the nose kept breaking into my skin and it scarred."</p><p> </p><p>He peels the sleeve of his outfit up, showing his arm off. The rough skin tissue is like sandpaper all around his stump, twisting upward in a way that doesn't make logical sense. </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously you know where this came from," he frowns in thought before shrugging, tugging on the sleeve, "There's lots of other ones on me, most from the fights, but a few from the Galra themselves. Luckily for me, being the Champion comes with a few perks so no officers come into my cell to mess with me."</p><p> </p><p>"'Cause you'd kick their asses," Keith snorts before smiling softly, "Thank you, Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime, Keith," he answers right back before snuggling right down into the bed, "Night, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"G'Night," the younger yawns before quickly nibbling on his neck, slipping into a deep sleep right away. Shiro laughs exhaustedly as the other chews on him once in a while. Before long, he goes to sleep himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shiro, Keith would smell fine to you at any time<br/>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams and the Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro wakes up to Keith having a good dream, maybe. Meanwhile, he comes back from a match later to find that Keith is missing, taken by the witch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings include: implied threats of genocide, implied threats of mutilation, talks of rape, slight suicidal thoughts, body modification (Keith), violence, and wet dreams/masturbation (at beginning, nondescript)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later...maybe? Honestly time is nearly impossible to understand in the same four walls and nearly constant light and few trips outside to the matches and the infirmary. One minute feels like ten hours and one hour feels like ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, a few some thing later, Shiro wakes up to something that surprises him. He really shouldn't be shocked though. It was only healthy that sex is part of anyone's life, provided that they found it enjoyable and wanted it. Lots of people have sex, whether it be together with others or by themselves. It's nothing new, hell, even Shiro has been there quite a bit, starting from his teen years and going further.</p><p> </p><p>So why isn't he prepared for it?</p><p> </p><p>Keith's lying on the mattress, clearly sleeping even though Shiro can't see his face. He's on his belly, left arm curled under the blanket and the other thrown over his head. Every few minutes, he makes a small noise, like a mix between a whine and something else. He stays pretty quiet before starting over again. Pretty soon, his visible hand twitches against the mattress before the younger pants. It doesn't sound like a nightmare. If it is, it must be a good one? Were there good nightmares? Or were they dreams? Ugh...Shiro's too tired for serious thoughts like that.</p><p> </p><p>As if to prove his thoughts, Keith's tail shifts between his legs, the base visible as a bump through the blanket. The younger stiffens slightly before making another sound. A second later, he full-on moans before going deadly still. Shiro slams his own eyes mostly shut just as Keith's own slide open, staring around softly in confusion. Shiro watches discreetly, not wanting to scare Keith, as the younger settles back down. Shiro keeps his breathing deep and slow as he peeks at the other through his eyelashes. Keith huffs before pausing, sniffing the air before leaning downward, shifting before groaning softly. A second later, his tail flicks over to his nose, tacky with clearish white cum.</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Keith drops the tail, both ears flicking before he glances up at Shiro. The older stays deathly silent before the other slowly creeps out of bed. Even without Galra senses, Shiro can definitely smell Keith. The younger clearly doesn't know he's awake, for he drops his tail before turning to go to the tap on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>His thighs are soaked, making Shiro blush the slightest. Luckily for him, Keith turns to walk to the corner, grabbing the rag to wash up. The older man diverts his gaze, trying not to be rude.</p><p> </p><p>He deserves better than to be gawked at like all the others have done. Sure, Keith's insanely beautiful and strong and talented and caring. He's been seeing more and more of that every day in this cell and during their training sessions. But he shouldn't think of him that way. He wouldn't be much better than Zarkon if he did, especially if Keith doesn't see him like that. Hell, he most likely doesn't, not anymore. Don't crushes die off eventually? Don't crushes become nothing after a while?</p><p> </p><p>So why was his growing stronger?</p><p> </p><p>He slips to sleep again just as Keith appears back against the bed, the lumpy mattress dipping slightly under his weight, a warm presence under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Shiro wakes up with a slight problem. Make that an enormous problem. Maybe not his biggest problem ever, but definitely up there.</p><p> </p><p>He's got an erection.</p><p> </p><p>From a dream. A dream that had featured Keith, the person he's sharing his room with. </p><p> </p><p>Great. Not that he doesn't want to enjoy it, but Keith is literally less than a foot away from him now. He doesn't want to wake Keith to an awkward moment, especially not with how Keith's whole time here has revolved around this, unpleasantly for him. But he can't fight the itch there. He needs to take care of it.</p><p> </p><p>So he does. He takes care of it as silently as he can before he sinks into the hazy post-orgasm bliss. It's been a long time since he's done this, between all of the stress and loneliness and despair. The last time might have been on the Kerberos mission or the few nights before the trip. He doesn't remember since it feels like years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, he knows he has to clean up. His hand is sticky and he really should clean up. He glances over his shoulder, seeing that Keith is asleep, body relaxed as his tail twitches slightly. He nearly laughs at the image, since Keith dreams kind of like a cat does. His hand even jolts a bit as if deciding to partially make a motion only to not do it. It's honestly cute.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully stepping off the bed, he goes to the water before grabbing the rag to clean up. He gets done after a long moment, washing the cloth out really well before returning back. He'd been taking to sleeping naked lately since his prisoner outfit stinks like sweat and blood no matter how much he cleans it. Ulaz is one of the nicer medical workers  and he's been vacant for a while. Keith had reassured him the stench was fine, but Shiro doesn't want to bother him with it. Besides, Keith's a heater as it is, needing no clothes to be hotter than anyone Shiro has ever shared a bed with, platonically and romantically. He honestly likes it, appreciates the touches and the other entertaining him, and he back to him. They talk about everything or nothing, and it's amazing either way. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he's in the bed, Keith sniffs the air before scooting close to him, a little whine coming out before he settles down, nose in the corner of Shiro's neck. The older carefully runs his fingers through silky black hair, slipping back to sleep himself with his arms around the younger. Keith snuggles closer before nipping at his neck gently, letting out a soft sighful chirp before Shiro falls asleep…</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sighs as he marches back to his cell. The match was gruesome, pinning him against three opponents at the same time. He had had to behead one, cut another in three, and burn another's face off. He just wants to get back to Keith so the younger could hold him and soothe away his mental pain.</p><p> </p><p>He comes to an empty cell. For a moment, he thinks he's been transferred to a new one. But then he sees that his crop top is still on the bed, the blanket completely ruffled up on it. The small bucket of his sits tipped over, water spilled down the drain. The rag is off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He steps inside as the door shuts behind him. He waits a minute before inspecting the room. It's clear that Keith had been drug out of the room, the pail knocked over in his fight. Shiro clenches his deactivated arm, worry growing.</p><p> </p><p>Why did they grab him? Did Zarkon take him back? Did he lie about Keith being his? Did a random set of guards come in and take Keith? Was he okay or were they currently drugging and raping him again? Or…</p><p> </p><p>Did the witch have him…</p><p> </p><p>Shiro paces around his cell. He doesn't like either option, but if it were him personally, he'd take the drugs and forced sex over anything the witch had planned. Haggar is a nasty piece of work. She likes to experiment with her prisoners as if they were toys and not real people. He still remembers the lightning crackling through his veins painfully and her sharp voice as she commanded his arm be taken away and replaced.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro hisses quietly before sitting on the bed. Nervous energy flows through his body as he waits. What if Keith doesn't come back? What if he gets killed by Haggar? What will Shiro do? Without Keith, Shiro has nothing. Without Keith, he's got a prison that's turning him into a monster and people who he's taking away from their families. But he needs to get back to Earth to make sure that the people there are okay. Hell, maybe Earth doesn't exist anymore. Maybe it got blown up like some of the other prisoners told of their home planets. Maybe-</p><p> </p><p>He's broken out of thought as the door opens to his cell. He prepares himself for a fight, knowing it can be anyone who could trudge through the door. He gets into a fighting stance up on the bed, body balanced and fists up. Sure, he can't use his arm like he normally does, but it still packs a punch that can shatter bones.</p><p> </p><p>But he relaxes a bit when he sees Keith. The younger looks exhausted, hunched over slightly as he makes his way into the cell, tail limp and dragging along the dirty floor. He's not drugged, and the collar doesn't glow until he walks in far enough. The younger staggers closer before climbing onto the bed and whining softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," Shiro calls out before pulling the younger near. Said half-Galra whines again before sniffing at his neck, licking at his skin. Shiro winces as a sandpapery tongue comes out, leaving a burning trail of flesh that's no doubt red and irritated, "Keith, slow down. What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith whimpers and whines more, more of an instinctive noise than an actual verbal acknowledgment. Shiro frowns, looking the young man over for wounds. He gasps a slight shock when he sees that Keith body has changed some more.</p><p> </p><p>His toes have claws now, just as fatally sharp as those on his hands. It was probably why he had been limping his way into the cell. Keith's tail curls around to his lap, not hiding anything, but rather moving aggressively in circles. Shiro blinks before snatching said limb up. The ends of the furs are black, making the tail look bushier...wait, no...it is thicker than before, twice as many hairs in it. He quickly glances at Keith's head and other places to see that the hair there is thicker too. It's more fur than hair at that point, even the thin happy trial is fluffier and thicker. The tufts on his ears are thick enough to see now as they flick occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Keith's face, he's surprised to see that his ebony hair is turning dark neon purple at the tips, as if someone has dipped every single strand into grape hair dye. He gazes further into Keith's eyes, blinking.</p><p> </p><p>Are Keith's pupils more slit than before? Also, are his fangs sharper and a bit bigger than before?</p><p> </p><p>He gazes at said features before seeing that, yes, his fangs are like needles and wider around, still double fangs. And they carve inward slightly, as if made to keep something from fleeing when bitten into. Before he can react to any of this though, Keith's scratching his flesh arm with sharp claws, drawing blood before hiding behind him and quietly making that distressed sound over and over. Shiro wonders what could be scaring Keith enough to cause such a reaction. That is until he looks over at the door of their cell.</p><p> </p><p>It's the witch. She stands there watching them with an eerie silence, as if conducting an experiment and they're in a petri dish. Her robes save her from exposure, showing only her glowing eyes and long hair, her purple sharp nose pointing at them. Hell, for all Shiro knows, she could have 18 arms beneath that cloak, though he doubts it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Champion," she greets him with that sickly wicked voice of hers, making chills run up his spine, "I see you've chosen a good bed slave. A fighter through and through."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" Shiro demands, holding onto Keith while making sure he doesn't look away from the witch. His voice doesn't shake, but he's close to it.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy is most interesting," she goes on, eyes watching the younger who shrinks back, "For the longest of time, I thought your alien DNA held the key to everything, Champion. You were my biggest project. I had no reason to look at a random sex slave, even when Lord Zarkon took him in as his personal bedwarmer. Even when it was...discovered that he is a half-breed. But bringing out his Galra features has been quite rewarding. I've discovered much from this one boy alone."</p><p> </p><p>She stands silent for a moment before cackling darkly. Shiro expects a bolt of lightning to hit them both, but no such thing happens as the woman eyes them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother was a fool," the witch watches Keith from under her cloak. The younger lets out a louder distressed cry before pressing his hands to his mouth, attempting to silence the sound, "To leave her kit alone for so long, alone and defenseless. So much potential in you. Perhaps she was loyal to the Empire, and wished to be rid of a half-breed pup like you. She mustn't known what you were truly capable of, did she?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith's ears twist back as he chirps brokenly through his fingers. Shiro hugs him tighter as he glares at the witch who merely stares back at them. Keith's parents have always been such a sore subject for the younger, and Shiro hadn't ever bothered to bring his mother up after the first time Keith had crossed his arms and said she didn't matter and he didn't want to talk about her.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy has potential," she mutters as if in thought, "The hidden ability to sense quintessence. The will to absorb quintessence into his very being without being sickened or mutated. If I can just harness the ability, I could use it to destroy entire systems without leaving Central Command. We'd power our ships for centuries to come. The Komar will finally be completed. Any resistance will be harvested and decimated on the spot. Lord Zarkon will have no opponents to fight. The Empire will be the strongest it's ever been."</p><p> </p><p>She grins, teeth sharp before she raises her hand, it starting to glow purple with lightning. Shiro stares in shock before grabbing Keith up and throwing himself in the way. Waiting for a blast, nothing comes. He glances to the side to see that the cell is closed, the small hatch showing just her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I am watching you, Champion," her voice echoes around the room as she stares, "Don't disappoint me. You will be strong, even if I must replace you part by part. Infections must be cut off at the source."</p><p> </p><p>And then she's gone with a swoosh of darkness. Shiro holds onto Keith's shaking body as he makes more sounds. He quickly pulls Keith's claws away from his mouth, worried that the younger will accidentally cut himself in his fright. Strangely, there's no scratches there, and his fingernails are normal, if a bit thick. He carefully hugs Keith before getting them comfortable in the bed, covering them both with the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"She scares me," Keith whispers after a long time, tail curling around Shiro's metal wrist, "She scares me worse than all the rapes and the brandings and the words. She's the one with all of the power. She's cold and cruel and twisted. There was this liquid stuff and she was injecting it in my body...they grew in like this...she's scary. Shiro...I'm worried."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, buddy," Shiro nods back, cradling the younger to his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drugged Collars and the Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro is awoken to three Galra in his cell. They put kelik in Keith's collar, leaving the younger drugged. Shiro takes care of Keith, both figuring out just what they mean to each other. </p><p>And someone visits their cell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings include: catatonic states, non-con drugging, violence, derogatory names (and fantastic racism), threats of death and rape, attempted rape (?), explicit sex (consensual Keith/Shiro though can be dubious at first), choking (not fun type), and fluff at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get back against the wall, Champion."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro wakes to a surprise, much much worse than that other surprise before. He had been asleep with his back to the wall, Keith in his arms like they normally have been. He had been in the middle of a nightmare when he awoke to someone in his cell.</p><p> </p><p>Actually three someones, none of which were inside when he fell asleep that night. Three Galra who look a little too eager to be coming into his cell this early. Three Galra who have Keith and him outnumbered on the spot, with weapons because, of course, they have to have guns. Shiro glares, following their directions before kneeling at the back of the bed. The two Galra who stayed silent move in, holding him at gunpoint as the leader chuckles. Keith tries to join him, attempting to mash into his side protectively, but doesn't get far.</p><p> </p><p>"Not you, you halfy," the Galra narrows his eyes before eyeing Keith from head to toe in a disgusting manner. Cold dread hits Shiro's heart at that, "This gift is from Lord Zarkon himself. A good bitch like you is made for this. You haven't been doing your job right. Let us help you there."</p><p> </p><p>Then he produces a syringe gun, filled with red liquid that doesn't look like blood. It looks more like liquid fire, an orangish under flare to it. As soon as Keith sees it, he pales with fear and panic, a small whimper coming out. The guns stay on Shiro, even as the two watch the scene, both smirking. One move, and they might both be killed, Champion title or not.</p><p> </p><p>"Kelik is a great thing!" The man empathizes with a shake of the drug, "Makes it that much more fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes the sex slaves proper and fun, especially the young half-breed ones," the Galra to his left laughs before glancing at Keith and back, "Specially formulated to affect them. So in need of a touch, of a hold, of a good fucking. Practically mindless with it."</p><p> </p><p>"And this one's going to get fucked big time," the leader grins wickedly before stepping closer, "Come on now, halfy. Don't make this painful for yourself. Be a good bitch and you'll receive your reward."</p><p> </p><p>Keith glares at the Galra, hissing at him before launching forward. The other just sighs before moving out of the way. Keith swings around to land a punch when his collar beeps a scarlet light. The younger man goes down with a yelp, smashing into the wall. Shiro watches with wide eyes as the younger goes stiff, laying on his right side. His tail is thrown out at an awkward angle, and his left hand twitches rapidly against the floor, as if pawing at it slowly. Each limb stays where they are, as if frozen in place, and Keith doesn't speak. For a moment, Shiro thinks he's been knocked out, but then he sees that Keith's large eyes are open, fully aware of what is happening around him. It seems to be the only thing that can move right.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping you'd come willingly," the leader shakes his head before crouching down by the other's side, waving the device around. Keith's eyes follow it before a small whimper leaves him, "But I suppose this is alright. Much easier this way, especially when you're in a catatonic state, huh? Can barely move, can you? But I can do whatever I want to you."</p><p> </p><p>He grabs Keith's tail, pulling it straight up into the air before releasing it. The tail stays in place, even as a small chirp of fear leaves Keith who has yet to move. The Galra chuckles at this, grabbing his leg and pressing his knee to his stomach before doing the same to his other one. Seconds later, he flips Keith onto his stomach, moving both arms out to what looks like a painful angle. Luckily for Keith, the younger is flexible, very flexible.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro moves without meaning to, a gun pressing right to his throat. Fatal shot if it goes off. He stills, clenching his flesh arm as the leader glances over.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't move if I were you," the Galra grins at him, too excited at the promise of violence and bloodshed. The man runs a claw over one of the stripes along Keith's ribs before yanking his head to the side to face them. The younger whines softly before going silent, glaring at the man, "You might have a title, Champion, but your bed slave does not. He's just another half-breed mutt who won't be missed by the end of the day. There's so many ways I could kill him."</p><p> </p><p>"So many," the third Galra to his right echoes before smirking, "Drown in his own blood, slit throat."</p><p> </p><p>"Smash his head open against the wall," the one on his left cackles as Shiro's fright grows.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot him point blank, right between the eyes."</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>"Give him the entire shot, lethal overdose."</p><p> </p><p>No. No.</p><p> </p><p>"Strangle him."</p><p> </p><p>No. Not Keith. Not to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>"Break every bone until he's begging for death."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro growls lowly before he freezes. The leader stands before Keith, holding his hands over his neck. The younger's hand twitches, clawing at the air awkwardly before a distressed sound leaves him. Shiro's heart breaks into pieces when it comes out even more strained than normal, likely from the pressure on his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I could just choke the life out of him," the man laughs darkly before squeezing a bit more. Keith lets out another cry before it turns into a gag, "I've heard your species can only last without air for so little time. I wonder how much time he has."</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him alone!" Shiro shouts before backing up, bare back against the cold metal, "Stop! You're going to kill him."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm…" The Galra raises a brow before releasing Keith's throat. The younger coughs, voice cracking from the mistreatment as the man picks up the syringe gun again, "I suppose I best be injecting this now."</p><p> </p><p>And then he bends over, placing the needle into the collar, right beside the light. The liquid shoots down the barrel, filling the collar before the light blinks purple a few times. Keith glances at the Galra and to Shiro before a long whine comes out.</p><p> </p><p>"It only takes a dobosh to enter his system," the man frowns before his fingers track their way down Keith's body. The younger glares before the drug clearly starts to affect him, for his eyes go foggy and he settles down, "Faster access to the heart. Faster distribution through the body."</p><p> </p><p>As if to prove his point, the man tugs on Keith's tail base. A throaty moan leaves him before he whines deeper than before. A second later, the man grabs Keith's tail tip, swinging him inside the collar's barrier, causing the younger man to yelp in pain as he slides across the smooth floor. He comes to a stop, about a foot away from the bed, resting on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Zarkon has gifted you with his prized slut," the leader scowls before stalking forward, looking Keith over like he's the most delicious piece of meat he's ever seen. It makes Shiro sick to his stomach as the man reaches forward, hand brushing against Keith's neck. The younger chirps out before clawing at the cell floor, either to get away or to get more of the touch, "And a prized slut he will be. But if you're not man enough for it, perhaps we can take him for a ride. I've never tried out a halfy mutt so young, and especially not this species. Why I could just press him right into the floor right here and fuck him rough like he needs i-"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro growls, having enough. No one talks about Keith like that. No one gets to touch Keith, or go further than that with him without his say so. Not the Galra, not Zarkon, not Shiro himself, and definitely not these three assholes. If he was free, he'd tear them to shreds for saying such things. As it is, he glares before bursting into action.</p><p> </p><p>The one on his right is close enough to grab, so he does. Latching onto his wrist, he swings the gun around, seeing as it discharges straight into the Galra on his left. The man goes down with a loud strangled yelp, smoke coming from his burning neck wound, knocked out. Shiro swings the man in his hold into the wall, hearing something snap as the soldier collapses. Not giving a damn about his nudity, Shiro dives straight for the leader who looks up at that moment, eyes wide in shock before Shiro's metal fist catches his shoulder, breaking it without a care. The Galra yells in pain before quickly backing away, just as the third man quickly hauls over the unconscious other who doesn't make a sound. He might be dead, but Shiro doesn't care. He glares at them before scooping Keith up into his arms, taking him to the bed before standing protectively in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Champion," the leader stares for a moment before shutting the cell door, "Take him to Medic Ulaz. I will be along shortly."</p><p> </p><p>And then silence rings around them. Shiro waits a minute, nerves and adrenaline going wild before he decides they are gone for good. Turning, he frowns as he sees Keith.</p><p> </p><p>The younger looks kind of dead or like a doll? He just lies there with a small whine coming out on repeat, so low it can barely be heard. He stays still as a statue, in the same position Shiro had put him in.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith?"</p><p> </p><p>He carefully brushes his hand over Keith's shoulder. The younger comes alive, gasping breathlessly before his hand latches onto his wrist, bringing it over to sniff. A few seconds later, he licks it with a rough tongue, gentler about it than before. A moment later, he whines loudly before turning his head, glassy eyes finding Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>"Want...Shiro," he says with a breathy whine before his tail brushes against Shiro's thigh, "Shiro…"</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Shiro freezes. He can't. He shouldn't. He doesn't want to do that to Keith when he's drugged out of his mind. He'd be just as bad as Zarkon if he took advantage of his best friend like this. Does he want this with him? Yes, in any other way but this. He wants Keith in that way, any way he can have him, even if that only means by his side as a friend. He quickly breaks Keith's hold, scooting back an inch. The younger cries out in fear and frustration, a sound that hurts Shiro down to his core, "Keith, I can't. I can't do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Cold," Keith huffs before curling up in a ball, tail tucking into his legs, "Want touch...you...Shiro…"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," Shiro frowns before shaking his head, "It's the kelik talking. You don't want this. I don't want to hurt you. I can't."</p><p> </p><p>Keith blinks before scowling, wiggling around before getting up on his butt, swaying dangerously. He flops down with his head right over Shiro's lap, his ears poking at his gut as grey-purple eyes stare straight at him boldly.</p><p> </p><p>"Want you…" He says with a small growl, teeth flashing sharply, "Want everything...with you...Shiro...drug...no drug…"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?" Shiro stares in shock before he places his hand over Keith's jaw. The younger relaxes against him with a relieved chirp, "You like me? Since when?"</p><p> </p><p>"Always…" Keith mutters before leaning into his hand, nipping at it gently, "Before Kerberos...now...need you...want you...Shiro...Takashi…"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Shiro nods before smiling softly at him, other hand brushing through silky curls, "I like you too, Keith. Any way you'll have me is enough. What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Touch…" Keith's tail grabs his arm, guiding it to his side just below his ribs. Shiro's fingers flow against smooth skin, noticing that the purple stripes have a slightly different texture, like peach fuzz. Keith sighs happily before bringing his other hand down more to his hip, "Want you…"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Shiro agrees before rearranging them. He presses against Keith who buries his face into his neck, letting out a tiny moan before biting his throat. Shiro chuckles fondly before rubbing at Keith's tail base. Keith gasps before arching his back a bit, shaking just slightly. Shiro does it again, harder than before. Keith gasps louder, pressing right against Shiro's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He's hard and soaking wet. The smell of sex fills the air as Keith flexes his hips enough to leave a trail of wet warmth against his skin. Shiro leans his leg up more, giving Keith the leverage he needs to grind on him better as he runs his hand over the other's back and the other over Keith's tail still. Before he can think about it, Shiro presses a kiss to Keith's cheek, right over the fuzzy stripe on his right cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The younger groans breathlessly before tensing up, a sweeter moan coming out as he orgasms, hips still flexing restlessly despite what must be over-sensitive now. Shiro holds Keith tightly as the younger finally comes down from his ecstasy. His eyes are a tad bit clearer than before.</p><p> </p><p>And now Shiro himself is hard and wanting. Keith sighs before sniffing the air, his hand sliding down Shiro's side, accidentally bumping against his cock, making Shiro moan as heat flares through his body. </p><p> </p><p>"Want…" Keith utters under his breath, the rest unheard. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, Keith?"</p><p> </p><p>"Want you...fuck me…" He says before he licks Shiro's neck. A moment later, he nips at Shiro's ear, sending a hot flare straight to his dick, "Want...both feel good."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nods before flipping them carefully so that Keith's in his lap now, Shiro's back is into the mattress. Like this, Shiro can't help but notice that they fit perfectly together, Keith's waist is easy enough to hold, not too small or big. Shiro rubs his thumbs in circles right by the fuzzy pubic hair Keith has, getting a small moan from the other who is wet again, dripping down onto Shiro's body.</p><p> </p><p>"Shiro," Keith whines before pawing at his chest. Luckily, his claws are retracted, so no cuts are left behind, "Shiro…"</p><p> </p><p>"I got you, baby," Shiro says, the nickname slipping out without his meaning to. Keith notices it though, ears perking up before he bends over to nip at Shiro's neck again, "I got you. Just relax, Keith. Let it make its way through your system. I'll be here the whole time."</p><p> </p><p>Keith does just that, going lax against him, hot along his chest. Shiro holds Keith in a hug with one arm before pressing a kiss to Keith's temple. The younger man huffs before shifting impatiently. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's the Keith I remember," Shiro snickers softly before his other hand goes to the nape of Keith's neck, brushing thick hairs around, ignoring the severe scar there, "You really want this? For sure? I have to know, Keith. I don't want to take advantage of you. You deserve the world. You deserve the universe."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith stares straight into his eyes, tail tickling his left pec, "Trust you...Shiro...you deserve...universe too."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, you're amazing, baby," Shiro grins before situating them better. Shifting up, he hears Keith gasp again. He can't help his own gasps as he slips into that slit Keith has. It's fire hot, but in a good way. He thrusts his hips just slightly, almost overwhelmed by the feeling. It's been so long since he's done this with anyone, so long, "Y-you good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before shifting his own hips in a way that feels subconscious, like Keith doesn't even know he's doing it. It does things to Shiro, the fact that Keith is like fire, always moving and passionate as hell, "Good…more..."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Shiro nods before grabbing at Keith's hips. Snapping his hips, they both groan as heat hits Shiro. Working up a steady pace, he watches Keith whose back arches widely, face on the edge of bliss. Keith's eyes narrow before flickering like a candle. Shiro watches in awe as the irises shrink down, all of Keith's teeth going deadly sharp. A minute later, they both tense up before collapsing onto the bed, sweating and breathing hard and tacky with cum.</p><p> </p><p>"That was great," Shiro says softly before peeking at Keith. The younger nods before glancing up at him, "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," Keith says before grinning fondly back at him, "I've been wanting this...for a long time. You...really okay with it? You're not just doing this because you feel you have to?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Shiro shakes his head before gently holding onto Keith's jaw, resting his forehead against the other's, "I want this too, for a while now. I just didn't want to force you to do something you didn't want to."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Keith pauses before letting out a chirp and resting his hands to Shiro's back in a hug, "I love you, Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>"You-" Shiro stares in shock, mouth gaping, "You love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before frowning, "I know you said you like me, but it's okay if you don't like me like that. I just...I just wanted you to know."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Shiro breathes out like it's a secret, soft and only for Keith's ears, "I love you, Keith. Have for a while, probably when you got put in my cell. God, Keith...I adore you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Keith nods before glancing around the cell, his tail wrapping around Shiro's flesh arm, "We together now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Shiro smirks back before gently bumping Keith's arm with his fist, "You tell me, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I didn't imagine that," Keith grins before blushing slightly and looking at him with a soft grin, his eyes completely normal, "I love it."</p><p> </p><p>"Good because you're stuck with it," Shiro laughs before hugging the other near him, twisting so that he is on top of his newly announced boyfriend. Feeling a bit impulsive, he nuzzles into Keith's neck, placing a nip there. Keith gasps in shock before he melts like butter, a pleased hum coming out.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't stop," Keith mutters before tugging on Shiro's arm, "Shiro…don't stop. Feels great…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this?" Shiro asks playfully before placing another bite, making sure to suck on it. The younger shivers with pleasure before flipping them, Shiro suddenly on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"More," Keith demands before his fangs nip at him, "Not sure how long the drug lasts."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll find out," Shiro nods before holding Keith tightly, "We got time."</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>The collar goes off a few more times throughout the days. Shiro and Keith take care of it, lathering each other in physical affection and loving words and good times. One time, the drugs are injected when Keith is alone in the cell. Shiro comes back from his match to a whining half-Galra who practically tackles him on the spot as he enters the cell. He luckily gets them to the bed before Keith pins him down, grinding against him feverishly. Before long, they're both moaning as Keith fucks Shiro fast and furious, gladiator suit thrown out to the floor. It's a good experience for them both.</p><p> </p><p>As it is, Shiro sits on the bed, in his outfit, just playing mindlessly with Keith's hair. It's certainly getting long, growing faster than it should, possibly because of Keith's hybrid status. He fiddles with each strand, admiring the purple at the end and the black on top. He does little braids and twists as the younger carefully shears off any new hairs growing into his undercut with his claws. It's a slow process, one that does wonders to ground them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah! Stop that!" Shiro laughs as Keith mercilessly nibbles at the shell of his ear. It tickles as Keith continues on, carelessly engaged with the act, "Keith! I swear I never should have let you know that my ears are sensitive."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh," Keith stops, sending him a small smirk before tackling him onto the mattress, holding him from the back, "You'll get me back."</p><p> </p><p>"Your neck and tail are very sensitive," Shiro nods in thought before grinning, "How about I-"</p><p> </p><p>A noise distracts him as he looks over at the door. Pushing Keith back, he stands protectively in front of his best friend. The younger man chirps in confusion, peeking out from his back, stiffening against Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" Shiro glares as the door shuts with a small clank, leaving them boxed in as the one before them stands there.</p><p> </p><p>"I am here for the both of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Plans and Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ulaz frees Shiro and Keith, sneaking them free from their prison.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Uhhh...tame chapter. Just talk about past events, talk about breeding, etc...mostly small angst and big fluff.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't have him!" Shiro shouts, glaring at the Galra before them. He knows it's futile if the man wants to harm them. There's little he can do to stop the other from taking them to the operation rooms. Shiro assumes that is where the man will take them. It is, after all, where he lost his own arm. He blocks back the memories before pressing back more, careful not to squish Keith, "Take me instead."</p><p> </p><p>"Shiro," Keith hisses at him before glaring at the one at the door, "Don't touch him."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not touching either of you," the medic comes forward a few steps before raising a brow, "I am here to free the both of you."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro blinks, staring in shock. Keith does the same behind him, and the Galra goes on.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Ulaz, and I work with the Blade of Marmora," the man pauses before peeking out of the door, looking back at them, "We are a secret organization working to take down Zarkon. But we don't have much time to get out. You must listen to me now. I wish to take you to my headquarters."</p><p> </p><p>"Why should we trust you?" Shiro demands automatically, "This could be a test. You could be working for the witch."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you can't trust me, not right now," Ulaz responds before sighing softly, not at all impatient despite the low time they have, "And I certainly don't fault you for it. But this is your only chance at freedom. I cannot leave you here to be tormented by that witch anymore. She has plans, none of which will be good for either of you."</p><p> </p><p>"But...why?" Keith asks incredulously, eyes wide before they narrow, nails coming out defensively, "Why are you helping us out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you two must get the Blue Lion on your planet, it has not been found yet, despite colonization for phoebs," Ulaz looks them over before his gaze lands on Keith. There's no ill intentions in his expression as he looks the younger over. A moment later, he nods before pulling a blade from his armor. It's easily six inches long, a symbol glowing on the stone in the hilt. Keith gasps softly before the man pulls out another blade, like a short falcata sword, "This is your blade, is it not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Keith nods, coming out from behind Shiro, holding his hand out, wanting it so much, "It's mine. Got it from my dad."</p><p> </p><p>"It is a Blade of Marmora weapon," Ulaz nods, bringing his own sharp knife up to their chests, not in a threatening manner but one to allow them to see it better. It looks so similar, "And I know the woman who that it belongs to. You look so much like her, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait…" Keith frowns before scowling, "You know my mom?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," The Galra nods before placing the weapon in Keith's hand. The younger gazes at it with hopeful eyes, thumb rubbing against the glowing symbol, "Your mother and I are packmates and good friends. I was one of the few she has trusted with the information of her son Keith. I never thought I'd see you in space, much less Central Command, and never in this situation."</p><p> </p><p>Ulaz smiles softly before gazing back out of the cell. He sobers up, sighing tiredly before coming up to them. Neither of them tense, but Shiro can't help the flinch that comes through when the man gets close. It seems that neither of the other two miss it either, for Ulaz stops as Keith's tail wraps around Shiro's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, I cannot remove your inhibitor or your collar, for it will activate too many alarms. We will be swarmed in ticks if I do that," Ulaz apologizes before pointing at the door, "But I have a ship ready to leave with a few supplies. Champion-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shiro," Shiro speaks up, making the man blink in confusion. The human rubs his undercut sheepishly before standing his ground, "My name is Shiro, not...that…"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, my sincere apologies, Shiro," Ulaz responds with a small nod, "I need you to give your mate a piggyback ride. When we leave, he'll be set into a deep catatonic state. You'll want both of your arms in case something goes wrong. Now let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro and Keith glance at each other before shrugging. It could be a trap, a setup by the witch. But it's a very elaborate one if that's the case. She's never tested them like this. Like Ulaz said, it could be their only chance to escape. And besides, the man has always been more kind than the other medics, if a bit tough.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro quickly hops off the mattress, ducking enough for Keith to climb up onto his back. The younger's tail curls around his waist securely as his arms latch onto Shiro's neck, his head just behind his ear to see. His legs come up higher than the tail, adding extra security.</p><p> </p><p>"You good?" Shiro asks softly before Keith nods against his neck. The older lets out his breath before standing up straight, looking at Ulaz as Keith tucks his blade between his arms, "We're ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, follow me," Ulaz peeks out of the door before opening it. Shiro does as he says, just a few feet behind him. As soon as they get across the line, Keith lets out a small whine before going silent, feeling like a stone statue on Shiro's back. The older brushes a hand through thick hair before moving on. They stroll down hall after hall. Ulaz must have picked the least busy part of the day, for they don't run across patrols or bots.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep walking," Ulaz mutters every few minutes before he freezes a while in. Shiro does the same, not understanding what the problem is. That is until he hears footsteps in the hall just in front of them. Someone is about to come around the corner. Shit. They'll be discovered. Shit shit. Shit. Ulaz removes a hidden blade, not his original one. This one is small, a strange black color, "Sorry, you two. Just trust me."</p><p> </p><p>And then he slashes out with said blade. Shiro stares in shock as the weapon slices into Keith's arm, blood gushing down from it onto Shiro's chest. Keith yelps in pain as Shiro freaks out. What the fuck?!? Why! He's debating breaking free to flee when the Galra rounds the corner. It's a commander, one of those in Zarkon's circle, not super close with the man, but no doubt loyal. He sees them, face hardening before he marches forward.</p><p> </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" The Galra demands before hissing at them, glaring at Ulaz. Shiro joins in, glaring at the man too, though he doesn't say anything, "The Champion and his bed slave should be in their cell. Why have you brought them out here, Medic Ulaz?"</p><p> </p><p>"The bed slave, Yorak," Ulaz speaks up, knife gone as if it never had been there in the first place, "Is bleeding. You know how specialized one must be to work on a hybrid, and I am fresh out of supplies, so I must take them to the infirmary. After all, High Priestess Haggar would be most angered if her new project were to die when she is close to a breakthrough."</p><p> </p><p>He says it as a threat. Stand in his way, and Haggar would find out that he caused Keith's death. That's a one way ticket to a fate worse than death, and the man knows it. They all know it.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is the Champion here?" The man questions with crossed arms. Shiro hears as Keith whimpers a bit, the cut getting to him, "Why not just leave him in his cell?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would have, except he seems attached to the boy," Ulaz nods at them before huffing in that way Keith always does when annoyed and irritated, "Clearly if he claimed the lead bedwarmer of Lord Zarkon. You know Yorak is Lord Zarkon's most treasured slave. And if the Champion is attached to the boy, his death will send the earthling into an irreparable spiral into depression, Commander Ransiv. He won't be Champion much longer, and I do not want to explain to our leaders why they both died so easily, with hardly a scratch. So I will treat the bed slave."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is his collar activated?" The man asks with a raised brow, snooping further, "Wouldn't it be off?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do not want him free to fight, he may hurt himself more or fight to get free," the other Galra shakes his head almost sadly, "I'm sure you remember how he fought when he was put into the breeding program."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes," the commander nods before scowling, "Took out my men. Nearly killed all of the breeders with him. I remember. Perhaps it is better for you if he is unable to move. I'll see you around, Medic Ulaz."</p><p> </p><p>They move on, taking a couple of steps before the man coughs. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait," the commander speaks up just as they are about to turn the corner. Ulaz pauses, glancing behind them, "Why is the Champion without cuffs? He is quite dangerous, after all. A rather beastly thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Commander Ransiv," Ulaz's voice comes out reprimanding like a general speaking to his troops when he's highly disappointed with them, "The Champion needs no cuffs. Why would he risk the boy's life for such a foolish attempt. I assure you, he will not get far on his own. His bed slave will die at some point if that bleeding is not stopped, and you know how hybrids need special treatment. Now, I think I must be on my way, unless you think I am unworthy of hauling the prisoners to their destination? It was Lord Zarkon who appointed me as Head Medic after all, for good reason. Us medics know how to fight too."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," the man looks them all over, his eyes landing on Keith's arm, the younger letting out a convincing whine of misery and agony, "Get on your way then. We would not want to displease Lord Zarkon and High Priestess Haggar. Vrepit sa."</p><p> </p><p>Ulaz merely bows, face relaxing in understanding before he turns back around, scowling at them. Pushing Shiro along, he grumbles, "Move, Champion. Last time I looked, it was your bed slave who is frozen in place."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro plays his part, glaring at the man before moving on. Luckily for them, the halls are otherwise empty as they enter a hangar multiple floors down. Ulaz quickly presses a patch of gauze on the wound before hurrying them off to a specific ship. It's just big enough for one Galra, likely a fighter ship. He opens the cockpit, messing with something before a secret storage compartment appears in the back of it, big enough to fit the two of them. Shiro notes how Keith's looking off into the shipyard somewhere, eyes searching for something specific.</p><p> </p><p>"You will have to hide in here," Ulaz says before leading them inside to situate them better, "When I am far away, I will let you out to ask questions. Stay silent as possible."</p><p> </p><p>And then darkness. Shiro can still feel Keith's warmth against his back, waist, and neck. The younger is still as stone still, from the collar. Not an ear flicks or a muscle moves. Shiro stays perfectly quiet, listening as the engine starts.</p><p> </p><p>"Medic Ulaz," Ulaz says to someone, possibly on a screen or not. Shiro's not sure, "I am in need of a quick flight out. It's come to my attention that I am low on baric juice, and thought it best to fetch it myself, especially since my last assistant managed to fail in retrieving it himself."</p><p> </p><p>"Baric juice…" Another voice speaks up as if checking something on a computer system, "Ah! I see you put in a request for it a few days back. You're cleared for launch, Medic Ulaz. Vrepit sa."</p><p> </p><p>The ship shifts before they launch. Shiro loses track of time, but any time Keith starts to make noise, Shiro carefully comforts him with a hand through his hair. What feels like a day later, Ulaz finally opens the hatch up, exposing them to the cockpit lights before helping them get out of the hiding spot. They're drifting through space, the view outside littered with reds and blues. It's really pretty and they stare at it in awe for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a sight," Ulaz chuckles before he pulls out some equipment, going to Shiro's arm, pressing on the inhibitor which soon falls off. Ulaz turns his attention to the collar before pressing Shiro's hand over the device, "Your arm will cut through it."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro stares at him before starting the arm. The collar breaks off into bits, Keith relaxing against him. A second later, Ulaz tosses a cluster of clothes at them, covering up Keith who peeks out with a startled chirp.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be wanting these," the older says before sitting in his pilot seat, "To cover up. I am sorry that they are not smaller, but that will be changed once we get to the base. Now ask anything you want to know."</p><p> </p><p>Keith looks over at Shiro before yanking on the clothing. As predicted, they pool around him uncomfortably, making him look way smaller. The younger man glances around, seeing that there isn't enough room aboard the ship for them to sit.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro gets an idea. He takes a seat in the tight quarters before pushing the other onto his lap. Keith goes easily, practically melting into his chest. Shiro grins softly before weaving his hands through purple-black hair, brushing against fluffy ear bases.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you know Keith's mother," Shiro speaks up after a moment, eyeing the oldest, "Is she part of your group too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, she is," Ulaz nods proudly before tapping on the machine, "She is one of our best. She is currently undercover, and she has been for many deca-phoebes now."</p><p> </p><p>"But...she left," Keith starts before a sad chirp comes out, "She left me."</p><p> </p><p>"She did not want to," Ulaz nods, face morose as ever, "I know it does not mean much what a stranger says, but she talks about you all the time, kit. About how she left to keep the Blue Lion out of the Empire's hands, and most importantly, to save you."</p><p> </p><p>"But…" Keith scowls before his tail thumps against Shiro's side agitatedly, "I don't even remember her…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro hugs the younger close.</p><p> </p><p>"But you will," Ulaz responds softly, nodding at them before grabbing the collar and inhibitor, "She will be there in a heartbeat for you, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>A whole minute of silence sits over them before Shiro goes on.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you work for the Blade of Marmora. What is that exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is my group," Ulaz nods before holding out his blade again, "My pack. My family. We work to overthrow Zarkon. We used to believe in prosperity. But that has become twisted. We wish to return the Galra culture back to its peaceful ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Were you going to rescue Shiro?" Keith asks seriously, suddenly, face dark as he watches Ulaz's face, "If I had not shown up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I had it in my plans," the older nods, "When I saw him, I knew he had to be the same species as your mother's lover and you. I knew that he came from the same planet she had fallen to many deca-phoebes ago. If anyone could find it, it would be you. I drew up plans in my mind, but then something changed."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith asks, on edge. Shiro presses his hand over his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw a young kit who looks just like my dear friend," Ulaz responds before sighing, "The first day I saw you, I didn't know you were so young. When you made your distress call, I realized that you really were Krolia's boy. I researched everything I could find, from the moment you were found to recently. I started hatching a plan ever since then to get you out. I could not leave a fellow Blade in their hold, especially not one so young and immature, official or not."</p><p> </p><p>They glance out at the stars.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to come to my home base," Ulaz says carefully, "But first, we must throw the Empire off my trail. They think I am on my way to Thrantac to collect baric juice from the baric trees. When they find out that I have not returned and that you two are gone, they will know that I released you. We must hide your scent, so to speak."</p><p> </p><p>As he says that, a new ship appears, hovering before them as Ulaz grabs the few supplies with them. It looks different from the Galra ship they are in, easily five times the size. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there is our ride," Ulaz nods before turning to them, "I will need a little bit of blood and hair from the both of you. If they should scan the ship, they will assume that we all died when our ship crashed into that asteroid field over there."</p><p> </p><p>"Crashed into that asteroid field-" Shiro frowns in confusion before glancing over to the right. A large rocky cluster of asteroids floats nearby, pretty fast.</p><p> </p><p>"We are near the planet I am supposed to be collecting from," Ulaz nods before grinning, "It is why my last assistant failed to bring it back to me. Who's to say I was any better of a flyer?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro blinks, thinking. They can use all the time they can possibly get. It's going to take some time to get to functioning to find the Blue Lion, whatever that might be. If the Galra...if the Empire thinks they are dead, then they could accomplish that. Shiro nods, pulling out a strand of the white hair and one of black, sure it will help Haggar identify him better. Keith does the same before they both nod. Ulaz carefully uses that little black blade to pierce their skin, leaving droplets to hit the floor. He does the same with himself, taking a few strands out of his mohawk before nodding to the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Hop right inside," he says before gently pushing them forward, "Come on. We must hurry. I will set my ship to the asteroids and send out a distress signal."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nods before grabbing onto Keith who looks at him, face tense and serious. The younger's ears flick before one perks up, pointing at the ship. Shiro snickers before pressing a kiss to Keith's brow.</p><p> </p><p>"You're adorable," he says before hopping off the seat, grabbing onto Keith's hand as the younger's tail twists around his flesh arm, "Hold your breath, baby."</p><p> </p><p>And then they're floating out in the cold. It's kind of peaceful, and only lasts for seconds before someone large appears before them, in a strange outfit. The person uses his barbed tail to grab onto them, quickly towing them to the new ship. As soon as they enter, the person shuts the door as they gasp in recycled air.</p><p> </p><p>"These are the two?" The big one asks as Ulaz steps into the ship. Shiro raises a brow, staring up at the much larger (but nowhere near Zarkon's size) who has three lit holes in his mask for eyes, "They are...small."</p><p> </p><p>"Antok," Ulaz chuckles before shaking his head, pulling off his chest plate, "Not every species is as tall as us, nor are most of us as large as you are. Trust me, these two are fighters though."</p><p> </p><p>"The Champion, sure," Antok nods before pointing at Keith dubiously, "But this small kit...surely not-"</p><p> </p><p>Keith hisses, ears straight back as he glares intensely. His claws come out sharply as his teeth flash, hair fluffed and ruffled up in his aggression. The blade in his hand flies up as he scales up onto Shiro's back, feet perching on his shoulders before catching the weapon and placing it against Antok's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"K-K-Keith!" Shiro squeaks, eyes wide and in shock, "Y-You can't jj-just d-do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my mistake," Antok backs down, tail swirling around, "I seem to be wrong. Surely the kit is just as good a fighter as the Champion."</p><p> </p><p>"You see," Ulaz chuckles deeper before grinning, "He may have been a bed slave, but he certainly fought. Do not underestimate this sharp one."</p><p> </p><p>"I surely will not," Antok nods before eyeing them, "Although the boy looks a lot like co-leader, Kroli-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's best we get going," Ulaz interrupts before pulling the larger Galra away to the pilot seat, "Kolivan will notice that you are gone soon. You know he didn't approve of this mission."</p><p> </p><p>"You are right," Antok nods before taking his seat, "He will be furious...Although not for long. I'll just convince him you brainwashed me with your cookies."</p><p> </p><p>"Dear gods," Ulaz sighs tiredly and goodnaturedly, "How do I put up with your giant heart?"</p><p> </p><p>They both go silent as they turn to their job. Shiro watches out the window as the old ship nears the asteroid, flashing wildly. Something nags at him before he stares down at his hand. Understanding what is bothering him, he calls for the energy to pour into his arm. He barely notices Keith stiffening from feet away, back to him from where he jumped off. A purple light grows through it before pain thrashes at him, making him lose his breath. Luckily, his arm shuts off just as the ship clashes into a rock, exploding wildly with a burst of flames.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering hyperdrive," Ulaz calls back just as Keith holds onto him, worried. Shiro flops his head onto his chest exhaustedly before his stomach flips. When it stops, they are before a black hole…</p><p> </p><p>Two black holes and a blue star?</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora headquarters."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ulaz is a good guy, but he had to improvise. ♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Checkups and New Hybrids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro and Keith arrive at the Blade of Marmora where Ulaz gives them both a medical checkup. They meet a new friend and find out about hybrids.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Not much again. Mentions of past rape + torture (sentence or two), talks of STDs + unsafe sex, not much else?</p><p>This chapter has been a pain to write, but enjoy! Hopefully the next chapter flows better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two black holes and a blue star.</p><p> </p><p>Two black holes. One blue star. Shiro stares in shock. It's terrifying and beautiful, reminding him just why he became enthralled with space. Why he has devoted his life to traveling among the stars. Why he's taken so many missions away from his planet. Why he risked everything to go the furthest any human has ever gone despite the challenges. </p><p> </p><p>Keith gasps in surprise and awe, resting his head against Shiro's neck, ears perking up at the sight. His tail grips his blade before he holds onto Shiro with his sheathed claws. It must be equally as surprising to the younger as it is to him. A small pleased chirp leaves Keith before there's a few chuckles behind them. Shiro glances back to the two men behind him, raising a brow. </p><p> </p><p>"You're both very cute," Antok laughs before shaking his head, tail thumping around before holding onto the yoke, "Like kits discovering the newest ship for the first time."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it is beautiful," Shiro smiles before Keith joins with another deeper chirp, "Keith and I have been on our planet, Earth, for most of our lives before we were captured. We've always had an interest in space, but this is the closest we've come to certain elements of space."</p><p> </p><p>"It's why we wanted to be pilots," Keith says breathlessly before snuggling closer. Shiro snickers as Keith rests in his lap, head resting on his shoulder right next to his neck, "So we be out here. See the sights. Explore."</p><p> </p><p>"Great ambitions," Ulaz nods before he laughs too, "I think you're here for another reason too, if I'm not wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Keith buries his face into Shiro's neck, likely embarrassed. Shiro just laughs gently before pulling him into a comfortable hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not be embarrassed," the Galra goes on, a comforting grin on his lips as he pulls on a chest plate like Antok's. He had changed out armor in the time he and Keith had been dazed by the sight, "Any Galra prizes their mate well. Affection is a very common and public thing between us, and bonds are important among our people, even more so for kits such as you. Never feel ashamed, young one, to show you want these bonds."</p><p> </p><p>Keith probably glances over at the older, eyes unsure. Shiro hates that he knows that look all too well. It's the exact look he gave Shiro when the older had promised to never give up on him at the Garrison. A look of waiting hurt and uncertainty. Keith has been burned too many times before, told to not show his affection. Told to suffer by himself and to hide his pain. It's no wonder he doesn't know what to do with this information.</p><p> </p><p>A mechanical voice breaks up their talking. </p><p> </p><p>"State your designation."</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz, coming in to land in base," Ulaz responds, "Antok is piloting and I have two guests with me."</p><p> </p><p>A moment of pause before a sound goes off, like a clicking sound. The screen dies off before Antok huffs irritatedly, large arms crossing.</p><p> </p><p>"Kolivan will not be pleased when he's told you are back," the bigger shrugs before starting to guide the ship into the base, "You were undercover for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>"Which has now become obsolete," Ulaz says without hesitation as he puts on his cuffs, "These two will be the ones to rescue the Blue Lion from their planet. I know it. And I could not leave a fellow Blade alone there."</p><p> </p><p>"A fellow Blade?" Antok says incredulously before looking their way. Shiro knows he is looking at Keith. A few seconds later, the taller looks back at Ulaz with an incredulous tone, "But he is a kit. Kolivan would never allow such a young one to-"</p><p> </p><p>"He has not joined, not yet," Ulaz shakes his head before sighing slightly, more tired than annoyed, "But his mother has."</p><p> </p><p>"His mother…" Antok says slowly before gasping in shock, "Oh, Marmora. I had no idea-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Ulaz sends them a smile, sad but proud, "There were very few she has mentioned her son to. I was one of them. She could not risk it getting to our leader."</p><p> </p><p>"But...Kolivan is fair," Antok protests, "He would never hurt either of them."</p><p> </p><p>"He would not," Ulaz confirms. Shiro wraps Keith up tighter, listening on, "But anyone who got wind of it would have. You know what they do to hybrids, Antok."</p><p> </p><p>"Very aware," Antok growls, fist clenching tightly, "What have they done to the kit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bed slave…" Keith speaks up, surprising all of them. His voice grows sturdy as he looks over at the tallest, as if challenging him to say otherwise, "I was Zarkon's favorite bed slave and Haggar's new toy."</p><p> </p><p>A loud growl of anger and pain comes from Antok. Keith flinches back at the sound, ears pinning down to his hair in fear. Shiro holds onto him better, frowning at the Galra. The older sees that and quiets down quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not hurt you, little one," Antok apologizes before coming closer, bending down to sit with them and fold himself to be smaller. Ulaz takes over piloting, keeping one eye on them, "I am not mad at you. I am angry at Zarkon and the Empire. He has hurt many. It is not much to you, but I was once his prisoner myself. I was valued for my fighting skills, and luckily, escaped the fate of being a bed slave. I was put in the gladiator pits much like your mate was, and I barely survived. Ulaz got me out by faking my death. You can speak with me, both of you, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Shiro blinks, interest spiking, "They took your arm too?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," the Galra shakes his head, "I didn't make it to that point, fortunately. I was gravely wounded."</p><p> </p><p>"It's why you don't take off your mask," Keith says softly, one ear peaking forward curiously, "The scars."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the bigger nods as they enter a hangar of some sort. They sink down through the ground before coming to a standstill, "They are gruesome. I do not like to make others uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"I get that," Shiro nods seriously, practically feeling every scar on his body, "And I'm sorry you got caught too. They did terrible things to all of us, prisoner or not."</p><p> </p><p>"That is most certain," Ulaz speaks before strolling up to them. He gestures for them to stand, so the three of them do, "Now come. I want to do a checkup on the both of you before I take you into the base for real. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro glances at Keith who nods back, ears twitching slightly and tail curling around his wrist. Shiro goes with it, going after Ulaz who walks out of the ship and down some halls. The halls look a lot like the Galra ship halls, the same dark color. Shiro squints, his eyes not quite adjusted to the darkness that the Galra seem to love. By his side, Keith marches on without hesitation, probably seeing well with his more sensitive eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They come to what Shiro knows is an infirmary door. He expects to be triggered by the place, for the infirmary has never been a kind place to him. But as they step through, he feels fine. The place feels more peaceful, a place for actual treatment. Ulaz walks over to what must be the shower areas.</p><p> </p><p>"Come wash up," he says before grabbing a few items that might be soap and stuff, "I can't imagine you feel very clean. Antok, can you find them some clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can try," the other shrugs a bit before a startled yelp leaves him. Shiro tenses, ready for an attack as he looks where the masked Galra is gazing. Oh. It was just Keith who had stripped naked casually. He just stands there, the bigger suit on the floor. Everything is on display, and Shiro doesn't know how he's not embarrassed. The implications tell him that was trained out of him when he became a bed slave. The older Blade practically chokes his next words out, "He-He's so sm-small. How did Zarkon not break him in half? What clothes will even fit him? We don't have kits this tiny on the home base."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here," Keith growls before narrowing his eyes. His tail flicks agitatedly back and forth, puffed up so thick. He's gripping his knife tightly in his hand as both ears spring backwards, "And I'm a lot stronger than I look. I'm not a kid, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"We understand," Ulaz nods before ushering Antok out of the room, "But in our culture, you are very much still a kit. Earthlings age differently than we do, much faster. By technical age, Shiro, you are still considered a kit as well in our culture. But since you are of full Earthling blood, you are an adult among us, if the years are shifted in proportion to match us."</p><p> </p><p>"When will I no longer be a kit?" Keith asks curiously, ear up.</p><p> </p><p>"When we reach 50, we are no longer kits," Ulaz explains, "Taking into account of your hybrid status, I'd say you still have many deca-phoebes to go. I suspect you'll have to be 30 or so."</p><p> </p><p>12 years. Damn. On Earth, that would make someone six years old. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Shiro presses his hand to Keith's shoulder comfortingly, "I'm 6 too."</p><p> </p><p>Keith blinks at him in confusion before he snorts deeply. Ulaz sends them a concerned look. </p><p> </p><p>"You said you were 25?" Ulaz says with a small voice, confused, "You do not look 6?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah," Shiro laughs before shaking his head. Keith snickers before it turns into a happy chirp, "No, I am 25. I'm also 6. On Earth, the 29th of February, a month out of 12 in a year, is only present once every 4 years...err...deca-phoebes. So I'm technically 6 and 1/4th years old."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh…" Ulaz tilts his head in confusion and thought. It looks so much like what Keith does when he's confused that Shiro laughs before hugging Keith close. The younger squeaks in surprise before melting into his embrace and nuzzling into his neck. Shiro grins fondly before doing the same back to Keith, knowing it's important somehow to the younger. Keith chirps before it turns into something close to a...purr. At the same time, a curious sound leaves Ulaz, causing them to break apart.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I am just shocked that Shiro is doing the scenting too. Most full-bloods who aren't Galra do not do such a thing, and I am sure Earthlings can't smell the scenting," Ulaz explains before nodding, "But I am glad that you two do. Now, a shower is needed. I'd have you shower separately, but as mates, I'm sure you'd rather share."</p><p> </p><p>Share. A shower. Together. The two of them. Shiro blinks before glancing at Keith who is watching him, ears back.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're okay with that," Shiro nods before smiling softly, "I'm okay with it."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Keith stares at him before grinning back with a tilted smile, "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"You two can shower in that cubicle," Ulaz points at the shower, "You should be familiar with the workings. And Keith, I have some stuff to use on your fur after you are done. You can leave your fur wet once you are done. The glass tints itself so we won't see you."</p><p> </p><p>They nod before marching to the shower. Shiro quickly throws off his clothes, not liking people sharing at his body. So he hurries to climb into the shower. Keith joins in after, shutting the door. It's pretty snug, but not in an uncomfortable way. It's about the size that the private bathrooms were at the Garrison's officer apartments. They have about a foot between them, maybe two. The shower is clearly made for bigger beings than them. Shiro glances over the settings, seeing knobs and buttons. He twists and pulls a knob, nearly groaning as warm water comes from the showerhead. </p><p> </p><p>"Warm water," Keith snickers softly before putting his face under the spray, ears tight against his head. Probably to seal out the water, "It's been so long…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here with you on that, baby," Shiro nods before grabbing one of the soft scrubs attached to the door. Pressing a button, he lathers some soap on it before holding it Keith's way, "Can I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before leaning closer, "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"You're adorable," Shiro laughs before scrubbing Keith up, getting his back and everywhere else. He does Keith's hair, ears, and tail as Keith uses the scrubber on him. He feels as sweat and dirt leaves him, turning the water a bit darker. Before long, Keith's claws are in his hair, soothing him gently. He relaxes before leaning his forehead against Keith's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you, Starshine," Keith whispers softly before holding him, cleaning up his hair as Shiro holds him back, "I got you."</p><p> </p><p>They get done so. Making their way out of the shower, they grab a towel to dry off with. Ulaz comes up to them, something in his hand. It looks almost like purple slime, and Keith perks up his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"This will allow you to dry your fur better," he nods at it, "It allows your fur and skin to absorb much needed nutrients. Give it a try while I get Shiro set up."</p><p> </p><p>Antok stands there, two black tight suits for them. Shiro takes the bigger one before slipping into it. It's cut to fit his arm just right. Keith takes the blob from the medical worker as they're led to a new table. Shiro settles on it, watching as Ulaz starts messing with his arm, removing the panel. A second later, a loud chirp comes from Keith. Shiro blinks, gazing at the younger man who is…</p><p> </p><p>Really focused on his tail. So focused that he hasn't even gotten the suit on yet. The slime stuff sticks to his appendage like a funnel, going a few inches along wet fur. The younger chirps again before turning his back to Shiro. Shiro doesn't quite understand what to do and a needy whine leaves Keith's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Touch it, touch it, touch it," Keith says all hyperactive with a higher-pitched whine, pushing back closer to Shiro, "Feels warm and foamy and touch it. Shiro…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro does, reaching out with his left hand and pressing over the spot. As soon as he wraps his fingers around the tail, Keith gasps before moving forward slightly. The bit of fur that peeks out of the slime is dry and fluffy and shiny, more than before. Small clumps of black-purple furs stick to the stuff as well as the moisture, seeming to melt away as it goes, dissolving into nothingness. Keith huffs irritatedly before pushing forward again. Instead of a gasp, this time a long broken purr comes out.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh...Shiro...ru...rub…" Keith tries to speak around the purr, "Ta...il...No...w...Sh...iro…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro rubs at his tail, bringing the slime stuff down more and more. When he gets to the tip, Keith shivers before falling limp on his shoulder. The older grunts in surprise before glancing over Keith. The younger's eyes are blown wide and dazed, sclera tinting yellow and his fangs a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you…" Shiro frowns, taking in the sight of his best friend and boyfriend looking high as fuck, "Are there drugs in this thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Ulaz responds before tinkering with something. Shiro is too absorbed in Keith's face to look back over at the Galra, "That cleaning slime is not drugged. It is only made with natural ingredients that are easy to find and obtain. Your mate is simply acting like this because it feels good. The ingredients in it are very good at infusing nutrients while breaking down old and dead skin and furs. It grows warm based off of the kit's own body heat, and first time users often do something like this. It is not harmful, I assure you. It's rather like eating bland food your entire life and being introduced to sweets. Now, he'll need to do the same anywhere he has fur. Don't forget the ears."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nods before taking the blob into hand. He raises a brow before putting it on Keith's ears. The younger sighs unexpectedly in relief before Shiro moves on to his happy trail. By the time that is done, Keith is aware enough to take over, grabbing the slime and rubbing it against his armpits.</p><p> </p><p>This is about the most joyful and childish Shiro has ever seen Keith, and he loves it. He wants more of it.</p><p> </p><p>"And here we go," Ulaz's voice comes over him as he glances at the older. He sees some cut wires on his arm, but it doesn't really feel different, "I disconnected your arm from the Empire's hands. Now, they most definitely will not be able to control you with it. I have to take precautions, especially if the witch ever tries to activate it to see if you truly are gone. She will, no doubt, assume you are very dead now."</p><p> </p><p>"Pffttt…" Antok snorts in the background, "Overkill…"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Ulaz nods before smirking, "One can never be too careful. Now, let me examine you. I must know if you are okay. Then I will attend to Keith."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro nods before shrugging. The Galra pulls out a pad, doing a quick but steady scan.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing is broken or fractured," he mutters softly before messing with the screen, "And all your organs are healthy. You could do with better food and rest, but that happens with all prisoners, so I'm not too concerned. None of your scars are open, so no risk of infection. Good. Oxygen levels are also good. I have to say you're in good shape, Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats," Antok says in what Shiro hopes to be a genuine tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh...thanks," Shiro nods before shrugging again, "I'm pretty sure some of that health is thanks to Keith though."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you say that?" Ulaz asks curiously, grabbing a few new equipment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we bathed each other when we were...there," Shiro frowns before going on, "And my wounds always hurt less when we did. I figured it was because Keith could reach it better than I could."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Ulaz looks thoughtful for a moment before turning to Keith, "It is your turn."</p><p> </p><p>The younger perks up, pausing his playing with the slime. One ear goes up and the other down as he looks at them with wide eyes that haven't gone back to normal yet. A confused chirp leaves his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I forget sometimes," Ulaz laughs fondly before grabbing up the scanner, letting it zip over the half-Galra who continues to stare, "Kits are much more obsessed with the slime than us adults are. It has a distinct smell that allows them to relax and play."</p><p> </p><p>"So you did drug him," Shiro says without accusation, laughing gently, "With catnip."</p><p> </p><p>"Catnip?" Ulaz blinks as he glances at Antok who shrugs back, "What is catnip?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a type of mint...a type of plant found on Earth," Shiro explains awkwardly, rubbing his undercut sheepishly as golden eyes watch him, "It lets cats relax or get aggressive or nothing at all. Sometimes they get playful too."</p><p> </p><p>"Shiroooo," Keith whines before huffing in annoyance, the slime falling onto his leg, "I'm not a cat. Catnip doesn't bother me."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, baby," Shiro smiles at the other before picking up the purple blob. He puts it on Keith's tail tip, which gains the smaller's attention again. Before they can blink, Keith chirps happily again, messing with the thing intensely, "Andddd he's gone again."</p><p> </p><p>"That is quite alright," the medic nods before pulling out a small gun thing, "This may hurt a bit, so I will feel better if he is distracted."</p><p> </p><p>He places the thing to Keith's naked chest, right over the implant. Tapping the bump a bit with his claw, Ulaz turns the machine on. It sucks onto Keith's skin, suction pulling out the miniature device from Keith. The younger doesn't even seem to notice, continuing to slide the slime around on his tail. Ulaz turns the machine into reverse, shooting the implant into a vial somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"We save those for study," Ulaz explains before pulling out another implant that looks similar, but has a different shape, "This is what I'll give Keith. First, I will hold him off of it so his body can synch and adjust. I will be giving him a birth control that is easier on his system and made from natural resources. While he lacks it, I will need you two to use protection if you are going to have sex."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't protection always needed?" Shiro asks curiously, "Keith and I didn't have anything in our cell for that and I couldn't let him suffer from the...kelik. Wait...what does kelik even do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Protection is important," Ulaz nods before typing on his pad, "But many sexually active Galra have unsafe sex, minus the birth control which is used often. It's normal for our people. It will be fine for you two, provided we scan you every quarter deca-phoebe for any infections or diseases. Lucky for you, neither of you have anything wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Even Keith?" Shiro asks with wide eyes. With all the people who forced themselves on Keith for their own pleasure, he had to have gotten a STD.</p><p> </p><p>"He is fine. Us Galra prioritize our sex lives," Ulaz explains before glancing at Keith who is watching him. Clearly, the slime isn't quite as interesting as before, "All Galra are required to get tested for any diseases and are promptly treated. Any of these diseases can be rid of. The true wonder is how none of the other people he was given to had any problems."</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence echoes around them. </p><p> </p><p>"Kelik," Ulaz murmurs before frowning, "Kelik is a messy drug. It is used to create arousal in the user, especially if one cannot become aroused on their own. In adults, that is all it does while making sex pleasurable. In kits…"</p><p> </p><p>He pauses before clenching his fist. A shiver runs through Shiro as he holds the youngest to his side. Keith makes a sound of surprise before leaning against him. He's in his suit now, tail poking out of a hole.</p><p> </p><p>"In kits, it not only arouses them, it also awakens instincts," Ulaz scowls darkly as Antok freezes, "Instincts that leave them defenseless and weak, needlessly wanting touch. It clouds their minds thickly so they cannot move or function unless they get release. It only gets worse if given to an unwilling participant. The Empire knows this and they use it just to hurt the young traitors, at least those they deem as blood traitors, as we know them as hybrids."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sits there, unsure what to think. He'd be mad, but he's already seen it affect Keith. Instead, his brain goes down the dark humorous road.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, they gave you evil space Viagra."</p><p> </p><p>Keith glares at him before rolling his eyes, a tiny grin on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Viagra?" Ulaz wonders.</p><p> </p><p>"Earth drug," Shiro answers before getting them back on track, "So is Keith okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"He is in optimal health," the older medic nods, "All systems look good, even his reproductive organs. But…"</p><p> </p><p>He frowns before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz?" Keith asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw some files," Ulaz says carefully, eyes watching the screen which blinks every so often. The Galra is silent for a moment before sighing again, "And it seems as though you were a great interest to the witch. You have a strange connection with quintessence."</p><p> </p><p>"Quintessence?" Shiro asks with scrunched brows, the voice of that witch whispering in his mind. He shakes his head, throwing off the memories before continuing, "She talked about it when she took my arm. Something about me matching a signature or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the medic nods before turning to look at them. Keith stays silent, watching with uncertain eyes, "She was experimenting on you to stop your...disease. I saw those files too."</p><p> </p><p>"So Shiro's cured?" Keith asks softly right after the older's statement, eyes hopeful but not eager. He knows just how much the witch has done to Shiro, just like Shiro knows how much she has done to Keith, "He doesn't have his muscular degenerative disease anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot be certain of that yet," Ulaz cautions before sending them a kind smile, "But the odds look good. The illness was centered in your wrist, Shiro, making its way up to your elbow. When she cut it off, it seems that it got rid of the sickness. None of the reports noted any disturbances in your muscles elsewhere. But I will do a thorough examination later to make sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Shiro blinks in shock. He had never thought about if his disease was gone. Sure, he's thought about if he had never had it. But on Earth, they had no cure. He had years left and then...as much as Shiro hates what was done to him, he's happy to be around still. Maybe he'll get to spend the rest of his life with Keith, provided they survive the intergalactic war raging around them.</p><p> </p><p>He's so distracted that he almost misses the infirmary door opening. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ulaz, I heard you were back and I had to come check in with you-" A Galra comes up to them before freezing at the sight of Shiro and Keith sitting there. His face is unmasked, the rest of him covered by his Blade armor. He's got a long pointy tail and his face is blue with darker navy blue in a triangle at his chin and along his forehead, lighter blue arrows going up through that. His brows are thin and he has two pointed ears on each side of his head...or maybe the bottom pair are ears and the top ones decoration. Like most Galra, his eyes are yellow with no pupil. Said alien blinks before grinning, "Oh, new people. What are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Earthlings," Ulaz responds back before laughing, "Well, one and a half Earthlings. It's nice to see you, Regris."</p><p> </p><p>"I was waiting for you to come back one of these days," Regris nods before he comes closer. He studies Shiro before moving on to Keith. Keith blinks at him before his ears perk curiously. The other Galra gasps before waving his tail around enthusiastically like a puppy, "He's a kit, isn't he? Yes! Now you guys can finally quit calling me a kit. I'm an adult."</p><p> </p><p>"Newly turned adult," Antok reminds the younger Galra before shrugging, "You're only 47."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is an adult with my other side," Regris grins before he holds out his tail, "Can I?"</p><p> </p><p>It takes Keith a while for him to understand that he's talking to him. Once he notices, he nods hesitantly. The younger holds out his tail as the other Galra snakes his own covered tail around it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, soft," the Galra hybrid grins before laughing, "It's good to have a new hybrid here. You'd think we're super rare with the amount of half-Galra around but nope...I think we're the only three hybrids on the base."</p><p> </p><p>"Are there more?" Shiro asks curiously, "Hybrids, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Regris nods before flicking his tail around gently, Keith's bushy tail in its hold, "There are more in the outskirts. Some are past captives of the Empire like Antok here. Some, like me, were born and raised here in the Blade. And some find their way here on their own, born and raised on unknown planets. We come from all over the universe."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you are so diverse?" Shiro asks before glancing between them all, "You all look so different in color and shape and size. Hell, none of your tails are the same."</p><p> </p><p>"We are a diverse people," Ulaz nods before tapping on an article. A screen pulls up before them, showing all kinds of features. Some are humanlike, others furry, some scaly. There's sharp ears, flat ears, big furry ears, and more. There's skins in the shades of blue and purple and pink, in all hues. The fingers are different, some with five or three or four or two or much more. Even the eyes are not the same, some pupil-less and others slits and others large like Keith's, "And none of us are the same, as I assume you Earthlings are not."</p><p> </p><p>"True," Shiro nods before explaining, "On Earth, everyone is a different shade from light to dark, though none of us are naturally purple or green or blue or anything. Our features have been a big part of racial problems in the past. But not anymore. I'm Japanese, and Keith...Well, I'm not sure."</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm partly Japanese," Keith speaks up, waving his tail absentmindedly, dragging Regris with him, "My dad's mother came from Japan, he told me. And I think I'm part Irish, which explains the black hair. Maybe other European countries too, I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we know you are definitely a Galra," Antok points out before offering out his own tail which has a puff on the end. Though the Blades cover their tails, the shape of them can be seen. Regris has small spikes on his own as Antok's weaves around both of their tails, "We'll teach you what we can."</p><p> </p><p>"And Shiro too. Mates must know of their loved one's heritage habits," Ulaz nods before typing on his pad, "Looks like this is our cue to go."</p><p>Go where, Shiro wasn't sure. But he's starting to trust these guys more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Exploration and a Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro and Keith meet Kolivan. Approved to stay at the Blade headquarters, they are given time to explore the many levels of the base. Days later, someone shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: mentions of past events, torture, rape. Mentioned suicide (minor unmet past character). Consensual sex (grinding/make out). Fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're lead down a couple of halls to an elevator. Antok and Regris follow along curiously as Ulaz leads them down. Shiro stares in wonder at the dark walls. They must be carved into the rocky base, amazingly smooth and large. No one says anything as the elevator comes to a stop. Keith leans closer into his side, something that Shiro is all too happy to return. It's harder to ambush someone if their backs are guarded...not that he thinks they'll be attacked, but it never hurts to be prepared. </p><p> </p><p>His crew hadn't been. </p><p> </p><p>And then it opens to a long corridor, Blades lined up on both sides, in pairs of three...six of them. In the middle far side stands another Galra in suit, clearly the leader if the sash is anything to go by. He's tall like any Galra, made even taller by the stairs. Shiro follows Ulaz who strolls up to the bottom of the staircase, placing his hand over his chest in salute.</p><p> </p><p>"Leader."</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz," Kolivan...or Shiro thinks it has to be Kolivan...speaks up, sounding irritated and frustrated and cold but steady, "You are a fool to have divulged this location to them. You were on a mission and your penchant for ignoring orders and jumping on your impulses have ruined it. You could have gotten killed."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," the Galra nods before dropping his arms to stand at ease, "But I am very much alive."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, until the next foolish mistake," the leader says back before Shiro feels eyes on him, "Who are these you brought in? Why did you bring them to our organization? You know we value our secrecy above all else."</p><p> </p><p>"These two are the Champion and Zarkon's marked sex slave," Ulaz responds back, waving his arms at them. Keith wraps his tail tightly against Shiro's thigh to comfort them both, "And they prefer to go by their names, Shiro and Keith. But you already know who they are."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," the leader acknowledges with a tilting head, stoic as ever, "I hear of many things that our agents bring in about the Empire. The Champion has shown up quite a few times, and Zarkon's marked slave has been no secret either. I do not think we can trust them with such information."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what?" Keith growls, teeth gritting as he glares and steps forward. The six guards tense, stepping forward subtly to take down his boyfriend, which makes Shiro tense. He'll take out the base if need be, to save Keith. They could run far away and try to help out and just live wherever. As long as they have each other, "You scared of us or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," Shiro hisses softly. Antok and Regris freeze behind them, "Keith…"</p><p> </p><p>"No, fuck this," Keith growls...literally a low-pitched sound that a cat would make, startling at least three Galra who jump, "You think we'd run back into the Empire's arms? Huh? We won't. Never. I'll die first. Shiro will die first. They tortured us. They took Shiro's arm. They raped me repeatedly. But you're scared of us because we were important prisoners. Really nice."</p><p> </p><p>The leader latches onto the younger, staring at him, silent for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I know you?" He asks irritatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not him," Ulaz speaks up, "But his mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Mother?" Kolivan says quietly before staring at them again. A minute later, he sighs exhaustedly, "For Marmora's sake, Krolia...a son? Ulaz, tell me now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Krolia had a boy while she was on Earth," The Galra medic nods before his eyes narrow, "She felt it best to not bring him up for fear of exposing his planet and the Blue Lion."</p><p> </p><p>"And yet, you are not surprised he exists."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I was aware of him for many deca-phoebes, a bit under twenty," Ulaz responds before standing tall, "I am Thace's mate, Kolivan. The man is like a kit twin with Krolia. Therefore, Krolia has always confided in me, and I to her. She told us as soon as she came back, knew we would never speak a word of it with anyone else."</p><p> </p><p>Kolivan stands still for a moment before nodding. The six guards stand still as a statue. </p><p> </p><p>"I see," he says as if it's a fact and not that he's personally emotional about it, "While I am rather disappointed none of you made it aware to me, I understand why you chose not to. But why risk the mission? We sent you there for reasons."</p><p> </p><p>"My mission was going nowhere," Ulaz confesses with a serious face, "The witch is severely paranoid about who to work with. She only allows her personal picked druids to accompany her with her experiments."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro shivers at the word. At the same time, Keith joins in as well as Antok. The bigger hybrid must have been sent to her at one point.</p><p> </p><p>"I got the barest information about the Komar," Ulaz goes on before he blinks, looking over at Keith, "And it is partially why I pulled these two out. Keith is rather sensitive to quintessence and the witch was turning her attention to the kit. The experiments conducted on him could have built an even worse device than the Komar. She could have destroyed whole systems without blinking an eye, Kolivan."</p><p> </p><p>"Kit?" Kolivan says quietly, a bit shocked, "He is merely a kit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very much so," Ulaz nods before Regris comes up to them, wrapping his tail around Shiro supportingly. At the same time, Antok does the same with Keith. It's funny how much of a size difference is between them, "He likely has 12 deca-phoebes until full maturation."</p><p> </p><p>"Can we keep them, Koli?" Antok asks while tugging on Keith's tail. That gets a curious chirp from Keith at the sensation probably. Shiro watches as Keith blinks, leaning toward the older to sniff at him, likely not fully aware of doing so, "Awww….he's trying to scent me. We can't send a trusting kit away."</p><p> </p><p>"Especially two of them," Regris bumps against Shiro who glances over at him. He's smirking, "Shiro hasn't attacked yet though he's tense. You did just hurt his mate, leader sir."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" The older sighs before grumbling, "Brats. All of you are absolute brats. You too, Antok."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh," Regris laughs before poking Antok with his tail somehow, "You're in trouble, Tok."</p><p> </p><p>"Not for long," Antok shrugs before he laughs, "Our leader can't stay angry with me that long."</p><p> </p><p>"Just get these two situated in a room," Kolivan grumbles before shaking his head, "And you two are allowed to roam around as you wish. I'd recommend getting to know the place, since you'll be staying for a while. I'll call you back in after a few quintants to get started with your training."</p><p> </p><p>"Kolivan," Ulaz nods before going on, "I will be implementing new dietary changes to Keith's diet. He needs more food for his Galra side, especially for his age. He's still growing, and his body needs all the calories and nutrients it can get."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Kolivan agrees before turning his back to them, "I will be busy looking over reports. Antok, you're helping me with them once you get back."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww dang," the largest Galra sighs before shrugging, "Ok. But I'm taking them to their room."</p><p> </p><p>The leader is gone before the end of the sentence. Shiro winces, glancing over at the three Galra before them now as the six guards leave to perform whatever duties they normally do.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he...uhhh...normally that much...of a...uhhh?" Shiro questions, unsure of how to word it without offending them all. Ever blunt Keith comes to the rescue with a blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>"A jerk."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind Kolivan," Ulaz nods at them before grinning and leading them back to the elevator, "He seems ruthless on the surface but he's actually very kind. He just has many jobs to do, one of which is protecting his base and his people. It's risky being a Galra against the Empire, more so than just being a prisoner or rebel. Kolivan is just doing what he must to survive. Our numbers are good, but nowhere near the Empire's, and he values each of us, even if he has a difficult time showing it."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh," Shiro nods before glancing up as they step into the device, "I see. We'll keep that in mind when we see him next time. So what is this floor for?"</p><p> </p><p>"For guests if they should arrive. It's the lowest floor, and is the place anyone will first come to unless overridden by at least two well-known members like Antok and I did when we came here," Ulaz explains before the door closes and they rise, "It also houses our trial room and a small infirmary. The second floor holds most of what you may want to look into, especially for exercise. The third floor is our knowledge section including a library both electronic and physical. The fourth, fifth, and sixth floors are the bunks and restrooms. The seventh is for storage and the infirmary. The eighth one is the hangar for ships."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro blinks. That's a lot of floors. They stop on the fifth floor, which looks little different from the other first one. A big hall leads down into a few halls that they can't see.</p><p> </p><p>"What happens if there's an attack?" Keith asks curiously, one ear down as he looks from the hall to the group and back, "There's only one way out. Won't people get hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's three ways to get around," Regris answers this time, tail flicking around to prove his points as they step out of the elevator, "Three elevators, one on each side of the floors and one in the middle. They can hold quite a few of us."</p><p> </p><p>"You two can show them to their room," Ulaz speaks up, tapping on his pad, "Seems I am needed in the infirmary. I will meet you all in the mess hall in a few vargas. I'll have your needed food readied for you there, Keith. Regris, you may want to show them how to change the lighting and temperature."</p><p> </p><p>And then he steps back into the elevator and disappears. Shiro blinks before shrugging slightly, looking over at Keith who glances back with a similar expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, this way!" Regris strolls down the hall before waving to them, "Your room is way down here."</p><p> </p><p>They follow him. Antok comes with as they finally come to a door. It's no different from the rest, other than having a small scanner on the side like the others do with a few Galra numbers and letters.</p><p> </p><p>"The middle elevator is right there," the older Galra with a spiked tail nods his blue head at the bigger door, "And your room is right here. Take a look. It's not much, but I think you'll like it."</p><p> </p><p>He presses his tail to the scanner, and the door slides open. Darkness greets them as Shiro's breath catches. It's not a cell. It's not his cell. He's not back there. As if sensing his thoughts, Keith's tail wraps around Shiro's flesh arm, grounding him as they go inside. Purple lights turn up, not unpleasant at all. The room is simple, as big as their old cell. A bunk rests to one side and a desk to the other that could fit both of them comfortably, although that may be because they are made for larger Galra and not humans. A door leads to the back and to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"The back door is a restroom," Antok says before crossing his arms, "You'll find a sink, shower, and tub. Soap and supplies are in there already, even that slime."</p><p> </p><p>Keith perks up at that, which makes Shiro laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"What's in that door?" He asks, pointing at the side one.</p><p> </p><p>"That's your closet to place your clothes, casual and battle ones," Regris explains before tapping on it to show it's empty, "We'll get you a new set of clothes."</p><p> </p><p>He taps the wall, making two hatches open, one on each side of the closet.</p><p> </p><p>"The right is for dirty clothes to get cleaned," he nods before grinning excitedly, "And the left is for more bedding to make a nest."</p><p> </p><p>"A nest?" Shiro asks in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Regris grabs up an arm full before taking it to the bed that's already got two blankets. Throwing them on, he shifts it around some before practically shoving them into it. As soon as Keith nears it, he makes a weird sound, like a chirp mixed with a snarl. A millisecond later, he starts to move the blankets around before finally settling down on the material with a small sigh that turns into a whine when he sees that Shiro hasn't joined him.</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to share his nest with his mate," Regris nods at Keith before Shiro joins him. It's pretty comfy, like sleeping on a firm cloud. He lets out a sigh of contentment as he relaxes back, Keith nuzzling into his neck with a happy chirp, "Nests are important to many of us for comfort and health. They are a way for us to bond, especially between packmates and close mates. It's even better if you add things that carry your scents, for our noses can smell it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Shiro nods before an idea sparks. He's beginning to feel restless. They normally have exercised together at this point, "Do you have a gym?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gym?" Regris asks with a tilted head, clearly lost.</p><p> </p><p>"Eer...some place where we can spar each other?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! The training deck," Regris grins before flicking his tail around, "That's on the second floor. We have two types. The big communal deck where everyone trains in, and a small few more private rooms that have some targets and stuff. Either room would be great for a sparring match."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Keith smiles at the Galra before taking Shiro's hand, "Where is it exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"A few rooms past the general deck," Regris nods before starting for the bedroom door, "And there's other things you might like there too. See you guys at chow time."</p><p> </p><p>And then he's gone. Antok lingers behind to show them the lighting system and temperature controls before he marches out, likely procrastinating meeting back up with Kolivan. Shiro doesn't get time to think as Keith pulls him down the hall to the middle elevator. They take it, the thing empty besides them as they go down. As soon as they exit, they see the training deck they were told about. It's giant, with all kinds of Blades in different shapes and sizes training away.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro watches in amazement and horror as some go to combat hand-to-hand and others with swords and knives and even a gun here and there. The Blades do all kinds of tricks, and he's pretty sure he sees one balance completely on their fingernails. Before he can let himself go down that rabbit hole and stick around for an hour, he glances to the side to see that about a dozen individual rooms with sliding doors. He tugs Keith to them, slipping into an unoccupied one before shutting it. The system flashes before locking up. A giant black mat sits innocently in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to have your ass kicked, Old Timer?" Keith smirks at him, stretching his arms above his head. The suit he's wearing doesn't make him look any less attractive, body lean and lithe, but strong.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Shiro teases back at him before rotating his flesh shoulder and then the other, "Who won our matches on Earth?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's been awhile," Keith answers back before grinning, getting into a better stance, "Scared I'll finally catch up, Old Timer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Scared? Never," Shiro laughs before mimicking his boyfriend's stance, raising a brow. He waits, patiently as ever. Keith always snaps first. The younger man simply cannot tolerate being inactive, so he's the one to launch first. And he does the same here.</p><p> </p><p>With a small growl, he hurries for Shiro's ankle. The older leaps over the swipe before aiming for Keith's arm. The younger ducks out of his grip before rolling behind Shiro, landing a quick, light punch to Shiro's back.</p><p> </p><p>Keith 1, Shiro 0</p><p> </p><p>He evens it up with a kick to Keith's side, soft enough not to bruise. Keith focuses on Shiro even more after that, gaze sharpening with interest. He throws himself into Shiro's body, which the other avoids. Back and forth they battle it out before Shiro loses track of who has scored what. Before he's aware of it, they're both on the mat, rolling around and doing general roughhousing.</p><p> </p><p>Keith's clearly into it, playfully kicking and pushing at him. He joins in as they flip and roll around, excited chirps leaving Keith as Shiro himself chuckles. Soon enough, Shiro pins Keith down to the mat on his back, pressing his hands over the other's wrists. He laughs along with Keith who goes relaxed. Before Shiro can think, his eyes fall to the line of Keith's throat, glistening with sweat and oh so clean. He can change that. He really wants to.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" Shiro asks softly, practically a whisper. He wants to know that Keith wants this too. That Keith is okay with this, "Can I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith responds breathlessly, eyes half-lidded with want, "Always."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro slowly moves forward, keeping his eyes on Keith to see that the younger is not worried. He bends just slightly, pressing his lips to Keith's neck, getting a small gasp from the other, followed by a tiny sigh of contentment. Before he can think, he bites down on the skin just where Keith's stripe meets peach skin, just enough to leave red marks. The younger arches against him, moaning before grabbing his hair and tugging at it gently. Shiro responds automatically by sucking on the skin there, getting an even more beautiful sound as the older shifts to get better situated. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro is hard. So is Keith.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel it against him. So can Keith, for the younger whines softly, hips flicking up to drag on his. The younger pants unevenly, tail wrapping around his thigh tightly as if to drag his leg closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, baby," Shiro nods before positioning them better. They're tight enough that every minuscule movement creates hot friction between them. If they can't have actual sex without protection, this is the next best thing. Heat flares through Shiro before he grinds forward against Keith who does something similar.</p><p> </p><p>It's not long before they both cum.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Shiro," Keith says before nuzzling into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime, Keith," he answers back before hugging him close, "We should probably get back to our room to change. Then you want to look around more before supper?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Days pass. In that time, they explore the base. On the exercise floor, there is a large pool and hot tub. The pool is both for injury therapy and training how to swim and fight in water. The hot tub is mainly for relaxing, the oils in the water rejuvenating to all skin and fur types. Shiro keeps it in mind.</p><p> </p><p>As Ulaz promised, Keith gets extra food that Shiro doesn't even want to touch after the first time. He had been dumb enough to try it and his soul left his body at the disgusting flavor and texture. It was like eating meat straight from a raw animal's leg with a rocky smooth texture. But Keith clearly likes it, chirping happily as he eats it up. Says it tastes kind of like the coyote burgers his dad used to make. And he also gets something that looks like milk, but has a more tangy smell like fruits blended together. Clearly the food is helping, for Keith's fur is much shinier and softer and tougher than before. His nails are healthier than before. He also has less problems with his teeth being sensitive and has less outbursts from frustration. </p><p> </p><p>And they find the library. It's amazing. It's literally the whole floor, so large that it would put any Earth to shame. Shelves upon shelves of books and other texts line the walls probably twelve feet or higher. Statues line the rooms of different figures, Galra and non-Galra. Pillars lead upward every shelf end, depicting something new on each tile. The ceiling is truly fascinating, painted like the night sky of some foreign world. It's beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Keith blinks before his hand brushes one of the tiles. It shows a stickish people surrounded by plants, some holding onto it with a glow. A city and forest sit in the background, so detailed as if it's a photograph, "Who makes these?"</p><p> </p><p>"We all do," Regris pokes his head out of a random statue, making Shiro's heart speed up in fright. The older jumps along with Keith who latches onto him, crawling up his back to rest on his shoulders. In his shock, Shiro lights up his arm. Regris looks at the both of them before grinning sheepishly, tail wagging softly before he frowns, "I didn't mean to scare you. Just saw you there. Heard your question. Had to answer it."</p><p> </p><p>They both relax. Keith doesn't move, instead wrapping his legs around Shiro's torso before resting his head on Shiro's own.</p><p> </p><p>"Who made that?" He nods at the painting, "Who are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Those are the Olkari," Regris grins before his tail taps the tile, "They are legendary for their abilities to connect with nature and technology and integrate the two. We've had a few Olkari hybrids paint their people and write their history in the shelves nearby."</p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing," Keith gasps before waving to another one above it. It has small aliens with curly horns and thick tails, a giant fire behind them and a huge but graceful white castle behind it, "Who are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Arusians," the hybrid laughs, "They're very isolated people and definitely very friendly. I haven't met any of them but our group found them a long time ago. They're a little eccentric about fires though."</p><p> </p><p>"Pyromaniacs?" Shiro asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sacrificial fires," the other rubs his head, "No one knows why. They're very spiritual people. Everything is a legend in their people. They helped the Blade write those texts and paint this tile."</p><p> </p><p>"How many tiles are there?" Shiro asks breathlessly before glancing at all of the beautiful handcrafted plates. There's so many within eyesight, much less where he can't see.</p><p> </p><p>"As many as needed," Regris nods, "We have lots of people on record. But we also have some blank spots. Like this."</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, a blank tile sits between two filled ones. The shelf beside it is empty. Shiro gets an idea just as Keith asks it.</p><p> </p><p>"Could we use this one for our planet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Regris shrugs, "I don't see why not. We don't have your planet or system on record. We are more than just spies and warriors. You'll have to check with Kolivan first, but he will allow it."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" Shiro wonders. </p><p> </p><p>"He thirsts for knowledge, all and any," Regris snickers before gasping happily, going to a tile that has people who look a lot like him, "These are my other half. Mom met my Blade father here where they had me."</p><p> </p><p>They talk with each other for a while as Regris shows them around. It would take days upon days, maybe weeks or years, for them to read all of it. Most of the text is in Galran, but the translators aren't too hard to work, especially the glasses that automatically turn script into something they can read. They find readings on everything from cooking a steak to how to take out someone by hitting one specific body part or another. There's glitches, so some words don't translate right. It's not calibrated with very good English but it does have enough to make Shiro ask:</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get English into your translator?" Keith peeks over at the half-Galra with a pair on his face too, looking adorable, "It's not quite right but it's doing a pretty good job."</p><p> </p><p>"Krolia," Regris grins before messing with a book, skimming the pages before putting it back, "She learned enough of it to bring it back. She didn't know everything, of course, so it's rocky."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you sounding like that?" Keith asks with a small frowning. Regris gives him a clueless look, "When you talk about her? Like you are close with her."</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Regris nods before sighing softly, "When I was just a kit, barely 16, my mother died on a mission. The grief was too much for my father who died shortly later at his own hand. I was lost and alone and Krolia...she took me in as her own. She's like another mother to me and I love her a lot. She's trained a lot of people around here. Everyone knows her, and we all care for her as she does for us."</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowns deeply before narrowing his eyes. A second later, he slams his book shut aggressively before practically tossing the glasses off and disappearing. Shiro doesn't miss the tears on his lashes. Shiro lets him go as Regris makes a hurt sound not unlike those Keith makes. It's the first he's heard from the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I say something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Shiro shakes his head, "You didn't know. Keith's had a hard life on Earth, our planet. His own father passed due to his job when he was young and his mother was never there. You knowing her and being so close hits him hard, that he's yearned for that for many years...deca-phoebes."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Regris frowns, tail limp, "How do I make it up to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just be his friend," Shiro answers back before setting his glasses aside, "And don't avoid the topic of his mom. He's just hurt right now, but he really does want to know her. And please don't tell anyone what I told you, especially not Krolia if she shows up. She should hear it from Keith himself."</p><p> </p><p>The Galra nods in promise. Shiro gets up, going to check on Keith who is in their room. He holds the other near before distracting him with a tickle fight, attacking every sensitive area before a beautiful laugh comes out. Before long, most of their nest is on the floor, Keith on top of Shiro's hips, grinning happily. Shiro smiles up at him, reaching up to rest his flesh hand to the younger's purple cheek stripe, feeling the fuzz there.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, Starshine."</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>A day or so later, they finally are called in to meet with Kolivan. They barely arrive when someone else joins them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kolivan, I am here," a Galra woman steps into the room, dressed in Empire armor. Her skin is purple like any Galra, with wild locks of dark purple and pink. She has large irises, unlike so many Galra who have slits or none at all. She's about Shiro's height, with stripes on her cheeks. She looks like Keith so much that she has to be his mother, "What was so urgent that you called me away from my post? That's unlike you-"</p><p> </p><p>She cuts herself off suddenly. Her neon violet eyes slip to them as she looks over Shiro, clearly knowing who he must be, at least, as the Empire perceives him to be. She likely knows he is human too, just as Keith's dad had been. She goes to open her mouth when her eyes slide to Keith, widening in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith?" She asks quietly, voice cracking slightly as Keith twitches by Shiro's side, tail puffed up and straight out. Oh no. This was not going to end well. Not at all. The woman steps forward, still shocked. She reaches her hand out, still a long way from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Krolia," Kolivan nods and the room shatters.</p><p> </p><p>Keith hisses angrily before glaring at the Galran woman. Said woman frowns in concern, glancing from Kolivan back to Keith, taking another step toward them. It sets Keith off as he growls deeply at her before bolting from the room, never turning his back to her until he's long gone. Krolia winces in pain before watching him leave for a moment. When she turns back, her eyes are livid and swimming with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith is here and you didn't tell me that?" She snaps at the Blade leader, growling just as her son had seconds ago, "He was a prisoner of Zarkon and you never told me he was here."</p><p> </p><p>"I had no knowledge that Zarkon's bed slave was your son," Kolivan says coolly before staring at her, "Until Ulaz came to the base with him. As for why I would not have told even if I knew, and why I didn't mention him, was because you'd rush in impulsively. Krolia, I know you. You would have stormed the Central Command and exposed us-"</p><p> </p><p>"Koliva-" She glares before he cuts her off. </p><p> </p><p>"And you would have gotten your son and his mate killed, possibly along with Ulaz and you."</p><p> </p><p>The woman frowns, taking the information in before her eyes widen slightly, turning to Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Keith's mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Shiro nods before watching her, "I'm his mate. On Earth, we'd be boyfriends."</p><p> </p><p>"You know him well?" She asks carefully, curious, "From Earth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I've known him for years. He's my best friend," Shiro smiles fondly before going on, "I'm happy I got to watch him become the man he is today, at least for about four years."</p><p> </p><p>"He's angry at me," she says softly, looking heartbroken but understanding, "What's happened to him when I was gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to find out for yourself from him," Shiro answers before shrugging, "But he's hurt. He needed you and you left him. I get that it was probably to save him and Earth, but Keith doesn't. So just be there for him now. Show him that you care about him. He'll come around."</p><p> </p><p>"If he's anything like his father, he will." The woman laughs gently, "He was the kindest person I ever knew."</p><p> </p><p>"If he's anything like you," Shiro grins, "He's going to be headstrong about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably more so," she nods, "Thank you…"</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Shiro. You should probably make sure Keith is okay," she sighs quietly before glaring at Kolivan whose face doesn't change at her seething mood, "And I'm not done with you yet!"</p><p> </p><p>He hurries away, having no desire to overhear that awaiting argument. He goes to find Keith.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will include Thace some time. Wanted him in this chapter and then the chapter got too long for it so later...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Be My Battery, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro catches up with Keith in the infirmary where they learn much about Keith's feelings, the druids, Keith's quintessence sensitivity, and Shiro's disease.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: past child abuse, mentioned genocide, talk of past rape, etc...</p><p>Also, the chapter title makes no sense until you read it, and is likely not what you think it is 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro races off after Keith. He's not sure where he's at, since he's got about a three or four minute head start. He rushes to the middle elevator, bumping into a Galra man he's never met before, with ears that are likely covered with purple and white-streaked hair. Apologizing, he takes the device up the floors, going to their room. When he arrives, the room is empty. It's clear that Keith hadn't come here.</p><p> </p><p>He runs off to locate the younger. He searches everywhere he knows. Nothing. Not the training deck. Not the pool. Not the hot tub. Not the library. Not their room still. He's about ready to go down to the first level just to check there again when he bumps into Regris who is reading something on his tablet. The older yelps in surprise before clenching the device near, eyes wide and staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, phew...just you, Shiro," the hybrid sighs with relief before glancing around, "Where's Keith? I thought he'd be back by your side?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking for him," Shiro says before his brain catches up, "Wait, you saw him? Where?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he was heading for the infirmary," the Galra blinks before Shiro takes off at break-neck speed. Said Galra shouts before racing to catch up, longer legs easily matching him, "He didn't look injured. Just very very pissed. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Krolia," Shiro hums softly, which instantly shuts the Galra up. The other gets it, they both know. They jump into the elevator, taking themselves up to the seventh floor. In their exploration, neither of them had been up here. Neither of them had been eager to, especially not since some of their prisoner time included said place. Shiro takes everything in quickly as the door opens.</p><p> </p><p>It's like the standard Galra infirmary. It's basic, with a few cots and showers to the side. It doesn't look like the infirmary they used. He voices such to Regris who nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, we got infirmaries tucked all over in this place," he follows after Shiro as they rush by occupied and empty beds, "Never know when one could get injured. This is the main one where you go if ill or if you have an appointment or need a scan for something like fractures or pregnancies or whatever. It gets pretty busy. The one you used the other quintant is on the eighth floor for decontamination and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Oh. That explains it. Shiro doesn't give it much thought as he runs on. The place is huge, like any floor. It's divided up into sections for the things Regris said. Shiro notes they must be in the scanning/delivery room area as he sees Galra scanning others and a few empty cradles. They're not even halfway through the floor yet, for he sees no elevator. It's a minute longer when he does see it, before a loud crash echoes out at them. A few cries follow, sounding worried and slightly angry.</p><p> </p><p>It all comes from behind the wall. This wall is plain with no sign of what the rest of the halls have. </p><p> </p><p>"What's behind this?" Shiro demands as he presses his hand to the surface. There's one door and it won't open. There's no scanner. It won't budge. Shiro grows frantic as another crash comes inside, knowing its Keith. Keith's in there, maybe hurt. He snarls at Regris, anxiety ramping up to 11, "Regris, what is behind this door!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!" The older man yelps before banging on the wall with his tail and fists, "I've never been inside! All I know is that it's a storage room! Most members don't enter this room ever."</p><p> </p><p>"Stand back," Shiro warns the other, lighting up his fist before diving at the door, he's just about to slice it open when it does just that...opens. He stands frozen as Ulaz stands before him, not at all surprised, even with the glowing lethal fingers inches from his chest. In fact, he seems relieved. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there you are," he grins back before carefully yanking the younger inside, doing the same thing with Regris. The awful noise happens again, like a table has been overturned as more shrieks ring out, "Keith has been making a mess and he won't listen to any of us. As his mate, you're the only hope of calming him down."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Shiro nods before marching forward, "Where is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it!"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there Keith is. That shout is very much his boyfriend's, angry and fiery and hurt. A normal person wouldn't have noticed the last one, but Shiro can. He knows Keith. He's hurting a lot. </p><p> </p><p>He rounds the corner, taking in the sight.</p><p> </p><p>It most definitely is a storage room. Random items are thrown around, hopefully undamaged. There's metal and electronics and glass and other materials in all kinds of shapes. But it's not the only thing. A glass dome...no, a force field...sits over the middle, large enough to be a combat area for about a dozen fighters. Purple ripples like a mirage as Keith stands on the other side of it. He's by a tipped table, the contents spilled at his feet as he huffs agitatedly. Three random people stand by the wall area, maybe protecting the supplies. They look shocked, hands up to placate Keith who continues to move around stiffly, making grumpy sounds mixed with hisses. None of them look Galran, not even hybrid. Shiro doesn't recognize their species but he kind of remembers a similar looking alien he had shared a communal cell with once. They were large (not as big as Antok) with a dog-like face and four medium-sized horns flaring out of their head almost like human dreadlocks. This one is dark blue, compared to maroon.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that," the blue alien says softly, "You're going to break the stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Keith merely hisses stronger before lashing out, knocking something else off the countertop next to him. Shiro rushes to him, coming to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," he starts softly. He hears Ulaz usher the three out but he focuses only on his boyfriend who is even more wound up. His eyes dance on the edge of yellow, teeth sharpening and curving inward more, "Keith?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith doesn't talk to him, turning around before tossing something else out behind them with a small crash. Shiro frowns, never having seen Keith like this. At least, never this aggressive. Keith's always shut down at the mention of his mother, so the older human isn't shocked about that. Must be the Galra side and hormones or something. </p><p> </p><p>"Keith," he reaches out to touch his shoulder, "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith ignores him again before moving towards the wall, palm pressing to the spot. Shiro raises a brow. Keith's never not responded to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith?" Again, nothing as the other sniffs along the metal before tapping on it, one ear pressed to the metal. Shiro tries a different approach, "I know you're stressed about your mother being he-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about her," Keith bites out sharply, still messing with the wall, "What is back here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, we really should talk about i-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I don't want to talk about her," Keith snaps back at him, his eyes looking back at him momentarily before going back to the wall. A second later, he grabs up his blade before slipping it between a few cracks.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, you're going to have to-"</p><p> </p><p>Keith hisses as the wall stays where it is.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk about her," Shiro goes on, "She works here. You're not going to be able to avoid her, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"I said-"</p><p> </p><p>"She's your mother," Shiro steps forward, "I thought you wanted to know her. Wanted to know why she left an-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said that I don't want to talk about her!" Keith explodes like a volcano, eyes slits and voice raspier than ever. The younger glares at him, eyes narrowed as he throws the blade down onto the floor with a small whine of misery, "I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to see her. I don't want to know her. I don't like her. I hate her."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Shiro asks, seeing Ulaz and Regris out of the corner of his eye. The hybrid is clearly unsettled by Keith's angry confession, but Ulaz merely looks at them with a morose expression. Shiro turns his attention right to his best friend, hoping it'll get him to let out his ten plus years of hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why! You know why!" Keith shouts before growling deeply, tail thumping rapidly in agitation, "She left me, Shiro! She left me and pops and never came back! She was never going to come back! She doesn't care! She didn't want me! I had people pick on me because I made cards for my dad for Mother's Day! Because she was never there! She wasn't there when I got sick, she wasn't there when I started school, she wasn't there the first time I broke my arm, she sure as fuck wasn't around when he died! My third foster home convinced me she left me on purpose! My fifth one showed that she was never going to come get me!"</p><p> </p><p>Keith hisses louder before banging on the wall, claws digging into hard steel.</p><p> </p><p>"What's...in...this...fucking wall?" Keith scowls before slamming it again, "I can feel it. Some type of energy…"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Keith rounds on him, stepping forward before growling and hissing, "It's always 'Keith, this' and 'Keith, that.' Maybe I don't want to know her! She didn't want me for 18 years! Maybe it's my turn to not want her! Where was she when my dad died! Where was she when the first foster mother backhanded me for crying because I wanted him back! Where was she when my fourth home practically starved me! Huh!"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro winces, heart breaking. This was way more than he had ever imagined. No wonder he was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"She was here!" Keith screams before his voice goes a bit quiet, in defeat as tinted hair curtains his eyes, "She was here! She didn't save me then. She didn't get me out of there either. For all I know, she probably watched it and didn't care. She probably saw Zarkon rape me and didn't even care. She left!"</p><p> </p><p>The younger paws at his eyes. He's never liked crying, not in the years Shiro has known him. It's probably been a too vulnerable thing for him, especially with his life in the system. The younger lets out that distressed sound, even worse now since it has a yearning and devastated chirp to it too.</p><p> </p><p>"She left!" Keith says before rubbing his face, "She left me. She left me. She left me. She left me."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro doesn't say anything as tears pool in his eyes. He does the only thing he can think of. He wraps Keith into his arms before hugging him close to his chest. The younger continues with the mantra, latching onto him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, it's okay," Shiro says softly, cradling his mate closer to him, resting his face in the joint of his neck. He gently holds the back of Keith's head, "I got you, baby. I'm here. I'm always going to be here for you. Never giving up on you, but more importantly, you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Can't give up on myself," Keith responds back roughly before nuzzling against him. Small distressed noises still come out of him as he blinks tears away, rubbing them off his lashes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew up. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, no," Shiro smiles softly before rubbing Keith's cheek, peering right into galaxy eyes. Of all the changes, those have stayed the same, an alluring grey to blue to purple color, "You don't need to apologize, Keith. I understand. We all hurt sometimes, we all cry. But I'm not going anywhere, especially not because of this."</p><p> </p><p>"But…" Keith swallows thickly before his ears sit backward, his tail between his legs. He's so much like a cat honestly that Shiro has to smile. It's his favorite Earth animal, after all, "I hissed and growled at you. And I knocked all this stuff over. And I wasn't nice to...to Krolia…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, none of that was nice," Shiro frowns as Keith flinches, turning his head downwards in shame. He guides the younger to look up at him. Those eyes swim in tears again, "But we all understand why you did it. None of us are mad at you, baby. Not me, not Ulaz or Regris or Kolivan. Hell, Krolia isn't either. You're hurt, Keith. You've had to bottle up that hurt for years now. It's going to overflow at some point. Just...you can express yourself any time you want to, okay? If you're only comfortable with that around me, that's okay. If you need to shout or kick or punch it out, I'm here for you. Just...just let me help? I really want to help you because I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Keith latches onto him even tighter than before, head resting against his collarbone, sharp teeth gently gnawing on his neck in anxious motions. Those sounds come out again before his tail curls around his thigh. Shiro just holds Keith as he works his way through it. Minutes later, the other pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>"You too," Keith whispers softly before making a chirping sound, "If you need comfort or a punch to throw or uhhh...to shout?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro laughs. His Keith is back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep it in mind," he grins before wrapping his arm around Keith's waist, looking over at Ulaz and Regris, "So what is behind the wall? If Keith feels something, there must be something there."</p><p> </p><p>"There is," Ulaz nods before moving around them, popping the wall open. The panel slides off, showing a hollow pocket. Inside sits a few random objects that honestly look a lot like children toys or maybe jewelry. Keith peers at it, head tilting before he comes close. A second later, the diamond-shaped glass container floats to him, twirling about his head like a mini star, glowing and sparkling bright yellow that turns into a fire red. The object dances excitedly in front of a very confused Keith who raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Keith asks breathlessly before the container twirls around Keith fully, shifting to blue and purple and white and back to red, "It feels...alive."</p><p> </p><p>"It technically is," the medic nods before grinning fondly, "It's quintessence, lifeforce. Everything has it, especially living beings. I have it within me, as well as you and Shiro and Regris and everyone on this base, even plants. That is one of the devices we've stolen from the Empire druids. They're used to tell us which people may be magic users."</p><p> </p><p>"So is Keith a druid?" Shiro asks softly before glancing at Keith. The toy flies around, making more color changes, "Who are the druids?"</p><p> </p><p>"That is a difficult question to answer. Druids are not a single race or species. Anyone can become one if they have a connection to magic and quintessence," Ulaz nods to the other objects, "We train druids here to fight on our side. The three you saw are druids. Keith...he is a different story."</p><p> </p><p>Ulaz picks up a machine thing that looks almost like a static creator in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Druids are known as 'lifetakers' and can drain the quintessence out of someone and turn it to other energy, usually dark. That's why the container changes colors for Keith. He is unknowingly interacting with and changing the forms of quintessence," the oldest blinks before placing his hands over the end of the static ball thing. Yellow lightning dances through the air, "Each color is different. For instance, yellow means raw quintessence. Purple is refined and used in our ships and base. We do not know the meaning of every color yet, as we have never seen some of them. Red is one along with white."</p><p> </p><p>Regris twitiches agitatedly. </p><p> </p><p>"How do we power the base and the ships?" He asks softly, "I've never thought of it before. We don't...hurt others to do that, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, we do not harm anyone to get that energy," Ulaz shakes his head, "It is most like donating blood and plasma. Some quintessence only can be used for certain things, and all have a different one, unique as fingerprints and DNA sequences. Those willing as druids give up some of their life forces every so often to power everything as well as a select few like myself. Our own quintessence will regenerate itself, given enough time. We give about five to ten percent at one time, every other phoebe. We have shifts so no one has to give too much too soon."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Keith?" Shiro asks before wrapping his arms around the other who wraps his tail around Shiro, "You said that he's different."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, see, few people are what we call 'lifegivers.' These are people who can generate and manipulate quintessence," the Galra points at the device by their heads, "That one was actually taken from an Altean druid from long ago. The Alteans are a people commonly known as 'lifegivers' although a few extra races can do the same. As we all know, the Alteans are no more."</p><p> </p><p>"Zarkon?" Keith wheezes crestfallen into his own chest, chin in the dip of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Zarkon," Ulaz agrees just as sadly, "He has fallen quite low. Many people have perished at his command, enemy and ally alike. The Alteans were just the beginning of the end for many cultures and people. Even the Galra home planet was not untouched by the war. Power has blinded so many of us."</p><p> </p><p>The man frowns before putting the object in his hands away. He grabs up another one that looks almost like the one by their faces. It's empty and smaller but clearly stronger. </p><p> </p><p>"Keith, you are somewhere in between, neither a 'lifegiver' nor a 'lifetaker.'" The oldest answers before handing the glass diamond to Keith who stares at it in wonder, "We don't know what you are, and neither does anyone else. The witch was just discovering it when we broke you free. I've looked over her data and I'm surprised. You have abilities of both, but you are far better attuned to quintessence than either groups. You have a extremely high level of the stuff within you, which is strange too. Most people have about 90 to 100 percent quintessence levels, provided they are healthy. You, however, were sitting at 110 percent when she tested you. It could be higher now, and you're not ill from it or experiencing quintessence poisoning."</p><p> </p><p>The man huffs before rubbing his chin in thought. He grumbles a few things, which motivates Shiro to glance at Regris who shrugs. When the human looks back, he sees that Ulaz is typing on his pad.</p><p> </p><p>"And you said she injected it into you, right?" The older peers at them as Keith nods, "To make your Galran features come out?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...uhhh, yeah," Keith nods again before making a distressed sound, "She didn't start that until after she found out that I was Galra. Said something about how I might be the right mix since...since Shiro showed good responses."</p><p> </p><p>"Even he was beginning to become affected by the injections," Ulaz sends the older human a sympathetic look, "The white bangs are a deep sign of that. Not many are born with white hair, and I saw your picture before. No, it's a sign of quintessence poisoning-"</p><p> </p><p>Keith growls deeply, a protective gesture, which the older chuckles at. Shiro himself smiles at that, happy Keith is just as quick to defend him like he would do for Keith.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not enough to harm him now, kit," the man says tenderly, "It seems that your other race is pretty compatible with quintessence to an extension, for Shiro has about 102 percent, although that could be the arm. It produces and uses quintessence to heat up and fuel itself. He's not sick from it, but any higher and he could become permanently wounded or killed."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't Keith just remove the excess?" Regris asks, and Shiro almost forgets he was even there, "If that ever happens."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose he could," Ulaz nods before holding the little glass container up with Keith's hands in his much bigger hands, "But that is very risky, especially if you don't know what you are doing. You could take too much or give too much. Have you ever felt restless before? Like you have too much energy within you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shiro responds before sending Keith a little smile, "He has. We used to spar to get it under control and Keith gets insomnia a lot...except…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro frowns before an idea comes to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz, scan me."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" The other blinks, "What for? Surely you feel fi-oh, I see. Yes, we should scan you."</p><p> </p><p>Said Galra does scan him. They wait a moment before the man gasps in shock. The other types on his pad before returning to scan again. He rescans a few more times before raising his brows.</p><p> </p><p>"This is strange," Ulaz flips through some scans before rubbing his eyes. Regris rests against Shiro's other side as a second shoulder of support, "Your quintessence levels are at 96 percent. Quintessence normally doesn't flex this much…"</p><p> </p><p>He glances over at Keith before scanning the younger. When the results come in, he blinks before tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh...Keith's quintessence is at 116 percent now," the man glances between them before he gets a calculating look. It should unsettle Shiro, since Haggar had done the same for him. But he only sees a curious and worried pair of eyes, not sickly interested ones, "Shiro, when do you feel your best?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh…I'm not sure?" He rubs his undercut before shrugging, "It depends. A lot of the time, it's when I'm with Keith. I figured that was because of the whole mating thing."</p><p> </p><p>"When do you feel better when around Keith?" Ulaz questions him before tapping his pad, "Be specific as you can."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, all the time," Shiro starts before frowning in thought. His mind roams over the past few months and even years back, "But especially when we do activities that make us happy. Sparring, washing each other, exercising, hugging-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sex," Keith interrupts as they glance at him. The other isn't even bothered as he raises a brow back.</p><p> </p><p>"That too," Shiro agrees, "Look, what's wrong, Ulaz? Isn't it just our relationship making us happier?"</p><p> </p><p>"Normally, yes, but not in this case. Quintessence should never shift with this," the older looks something over, "Shiro, this will be difficult, but I need you to tell me what your disease symptoms are. Don't forget anything, even if unimportant."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro definitely begins to become confused and frightened. What did his disease have to do with it? He clenches his robotic wrist, grimacing. Keith chirps in support before nuzzling against his neck slightly. Shiro relaxes slightly as he goes on.</p><p> </p><p>"I had lots of problems," Shiro blinks before frowning in thought, "Fatigue, muscle weakness and spasms, lots of pain, stiffness, coordination problems, reflex issues, a lot of anxiety and depression over it all."</p><p> </p><p>"And when did it stop bothering you as much?"</p><p> </p><p>"When Haggar gave me quintessence," Shiro answers before shaking his head. That's not right. He can feel it, "No, before that. When I first met Keith. The more I got to know him, the less it flared. Ulaz, what is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"You were misdiagnosed," Ulaz grimaces deeply before scanning the both of them, "You do not have a muscular degenerative disease. The doctors never knew of quintessence, so they judged it on your symptoms and scans. You have a chronic quintessence depletion issue."</p><p> </p><p>Regris practically chokes in his surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"That can happen?" He asks in shock, paling, "I thought it doesn't unless it is taken directly from you. I thought it was myth, Ulaz! We were trained so."</p><p> </p><p>"We all thought so. No one knows about this enough," Ulaz narrows his eyes, "And it's what turned the witch to evil. She was researching quintessence when she died and became that monster. But this opens a whole new world. Shiro's body loses quintessence quickly compared to a normal person. Keith's grows much faster than normal. Every time you two interact in a positive way that relaxes you, Keith gives his quintessence to Shiro. In doing so, you balance each other out to remain perfectly healthy."</p><p> </p><p>He practically thrusts his pad in their faces. On the screen, he sees them from minutes ago. There are tints of color flying around them, Shiro colored in purple and Keith in red. Before their eyes, they watch as Keith's glows brighter, tendrils reaching out to his. Before it connects, it turns purple and adds to Shiro's levels.</p><p> </p><p>"You are now at 98 percent, Keith 114," Ulaz stares in amazement, "It's as if Keith is a battery converting different types of quintessence to allow you to absorb it as your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa," Shiro blinks before looking at Keith who does the same, ears perked up.</p><p> </p><p>"We must not let Keith fall into her hands," Ulaz says gravely, "For it would mean the death of us all if she figures out how to duplicate his abilities."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro holds Keith tighter, all the more glad to be free of their prison. The witch was not laying a finger on his mate. Not now, not ever.</p><p> </p><p>"When can I train?" Keith asks softly, "To understand my abilities."</p><p> </p><p>"Right away," Ulaz responds, "We'll train you as though you are a druid, but I'll make changes in your training if need be. Shiro, you are free to come with to support your mate. You'll no doubt want to learn other means of fighting as well. This is war, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Marmora," Regris mutters before shaking his head, growing determined, "I'm coming too. Keith is my friend and I'm going to support him and Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," Keith responds, eyes large in shock, "I mean...you barely know us...and…"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to," the other nods before his eyes practically sparkle with a new idea, "We'll have to go to the library to research."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro busts out laughing. Keith joins in as Regris blinks. Yep, that's the hybrid Galra for sure. Enthusiastic about learning.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll figure this out, together," Shiro nods before sending Keith a cheeky grin, "Looks like you're my battery now, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Dork," Keith says goodnaturedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I mess with Shiro's disease? Why yes, and it makes absolute sense in this fic 😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Training, Training, Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro and Keith begin their training sessions. At the same time, they finally get answers on what mates are from a certain mate pair on base.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: none other than lots of fluff and talk of sexuality/genders/dating/etc...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Again."</p><p> </p><p>"I have been!"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro winces as he watches Keith struggle with his quintessence training. Shiro's boyfriend has been training for the last two hours with Ulaz and a druid. Nothing seems to be working the way it should. Keith hasn't been able to produce or convert any quintessence on his own will, even though he's clearly trying so so hard to. The younger's face is scrunched with frustration and anger. His fists clench as Shiro sighs silently.</p><p> </p><p>"You must feel for the energy around you," the druid - the blue one from a day ago, says carefully, "You are connected to it much better than any of us. You said you could feel the energy in the crystal holder?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Keith grinds out tensely before shaking his head, "I'm trying, okay! That just...that just came to me like when we were escaping."</p><p> </p><p>"When you were escaping?" The woman - for Shiro had figured that out - shares a glance with Ulaz who nods back, "What did you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Energy," Keith growls agitatedly before whining loudly. His tail fluffs up as he sighs, another strange sound leaving his throat, "I don't know how to explain it. I'm bad at this!"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," Shiro steps up, placing his hand over Keith's tense shoulder. He needs to calm him down, "You're not bad at this. You just need to focus on it better. Remember, patience yields focus."</p><p> </p><p>Keith closes his eyes before letting out a small breath. A second later, the air practically shifts as quintessence flares into sight, a bright red like flames. The younger's eye twitches as he grunts softly, one ear back. The red develops a branching shape, reaching out a pocket of yellow quintessence. As the limb wraps around the sphere, the thing glows rapidly a few times before exploding into nothingness. Keith lets out a yelp as his quintessence dies off.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do it," Keith growls before sighing, "Sorry, Ulaz. Dyna...Shiro…"</p><p> </p><p>"It is quite alright," 'Dyna' says back before sending him a gentle smile, "You are young. It takes many years of practice to get this far. Our tactics may not even work for you. We push and push until it comes to us. You may need another way."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Keith is stubborn enough to do that," Shiro laughs at the look Keith gives him, "But what if he approaches it like a 'lifegiver'? I mean, that is the druid way and if he is connected that way, commanding the quintessence will be pointless."</p><p> </p><p>"Good point, Shiro," Ulaz nods thoughtfully before sighing. Regris blinks at him as the older explains, "But we're not sure how they do it."</p><p> </p><p>"What if he gives some of his quintessence first?" The hybrid asks, brow down in deep thought, "Alteans were always diplomatic and peaceful, generous people. They probably never demanded control of quintessence."</p><p> </p><p>"That...might work," Keith nods before closing his eyes again. They wait for a moment, barely breathing as the quintessence gathers again. Ulaz gathers another ball of golden light before the red goes to it. This time, it waits as Keith winces deeply. A moment later, it flares before blowing up on them. Keith cries out again before crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, what's wrong now?" He wonders before hissing, "I was talking with it. It...laughed at me. Fucking asshole."</p><p> </p><p>The younger blinks, noting that they were all staring at him. He crosses his arms tighter to his body, frowning as his tail comes up between his legs, twisting around agitatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was…"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe take a middle road," Shiro grins sheepishly before rubbing Keith's back, "Be firm but don't force it. Be like us. I'll advise you, give you support...but I'll never tell you what to do. Convince the quintessence that you're its friend and protector. Who knows. Maybe it'll want to protect you too."</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods before settling down again. This time, he sits down as Shiro joins him. The other three stand frozen in place as Keith begins to take on that red color again. It takes a little longer than the last times, but it floats to the newest quintessence. They stay in place for a moment before Keith chirps softly, face sweating. Still, neither moves. A few minutes later, the tips of Keith's quintessence streaks yellow, making them gasp as it gathers up the quintessence, hugging it close as it absorbs it, leaching into the red until it's gone. </p><p> </p><p>"How?" Dyna asks in shock, yellow sclera easily seen as her eyes widen, "You weren't kidding when you said that he is different, Ulaz. What did you do, young one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told it that I would protect it and that I accepted it even if it had flaws," Keith blinks before his face takes on a reminiscent look, "That it was free to go when it wanted to. I...I don't think it wants to leave. It seemed...happy to come to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that is a phrase I've never heard used for this," Dyna chuckles before watching Keith, "But it seems you should have a break. It'll be all the training today. You can try something new in two quintants. Ulaz, Regris, Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>They all nod back before heading to the elevator. A few minutes later, they're down at the training deck. A few Galra wait around, probably newer recruits waiting to be trained.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, what energy did you feel when we left the Central Command?" Ulaz questions as the three of them glance at him. The man is serious as ever, peering at Keith.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith tilts his head, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Earlier, you said you felt an energy when we were leaving," the older man nods his head, "Can you explain it to me? Where did it come from?"</p><p> </p><p>"I felt it when we went through the halls. Especially in the hangar room," Keith blinks before he scowls cutely in thought, "I couldn't move, but I could feel it. It felt almost like fire, but safe. Not like the flames that took pops from me. It was warm...and protective...but also scared and mistrustful?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm," Ulaz hums softly before nodding, "Alright. Thank you. Have fun with your training, you three. Do not get sent to the infirmary."</p><p> </p><p>And then he's gone on the elevator again. Regris and Keith share glances with Shiro before shrugging, going on about their day. They make it down to the training area, stepping in just as someone steps up to the front of the class.</p><p> </p><p>It's Krolia, who seems to be determined. Her eyes are a glow with hope and strength, something he has seen in the eyes by his side. Said guy by his side tenses, but doesn't make a move as a dozen Blades straighten up behind them. They join in, Shiro used to his military training from his cadet days. If nothing else, Iverson had been a stickler on discipline techniques. He always demanded a lot out of them, and that would no doubt come in handy here.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia seems to agree, for she glances over them, probably looking over their forms. When her eyes slide over to Keith, those orbs soften slightly before filling with guilt and hurt, moving onto the next recruit. Shiro watches as she takes out what must be a borrowed sword. It's real, but Shiro has noticed that the woman doesn't carry a knife. Probably because her own is currently with Keith on his backside.</p><p> </p><p>"Your blade will be the most important and used thing you possess here," Krolia starts before dropping said weapon and kicking it out behind her without a care, "But first, you have to learn the basics. Your sword could save your life out in the field, but the moves you use can do even better. Today, we will be learning hand-to-hand combat, starting with how to get into a good stance so you're not knocked off your feet within the first two ticks of fighting. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>She crouches down slightly, evening her weight out on both feet. She stays on the balls of her feet, ready for anything as she tilts her right side away a bit, both fists up. The rest of the class tries to mimic her. Shiro sees that many do well, but a few struggle with the action. It comes easily to Shiro, for he's done it so much with the Garrison combat classes and the gladiator fights, especially before he got his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now hold it," Krolia speaks gently but firmly, moving throughout the crowd to each person, carefully fixing any mistakes to their positions, "It's not easy, and some of us will have problems getting this wrong...Hethor, move this arm a little bit down, good. Rugh, don't start sliding your feet out on me. Venrik, keep your eyes off the floor or your opponent could take you out with a well-placed kick to the face. Always watch your face."</p><p> </p><p>It goes on like that as Shiro waits. Keith fidgets beside him, whether in anxiety of eventually being bothered by his mother, or the need to move around like he always does. Soon enough, Krolia is with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Regris, good to see that you've taken in what I said a while ago," she grins before humming softly as said Galra's tail practically vibrates. Shiro chokes back a chuckle as the older tries so hard not to let his tail move out of place like an excited puppy. Krolia notices it too, "Better control of your tail, good. However, you don't have to be stiff with it. The movement might distract your opponent enough to give you an advantage. Just remember that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will," Regris reassures her, still in place. She turns her attention to Shiro, no doubt seeing his amusement in his eyes. Shiro's grandpa used to always say that his eyes were his open book, and that he could tell he was lying or happy or sad by looking there. It's true, for the Galra turns to him before looking his stance over.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job, Shiro," she sends him a grin, "I don't see much wrong with your stance. Just keep your knees flexible. We don't want them to lock up on accident."</p><p> </p><p>And then she turns her attention to Keith who has not noticed that she's looking at him. He stands in stance, but his hands, feet, and tail twitch impatiently in a much different way than Regris had just done. The younger has never been able to be still and wait this long to launch himself into a fight. He also seems to be in deep thought or something.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith?" Krolia calls out before waving a hand in front of his face. The younger blinks before glancing at her, face going confused and then slightly angry.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He says with a small growl before taking a deep breath, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>Krolia looks ready to ask him if he's okay, but she glances over to Shiro who shakes his head. Keith hates being singled out like that. He's one of the most private and introverted people Shiro knows, so it's best to ask that question when all others are gone. She gets the hint and moves on.</p><p> </p><p>"Which hand is your dominant hand?" She asks before taking a glance over his body again, as if seeing something for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"Both," Keith stares at her, face tight with displeasure. It's a face Shiro knows he's made at high-ranking officers he's never liked, "I'm ambidextrous."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," she nods before slowly taking both of his arms into his hold. Despite the time to adjust, Keith tenses more than before. Krolia pretends not to notice as she sets Keith up the opposite way with his left side back more. She releases him before stepping back and nodding. Shiro notes that Keith seems a bit more comfortable in this stance, "You don't have to copy me exactly, Keith. If using your left hand is more comfortable, go for it. Other than that, you have it right. Good job."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," is all Keith says, like a dismissal. Krolia's face doesn't change in disappointment, but Shiro knows it hurts her for her son to treat her in such a way. But she understands that he has a lot to work through, of which some was inadvertently caused by her leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Now…" she starts teaching the whole class again. Shiro does his best to listen along, but he turns his attention to his boyfriend to make sure he's okay. Keith is clearly listening, but he's still troubled.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro lets it sit, acknowledging that there's nothing he can do at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Days later, Keith is...anxious. Shiro can tell. The younger is antsy like there's an uncomfortable fire under his skin. He's easier to snap and looks tired. So Shiro takes him aside one morning in their room as they go to undress to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith peeks up at him, arms crossed with his ears backwards, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well...you seem anxious?" Shiro frowns in concern before resting his hand on Keith's shoulder, rubbing at tense muscles, "Is it your training or your mom? Have you been having nightmares?"</p><p> </p><p>"Neither," Keith says too quickly before wincing, "Well, it's not. Not really. And I'm sleeping okay. It's...it's stupid…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, nothing is stupid if you have an issue," Shiro defends the other who sends him a sceptical look, "I'm here for you, thick and thin. Good and bad. Not leaving."</p><p> </p><p>"I...I know," Keith sighs exhaustedly before sitting on the bed, "It's just hard...I just…I'm feeling weird. I...I think I miss the collar."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro blinks, but he doesn't say a thing. Keith needs to speak, not him. He thinks he gets it though. </p><p> </p><p>"I miss the comfort it gave me?" Keith wheezes softly before rubbing his face, head down, "It wasn't much, but it was always there for months on end, the one piece of anything that I got to wear. I knew what I could do and where I could go with it on and it was tight enough to remind me it was there but loose enough to breathe in. I don't want that back, but I miss the feeling, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Keith," Shiro waits for the other to look up at him, "I get that. After they got rid of the muzzle, I felt the same way. I wanted something to comfort myself with, to cover my face, to give me a reason to not talk. It was safer when I didn't speak up. My feeling comes and goes, but I was only in it for a few days. You wore yours for months. There's no need to feel ashamed about it. I'm just glad you're alive to feel this way."</p><p> </p><p>Keith glances at him as if to make sure he's not lying. The look flashes Shiro back years to that day in the Garrison when he promised to never give up on Keith. It spontaneously warms and breaks his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, bed sounds good," the older yawns loudly, exaggerating it greatly, "I'm pooped."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you are, Old Timer," Keith teases back before Shiro gasps in mock annoyance, "What you going to do about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a few ideas," Shiro teases back just as fondly before grabbing Keith up and pinning him to the nest, climbing on top of him and tickling his ribs, right over his sensitive sides. Neither care about their nudity as Keith laughs loudly, pushing at him with a wide grin. Shiro grins happily before moving to his thighs, tickling the stripes there, "Gotcha."</p><p> </p><p>"Gah! Hah!" Keith shouts before wriggling out of his hold, "Shiro! Tickles! Hah!"</p><p> </p><p>"This Old Timer isn't too old," Shiro grins wickedly before he's suddenly upright with a squirming half-Galra on his stomach. The younger holds his arms tightly with his own, and his tail pins his legs down. Shiro moves his limbs, shaking his head when he can't get free. Under normal circumstances, he'd panic. But he knows by the heat and comfortable hold that it's Keith. His Keith. His mate, "Okay, I yield."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Keith pouts playfully before nuzzling into his neck, "You can't yield yet. You got to tickle me to death."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah," Shiro laughs before shaking his head, "I'm not ticklish."</p><p> </p><p>"You are," Keith narrows his eyes, staring at him before a smirk crosses his lips, "I know just where."</p><p> </p><p>And then Keith's face is pressing into the crease of his armpit. A second later, sharp fangs bite at him playfully, elating a little laugh from the older. A tickle runs through his body, down his spine before he chuckles louder. Keith grins up at him before nuzzling against his chest and biting again.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith! Baby!" He bursts into a heavy laughter, throwing his hands up, "Stop! Stop!"</p><p> </p><p>The scamp doubles down, licking his armpit with his sandpaper tongue. Shiro almost dies at the sensation that rips through him, definitely a tickling one.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith! Stop!" He giggles before giving up, letting Keith have his way. The younger shifts around in a cute way, totally focused on his play. It's so normal for Shiro to see from Keith, especially when completely comfortable. It may be a Galra kit thing, the strong urge to rumble and tumble. Like a kitten playing with a plastic mouse. Shiro can't break himself from watching as dark eyes gaze from his neck to his chest and back multiple times. A few chirps come out as Keith wiggles against him, ears back in his wonder. It's so strange to see, but no less beautiful or awe-inspiring. Just as he thinks that, Keith curls up on his chest into a tight ball, something that should be impossible as his head rests practically on his butt, legs over his ears and tail straight out in a lazy manner. Shiro waits for a moment before he hugs the other comfortably. He carefully slides a blanket over them before starting to slip into a peaceful sleep. A small rumble takes up the air as vibrations ring through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Keith's purring. It's definitely a Galra thing. It just makes him even cuter. Shiro goes to sleep, content by the sound and feeling of the younger purring.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Shiro goes to Ulaz, hoping for a scarf or something and maybe some help. Keith comes with, not currently occupied with anything. They make their way to the seventh floor, seeing the man right away. He's wrapping up someone's arm, putting it into a sling.</p><p> </p><p>"Let your arm rest, Recuk," he says before giving the other medication, "And take one of these every four vargas. If it doesn't feel better in the next day, come back. At the end of the movement, come back for a checkup."</p><p> </p><p>The Galra nods before taking off. Ulaz hums softly before glancing over at them. His face softens greatly before he waves his hand at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in," he grins at them, "I could use a little help. Our supplies need to be sorted. Bandages, disinfectant, slings, clothes, all of it. Expecting more people in here than usual since they're doing a water training class today. Lots of Galra don't know how to swim properly, much less fight in water."</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to ask you something," Shiro starts before the other cuts him off suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>"We should talk about it later, Shiro," the man bustles about while checking everything. Keith works in the corner, trying to put oxygen masks up on the top shelf, "We are busy here now. If you wish, you and Keith are invited to dinner at my apartment tonight. We can talk freely then."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Shiro nods before putting it in the back of his mind. He helps Keith place the masks up high, sorting everything else out just as multiple Galra come into the room. Ulaz is right. Many of them have minor wounds. Some dislocated limbs, some shallow cuts, a few coughing up water, and more. It's so packed that Shiro doesn't even get to think of why he went to Ulaz in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, they get done with the last patient and get sent to their own room with the promise of food in an hour. Shiro and Keith share a shower before lounging around for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>And then they make their way to the fourth floor. Much like their hall, it looks the same. They tap on the door leading to Ulaz's room, and the man opens it.</p><p> </p><p>"Right on time," the man chuckles before nodding his head towards the inside of his room, "Come in. We were just finishing up the meal. We even got Keith his food from the cafeteria."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Ulaz," Shiro nods before glancing around. It is an apartment, with a small living room area to relax in. A kitchen rests to the backside of the room, divided by a wall. Shiro can't see whoever is in the other room, but he can hear utensils clicking around. The air smells good, fresh with cooking food. In a way, the apartment reminds him of the one he and Adam used to share, except that it was much darker in this one. There was likely a bedroom and bathroom too, along with the shoots to take out dirty clothes and bring in sheets.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem," Ulaz grins before guiding them into the room, "Did you two have a good time after we left?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before his tail flips a bit, "We did."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," the older sighs happily before bringing them to the table. It's already got five dishes on there, as well as a spot for Keith's added meal, "Sit. Food is done now."</p><p> </p><p>They do sit. Keith takes the seat to his left as Shiro plops down. The food smells even better from this spot. A dark pitcher of something rests to the middle, which Ulaz pours into a few cups. Shiro raises a brow before taking a sip. It's almost like tea mixed with lemonade, but a bit bitter. Surprisingly good.</p><p> </p><p>"That's one of the Galra's favorite drinks, our joy," Ulaz nods before chuckling. Shiro glances at what he's looking at, only to see Keith's face is scrunched up in disgust, his fangs pointing out as he stares at the wall. A small whine leaves Keith before he shivers and pushes the drink away with his tail, "It's not a favorite among all of us, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"Tastes like feet," Keith growls before grabbing his milkshake drink and taking a deep sip, "And hot dog water."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro blinks before shrugging slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's one of the most descriptive things I've heard it be called," another Galra walks up to them, holding a steaming pan of what looks a little like spaghetti and meatballs. Holy crap, it's the same Galra he ran into days before, "Although, I am unsure of what hot dog water would be like."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither would I...must be an Earthling thing," Ulaz chuckles before nodding at them, "Thace, this is Shiro and Keith. Keith and Shiro, this is my mate, Thace."</p><p> </p><p>"I think we briefly met," Thace laughs softly before extending his hand. Shiro grips his elbow in the way he knows Galra do, "You were in a hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that," Shiro grins sheepishly, "Was trying to find Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfectly understandable," Thace answers before claiming his seat as Ulaz joins, "I'd be doing the same if my mate were upset."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what is a mate?" Shiro wonders carefully, "I mean, we've been hearing about this so much, but no one's explained it to us yet."</p><p> </p><p>"No one's told you about the mating process?" Thace asks with wide eyes as Ulaz starts dishing out some food, "Not completely surprising. We are very used to our people knowing about it already and teaching their loved ones. But you are just a kit, so you were never taught. Hmmm…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro starts to help with the food too. No point in only Ulaz doing so. Keith sits there, clearly unsure of what to do. Soon, all four plates are full and they start eating. The meal is delicious, so they sit in comfortable silence. It's a good few minutes in when the other begins his tale.</p><p> </p><p>"What courting system do you use on Earth?" He asks before glancing at each of them, "There are so many out there, each custom different."</p><p> </p><p>"We date on Earth," Shiro answers back before shrugging, "It's not usually a serious thing, but it can be. People do so to see if they work together and like each other before they get married and spend their lives together."</p><p> </p><p>Like Adam and he had wanted back before Kerberos. Before this whole mess. He glances at Keith who isn't looking his way, instead glancing over at the Galra in front of him. God, Keith's so beautiful. If anything, he's glad they're down this path if that means that he has Keith and Keith has him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dating, alright," Thace nods before eating a noodle dish a lot like penne, "Lots of people do that. Mating is much the same, but a little bit of everything. Sometimes we do dating stuff, other times not. It depends on the mate pair. But mating to us is to promise our lives together no matter what. Some mates never wed, some do right away, and some wait for a while. But when a pair mate, they know they have each other. They're best friends, close as can be, much like a sibling but more."</p><p> </p><p>"You and Ulaz are mates, right?" Keith asks softly before raising a brow, "And Kolivan and Antok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we are," Ulaz nods before placing his chin on his hand in thought, "We've been mates since we met, really. We were in the same training class many deca-phoebes ago and were instantly drawn in."</p><p> </p><p>"I liked Ulaz's kindness and perseverance," Thace grins over at the other who probably rolls his eyes goodnaturedly, "And he appreciated my skills and will to survive. We quickly bonded despite the differences, and we've been together since."</p><p> </p><p>"I do think we've been one of the longest going mate pairs around here," Ulaz nods before picking up his glass and swirling the liquid around, "Even longer than Antok and Kolivan. And not everyone becomes mated with someone. Some simply do not wish to mate for various reasons. Regris is one of those people. To us, gender does not matter. It's the connection."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, it's that way back on Earth too," Shiro smiles before holding onto Keith's unoccupied right hand with his left, "There's many sexualities. Some are into the same gender, some into the opposite, some both, some neither, and some just don't care about what gender or have to form a connection first. People have pondered it for many deca-phoebes."</p><p> </p><p>"There's many genders among our people," Ulaz responds back with a small hum, "Shiro, you have male reproductive parts and identify as such. Keith has both parts and yet is comfortable with being male. Some intersex people lean to a female label, regardless the organs they possess. Some are no gender at all. It depends on the person. When we mate, we care little for that, but rather personality. Mating is not unlike dating, for some mates decide they are not a good match after a bit. But for the most part, Galra mate once."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I remember correctly," Thace nods, "It's said that some Galra cannot bear being without their mate. That connection is important, and if broken, can hurt the Galra more than any other race. More often than not, both die even if one goes in battle or sickness."</p><p> </p><p>"Like Regris's dad," Keith glances at them before his ears fold with sadness. His eyes turn to Shiro as his tail curls around the older's elbow, "I can't imagine not having Shiro with me."</p><p> </p><p>Not 'I don't want to imagine' or anything like that. It's said with a dedication that speaks volumes. Keith will not give up on him, just like he will not give up on Keith. If Shiro had a tail, he'd wrap it over Keith's, but as it is, he covers the limb with his mechanical hand, smiling fondly at the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Me neither."</p><p> </p><p>Keith huffs back softly before shifting.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the bathroom?" He asks hesitantly before getting up. Ulaz sends him an understanding grin before giving the directions. Keith thanks him before wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck gently, "Be back in a few minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be here," Shiro smiles as Keith walks to the back of the kitchen to a new door. A moment after the thing closes, Shiro looks at the two before him, "Do you two have a scarf I can have? Also, is there somewhere I could take Keith on a date? Back on our home planet, there's a day called Valentine's Day, where we get to be overly romantic. I'm not sure what the date even is there, but it never hurts to go on a date. I mean, we've been together for about three months or so, but we haven't done the actual...dating part. I want to take him somewhere he'll love."</p><p> </p><p>"I have the perfect place," a new voice joins in. Shiro looks over to see that Krolia is standing by the kitchen wall, leaning on it. Her face is soft as she sends them a nod, "Keith's father...he always loved nature. He was entranced by the stars and sunsets. I have no doubts that Keith takes after him there. Larep is one of the planets I would take him to, Shiro. While you're there, enjoy yourself too. And what better way than making it a Valentine's Day date. Keith's father...he told me about it. He even took me out one time, into the desert on his bike."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Shiro blinks before his brows go down. This information is so personal. He can't help but feel bad that he's hearing it before Keith himself, "Thank you. He'll love it. I know you two don't know each other, but you will. Do you want me to let him know or…"</p><p> </p><p>"No credit is needed," she shakes her head before sighing sadly, "I just want Keith to be happy. If that means I help from the distance, so be it. At least you're here for him, Shiro. I can't thank you enough."</p><p> </p><p>"You never have to," Shiro nods back before shrugging, "He's my mate, and I love him. I know he loves me just as much, maybe more."</p><p> </p><p>"You wish to stay, Krolia?" Ulaz asks curiously before showing that there's more in the plates left of food, "We have plenty left."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I best go," she shakes her head before glancing over at the occupied door, "I'll ruin your evening. I'll see you later, Thace and Ulaz. You too, Shiro. Training starts sharp and early. Come to me if you have any planning issues."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Shiro laughs before sending her a smile. The woman gives him a strange look, something between reminiscent and heartbroken, "Just give Keith some time. He'll come around."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll send our leftovers," Thace sends her a nod, "Your favorite is in there."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Thace," she chuckles before exiting. Just as she disappears, Keith comes in. For a second, he glances around, scenting the room before shaking it off and going back to his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we doing with our next session, Ulaz?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to have the next chapter out on the 14th. Sheith is going on a date!!! 🖤❤ perfect for Valentine's Day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy Valentine's date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro and Keith go on a Valentine's Day date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!! ❤🖤❤🖤❤</p><p>Warnings: Sexual and non-sexual intimacy, self-doubt, internalized fantastic racism (?), fluff</p><p>Shiro loves Keith, Keith loves Shiro! Onto the date:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith doesn't know where Shiro is taking him.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he's going along willingly. Shiro would never rush him into a situation that could get him hurt, not really. Racing hoverbikes back before at the Garrison was different. It was all about the thrill and excitement and spending time with each other. Keith's alway loved the quiet of nature, and Shiro always knew it. Keith would think that's what Shiro is doing now, if he wasn't being practically shoved into a small Galra fighter ship. </p><p> </p><p>"Shiro, where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>The older shakes his head, glancing around before punching a few buttons. Keith raises his brow in question as the man glances at him with a serious but calm face. Not his leader face, but still…</p><p> </p><p>"That's a surprise," Shiro answers briefly before hoisting a bag of something into the ship and under the seat. It's fairly large, with the smell of food weaving out of it. Another bag joins it, looking like blankets or something. The man turns to him as he hops up on the edge, holding out his hand, "Come on, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I'm not happy to go wherever with you," Keith laughs softly before shaking his head, both ears twisting, "But uhhh...what are we doing? We're not taking off to the middle of nowhere and never coming back, are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Shiro pouts cutely before glancing around again, as if making sure no one else would see them. Keith crosses his arms, a frown on his lips. He's not sure about the other right now. For all he knew, the man was drugged up.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Keith grabs onto the older's hand. It's much bigger than his own, and warm to the touch. He jumps up easily to stand level with the other...or as level as possible, since Shiro is at least six inches taller than him. He gazes into grey eyes that dance with worry and secrecy and laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm great," Shiro chuckles softly...nervously too. Once again, he peers around the vehicle, "I'll be even better when we are off base."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay…" Keith raises his brow but doesn't argue. Instead, he nods and sits down in the co-pilot seat, seeing that Shiro certainly planned ahead. It's a dual fighter jet, not a single one. There's enough room that the bags sit comfortably in the middle of the seats. Shiro slips in with him before closing the door and sitting down to Keith's left. The machine starts with a soft hum as the door to the outside world opens up. Seconds later, they're up and out of there, zooming into outer space. The two black holes and blue star zip away from them as they fly out of the path Antok and Ulaz brought them in on. Keith glances back to see a blue layer of something slam shut where they just dove past. He looks over at his mate who sends him a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>They're locked out for the next two days. Shiro planned this down to the details.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a surprise," Shiro smirks before his face turns fond, "Trust me, nothing bad. You're gonna love it. We'll be there for a few days."</p><p> </p><p>"That's why you chose when the path closes?" Keith stares at him flatly. He glances around before blinking, "Wait...did you tell Kolivan?"</p><p> </p><p>"...no…" Shiro says after a moment of silence. He's looking out in front of them before shrugging, "I knew he'd probably stop us from going. But I really had to do this."</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go on a date with you," Shiro says like it's nothing. Keith blinks in surprise at him. It's a date? Like an actual date? They've been together for about five months now, maybe. They've never had the chance to date. Keith doesn't know what a date feels like, but if it's anything like his time with Shiro in the desert, he's going to thoroughly enjoy it. Shiro must confuse his silence for disappointment, for he smiles worriedly, "If that's okay with you. If not, we can always just do something else. I don't want to pressure you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Keith interrupts him, not wanting the poor guy to go on a whole unnecessary ramble over this. He leans over the bags, resting his head against Shiro's shoulder, "I want to."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Shiro chokes out softly, eyes wide in surprise. The sky outside the window is not unlike Earth, with its stars. Said stars just aren't familiar to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on a date," Keith goes on, looking back at his mate before snickering at Shiro's face, "With you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...I...uhhh...okay...okay," Shiro stutters out before closing his eyes and slumping in relief, "Phew...I was getting worried that it would bother you."</p><p> </p><p>"Shiro," Keith stares, his heart breaking.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just...our relationship is so new," Shiro goes on before pressing on the yokes. Keith lets him have a moment to think. He never glances away from his mate, "It's so new, and I've never been good at relationships, you know. Romantic ones, especially. I've had a few before, Adam being my most serious and...it's nothing like this."</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowns softly. What does that mean? Shiro clearly enjoys their relationship. But...was he acting happier than he was really. Keith would absolutely hate causing Shiro to feel that way. As much as the thought of Shiro leaving him kills him, he didn't want to hold Shiro there with him if Shiro wasn't happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, no, not like that," Shiro gently takes his hands, pulling Keith back to the present, "Our relationship is different, in a good way. With Adam, it felt like dating. We were happy for years, but then we figured out that it wasn't...we weren't a match. But with you...It feels...right. Like fitting into a puzzle that's been missing a piece for a long time. I don't think I want to spend my life without you, platonically or romantically. You're the reason I'm alive now, and I'm not just talking about your abilities. The thought of getting back to you saved me, kept me going in that prison."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro says the last so softly that Keith strains to hear it, even with his better hearing.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I really do love you, Keith," he stares right at Keith, his hand resting comfortably on Keith's arm, "For awhile now. The first few weeks together in our cell. Maybe even before that, around the time I left for Kerberos. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Keith sighs softly before scooting over the bags, practically in Shiro's lap to avoid crushing anything, "Since before Kerberos, I think. It's hard to tell. I've never had siblings, and pops was the only other person I've ever cared for this intensely. I thought that I liked you like a brother for a while. But I realized that it was deeper than that when you were gone."</p><p> </p><p>Keith looks right into silver eyes, said man looking right back. He watches Keith with an awe and amazed expression, one Keith doubts he's worthy of causing. But it makes him feel warm all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shiro chuckles sweetly before wrapping his arms around Keith snugly. Keith feels a happy chirp leave him at the sensation, and he almost blushes. He makes so many strange sounds that only seem to make Shiro like him more. The noises are nothing a human would ever make...well, a full human. Keith shoves that thought out of his head before pressing forward. He rests against Shiro, fitting just right against his chest before they both kiss. It's new to Keith, and Shiro subtly guides him. Before long, they pull apart from each other. Shiro stares at him with a small gleam in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Keith doesn't have to wait long before the older does what he wants. Shiro's warm hand brushes deeply through the fur on his tail, which has been cloth-free. He scratches at the base, nails getting just right into the thick pelt. Keith shivers wildly as a small gasp comes out, shifting closer to Shiro as warmth flows through him. It's different from what kelik feels like, and Keith loves it. It doesn't necessarily feel sexual, just amazing. </p><p> </p><p>"M-mo-re," Keith demands as his throat struggles with a sloppy purr flaring to life, "Sh-Shi-Shir-"</p><p> </p><p>"I got you, baby," Shiro snickers before tapping on the dashboard, probably setting up the autopilot mode, "Luckily, someone helped me program the location into this ship. No one will stop us on the way...we got a bit of time until we get there. It feels good?"</p><p> </p><p>To emphasize, he digs in further. Keith arches his back right there, a breathy moan leaving as he pants. Oh, god, it's the best thing he's ever felt. It's a little like the slime gel he likes, but multiplied by like...a thousand. It only makes it better as Shiro's scent rolls over his nose, mixing with Keith's own smell. It's a lot like campfire smoke with static electricity, some desert dust, and so much more that Keith simply can't name.</p><p> </p><p>"Go-go-goood," Keith purrs more before shifting more. Somehow, he's not turned on yet, but he could definitely get there if given any other affection. This is more of a non-sexual intimacy thing, and Keith loves it. Keith drops his head to Shiro's neck, nipping softly at the beautiful but thin skin there. He makes sure to never go deep, for he doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend. Said person wraps his fist around Keith's tail, continuing the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>Keith's world whites out for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>When he comes back to himself, he's lying on Shiro's chest, his face against his collarbone. There's a wet spot along his cheek right where he drooled all over Shiro's sternum, as his own chest vibrates wildly. At the same time, a different wetness calls his attention in his bliss. He knows what it is, as does his mate who just chuckles softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep this spot in mind," he grins before producing a tub of slime from the bag. A thrilled chirp leaves Keith as he grabs at it, taking the purple thing out. It's warm to the touch, creamy smooth and sticking to his fingers in just the right way. The smell is also a favorite, like a mix of cinnamon, oil, and water in a cool earthy cave. It kind of reminds him of his dad.</p><p> </p><p>This stuff cleans up gunk like it's nothing. Keith grins before rolling the blob over Shiro's chest, absorbing the drool. A moment later, he turns to his own needs, cleaning up the small stains down there before he begins to strip.</p><p> </p><p>Keith used to be very shy about showing off around other people, whether that be his body or skills in general. Nobody really used to like him (until Shiro that is) so he had no reason to do this. But after his time with the Galra...being completely naked is nothing to him. He's not troubled by it, or peculiarly happy about it. It just is. But with Shiro, it's a bit more bearable. It's good.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to help me clean up?" Keith asks softly, voice going a bit deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shiro nods breathlessly before taking the slime into his hand, the other bracing Keith's back coolly. He gently rubs the stuff over Keith's belly before reaching his happy trail, taking his time. The hair there fluffs up upon contact with the slime, dry and shiny. It's not long before Shiro's hand is wrapping around his dick, the slime helping clean up. Keith lets out a content sigh before leaning against Shiro's shoulder, breathing in their scents. </p><p> </p><p>It's so good. It's almost like stepping into a warm bath after being out in the cold for months. Keith can't help it when he starts to fall asleep on the other. He feels Shiro start to go lower, but he fades out, sinking into a gentle sleep-driven bliss.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up, baby…" The voice filters into Keith's brain slowly. He registers that arms are holding him tenderly, clenching him close as though he's precious. Keith responds back to that with a sleepy chirp, turning his head to rest better in the warmth around him. He's so comfy he could go back to sleep. He starts to when the same person bothers him again, "Wakey wakey. We're here, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>Keith cracks open his eyes tiredly, rubbing them as he glances around the cockpit. He's naked in Shiro's lap still, but a large thick fuzzy blanket is thrown around him. Shiro's gentle eyes watch him before Keith turns his attention to the window. They're no longer flying, instead on the ground now.</p><p> </p><p>The landscape is beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>It's a lot like Earth, only monochromatic, like a picture gone black and white. He can see mountains in the very back, a dull blue peppered with snow. The rolling hills closer to them remind Keith of the striped desert canyons back on Earth. These ones are grey, with darker swirly lines. Snow sits above each one, making it even more beautiful. The sky is black, like an Earth night without stars or planets or moons to be seen. They're parked on a ledge that views everything out there, including that there's a lot of snow. Keith's never really seen snow, at least...not this much.</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful," Keith says breathlessly before snuggling closer to Shiro, "But are we just watching this from in here the next two days?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," the older grins before holding Keith's suit up, "This is all you'll need, although I wouldn't protest you going out like that if you want to."</p><p> </p><p>"It's cold though?"</p><p> </p><p>"On Earth, yeah," Shiro nods before smirking devilishly back at him, sending him a wink that has Keith smiling, "But here, it's warm. Probably warm as the beach on a late spring day. The snow itself is warm, strangely. The planet is the one that's cold. The atmosphere is perfectly breathable for us and nothing is toxic here. No animals or people around. You ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods, getting his clothes on quickly. Before Shiro can, Keith grabs one of the bags, taking it outside. As soon as he drops to the ground, he knows Shiro is right. It's not cold at all, even as snow flies up around him. The older hops out behind him as they both make their way further away from the ship. Before too long, Shiro dumps a blanket onto the ground before placing the bags onto it.</p><p> </p><p>"Got you food, including your favorites and the stuff you have to eat," Keith blinks, ears perking up. He likes the special food he has to eat. It tastes almost like candy, but not too sweet...kind of spicy but not. Shiro notices his interest, grinning back, "And a few big blankets...and something else."</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out something scarlet and long. Keith tilts his head as it snakes out of the bag, thick and soft. Keith gasps in wonder before chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said we wouldn't need extra clothes," Keith takes the scarf anyway, nuzzling against the fabric. It is soft...and it smells like Shiro himself, "You even wore it to get your scent all over it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wanted to get you something for our Valentine's Day date," Shiro grins before rubbing his undercut sheepishly, "To help with your need for something like that collar. I don't know if it'll help, but I thought of you when I saw it. Try it on."</p><p> </p><p>Keith wraps it around his neck. It's definitely warm, if not a bit big. The color is absolutely perfect. But it doesn't settle that itch that Keith's been having. He needs something smaller and tighter than this. He voices as much to Shiro who looks a bit heartbroken. Keith knows he's not mad that it doesn't suit Keith, but rather that he didn't find the right gift for Keith.</p><p> </p><p>An idea comes to Keith. He scoops up a bit of snow in his tail, rolling it into a ball before flinging it straight at the older's face. As soon as the white powder clump hits its target, the other gasps and sputters, eyes wide in shock. Snow clings to his eyelashes, brows, and bangs. The white blends in perfectly with his boyfriend's hair as Keith chokes back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"K-k-Keith!"</p><p> </p><p>"Getting slow, Old Timer," Keith jokes back before reaching down and creating two new balls of snow, "I thought you were the best of the best."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will be!" The other doesn't even bother to wipe away the snow before he dives forward. Keith yelps in surprise before ducking as the other soars over him. It's not long before both are having a full-on snowball fight and getting into a tumbling match. Keith's never laughed so hard in his life. Shiro peers down at him proudly with soft eyes as they rest there, "Hah. Keith, 10. Me, 1,000."</p><p> </p><p>"Pffttt, more like 1,000 divided by 100 minus one," Keith snorts back before pawing at Shiro's chest as something flashes briefly in the corner of his eye. He peeks up at the sky, seeing as something bright blue flares to life, wriggling back and forth like a fiery snake. At the same time, the sky starts to lighten up with a reddish-purple color. A few stars twinkle up there, colored pink and purple and blue. The blue flare multiplies into a few groups that Keith easily recognizes from Earth. Arizona was always too far down south for them to appear often, but it's happened once or twice before. He saw it once with his dad.</p><p> </p><p>"The Northern Lights," Keith says breathlessly before glancing over at Shiro who watches him happily, "Is it sunset? Looks more like sunrise."</p><p> </p><p>"That's how this planet works," Shiro glances up, "Dark during the day, lighter at night. The actual lightness never changes though, probably why no people live here. Honestly...this is why I came to space. To explore worlds like this, meet new aliens, travel with you by my side...if that's what you'd like."</p><p> </p><p>Keith blinks before holding Shiro near.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Keith says softly, "Always, Starshine. I want that. You're one of the reasons I ever wanted to go to space. The other, besides exploring, I already found. Pops always used to say that my mom was out there somewhere. I just never thought he literally meant out here...or that she's a purple alien and part of the same people we have to fight…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, no...shhh…" Shiro gently holds his cheek, staring at him with saddened orbs, "No one is mad that you're Galra. Not your dad or your mom or the Blade or anyone who matters. Definitely not me."</p><p> </p><p>"But…" Keith frowns before tears rush to his eyes. He shelters himself by burying his face into Shiro's neck. He thought he had kept it inside enough. All the doubt and self-hate and issues, "But they hurt you. They took your arm. They tortured you. They did really bad stuff to you, Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they did," Shiro nods before hugging him tightly, "But that was never you. It was not the Blade or Ulaz or Krolia who hurt me. Not all of them are bad. Besides, I'm not the only one who got hurt by those same people, Keith. You went through just as much as I did. Sure, you don't have as many physical scars to show it, but it was traumatic for you. Just...I will never give up on you, never ever. I meant it years ago. I mean it now. You being half alien space cat or something doesn't change my feelings at all. I still love you. I want you. I need you."</p><p> </p><p>Keith breaks down. He's never had anyone say that. No one has ever cared enough to stay around for longer than a year at most. There was always something beyond his control that shoved them away. He was too skinny or too quiet or too withdrawn or too violent or too much of a disciplinary case or whatnot. Being part of the race that was dominating and enslaving the known universe was something that would easily split anyone from him.</p><p> </p><p>But here Shiro is. Never wavering, never giving up, never letting him doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Keith sobs softly before nuzzling against his throat, making a tiny distressed sound, "I love you. I don't deserve you. You're perfect. You're the best."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Shiro smiles at him before pressing his chin over Keith's hair, making sure not to squish his ears which lay back, cutting off his voice slightly, "I feel the same way. You're perfect just like this, baby. You have no idea how much it warms me to be by your side. Even just a day of training is so much better with you there. If anything, I don't deserve you, baby."</p><p> </p><p>Keith goes to protest, but Shiro just shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we're too hard on ourselves," he chuckles before staring absentmindedly down at his wrist, the right one, "My grandpa always said that I was too serious about my flaws, you know. That he wished I would see how he saw me. That he was proud and protective. Think you can give me a kick back into reality?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before grinning fondly, "Same here for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Any time," Shiro nods before gazing up at the sky. A second later, his eyes widen in wonder, "Whoa! Keith! Look at that! Shooting stars!"</p><p> </p><p>Keith pulls his eyes away from his mate, looking up at the sky. It's much the same, except for a few stars that literally dance back and forth between a few groups of stars. It's like the stars are actually shooting towards each other, not falling toward the planet's atmosphere and burning to a crisp in a beautiful light show. </p><p> </p><p>It's absolutely gorgeous. A long minute sits between them as they enjoy the moment. There's hardly any sound besides their own breathing and a tiny wind that's been constantly blowing around nearly unnoticed. He relaxes back more and more before his mind sneaks to the location. Shiro really had help to find this gem of a place. Maybe it was Ulaz or Thace or Regris or someone. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shiro?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who gave you this location?" Keith asks softly as Shiro glances over at him, "I know you don't know the area very well."</p><p> </p><p>"It was…" Shiro pauses as if in thought before he sighs quietly, "It was Krolia who told me about this place. She offered the place up, and didn't want any credit. I can't just sit here and lie to you, Keith. She figured you'd love it here…"</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence echoes around them before Keith leans against Shiro more.</p><p> </p><p>"I do," he looks into grey eyes, "Love it. I don't know what to feel about her though. I always wanted a mother, but now it feels too late."</p><p> </p><p>"It's never too late," Shiro watches him with a small smile, "And I think she needs that message too. I'm not saying you have to like her or even to claim her as your mom, but she's a person too. One who's made mistakes like you have and I have. Maybe she needs a chance too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before pressing a kiss to Shiro's jaw, "You're right. But right now, I wanna think about our date. If we're spending the night here, I call being the big spoon."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! There's my Keith," Shiro laughs before latching onto his tail, a tingle of warmth flowing through his veins as he moans slightly, "Think you can go a round or two?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely," Keith smirks back before grinding against Shiro, "Long as I can make you feel good too."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely, baby," Shiro nods before pressing a kiss to Keith's nose, one hand on his tail in the snow and other on his inner thigh, "Happy Space Valentine's Day, baby."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next:</p><p>Bonding time with momma and son. Be prepared for angst, multiple angst...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Krolia try to bond, leading to some truths and heartbreak. At the same time, the Blade of Marmora almost crashes, leaving everyone rattled and Keith risking his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: past child abuse, past rape (hinted at in two lines), lots of anger, hurt, past memories, angst, etc...</p><p>Sometimes it takes a life-or-death situation for two people to bond with each other. 💜❤💜❤💜❤ By the way, this chapter has been a pain in the ass to write, so that's why it's been taking so long to post.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He liked to do that too."</p><p> </p><p>Keith pauses his reading, glancing over at the doorway. He tenses when he sees Krolia standing there, but doesn't make a sound before flipping the page in his book. It's one about knights in the Galra world, fabled and real. Keith's always loved stories like them. King Arthur and Camelot come to mind, a story his dad used to read to him every night before bed. He ignores the woman, hoping that she'll go away if he holds out long enough. </p><p> </p><p>It works for about five minutes as he enriches himself in a world of fantasy. Dragons that breathe fire and ice, princesses and princes in need of rescue but also kicking ass, swords that defy logic. He loves curling up with a good story and picturing it all in his mind as if a movie. He's so focused on it, he almost doesn't notice that the woman is sitting across from him, just watching him. Keith growls slightly before turning to the book. The translator glasses sit heavily on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Try as he might, he can't slip into it like he had before. Not with her eyes on him, now that he knows. He huffs with irritation before his tail flops aggressively against his side. He just wanted to read. Shiro was off doing who knows what, probably attempting to cook and burn down the kitchen hall nestled into their floor (not that Keith could blame the older. Shiro is good at a lot of stuff, but making anything beyond basic mac-n-cheese and egg breakfast was not something the guy could do). Keith had wanted to go with, but Shiro had insisted that he wanted to do it alone. Something about Ulaz and Antok showing him how to cook the traditional Galra kit meat stuff Keith eats.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like a setup now. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith snaps as she continues to stare at him. She doesn't say anything, just watches him with a look that Keith can't (and doesn't want to) discern. He goes back to the book, staring at the page of a Galran woman, sword held high in pride. Whoever had drawn it was good at art, for the woman looks ready to spring forward to life. </p><p> </p><p>"Your father," Krolia speaks up after a long moment. Keith gazes over at her, his ears back in pain and anguish. She had no right to talk about his pops like this. She was the one who walked away, "He loved to read books, especially old books. Classics, historical, cultural, it didn't matter. He especially adored fantasy ones, even if he didn't seem the type."</p><p> </p><p>Keith doesn't say anything. Of course, he already knows this. His dad had been his entire world back when he was a little kid. He had been the one who had installed Keith's love for mythical beings and stories of magic.</p><p> </p><p>"He named you 'Keith,'" the other goes on with a nostalgic look, "I wanted to call you 'Yorak.'"</p><p> </p><p>Keith snorts, a bit with fondness and contempt. Fondness for the tale, for that was definitely his father. Contempt for the person who was supposed to be his mother.</p><p> </p><p>"It used to bother me, at first," Krolia snickers softly, looking at the table absentmindedly, "That he would name you an Earth name instead of a traditional Galran one. But he told me about what it meant. Your father had deep Celtic roots, up from the Ireland region. Once he told me what your name means, I gave in. It was the perfect name for you. I quickly grew to love it."</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence echoes between them. A random crash sounds off in the back, someone having dropped a couple of books. Keith doesn't pay attention to it though, as the woman continues.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith...from the battleground...forest even," she sighs softly before her face relaxes, "He named you well."</p><p> </p><p>Keith should stay quiet. He's been taught that indirectly and directly by the foster homes. By bruises and words and others' attacks on him. But Keith can't. Maybe if he makes this woman angry, she'll leave him alone. Hopefully forever. Sure, Shiro told him that they both should give it a chance but...Keith's not ready for that yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just like he raised me well," Keith snaps back before growling, "Unlike you."</p><p> </p><p>The woman winces but doesn't pull back. Silence sits awkwardly over them as Keith turns his book page. He looks at something vaguely like a unicorn, but red and twisted. The translator says it's a unicorn according to Earth traditions.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father loved reading when he wanted to relax," she starts after a moment, "But I've always been one for exercise. Sparring, running, target practice. Something to keep active. Want to spar?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith raises a brow. He wants to say no, but maybe it'll make her leave him alone if he does. Keith eyes her for a long moment. He's also been one for action.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure…"</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>They quickly leave the library, going to the elevator to the training room. Keith sees a lot of people training, and he doesn't catch a glimpse of Shiro. Each Blade glances up, greeting Krolia silently along the way as they head to one of the many private rooms. The woman nods back to each in a genuine way.</p><p> </p><p>Keith has to admire that. She clearly cares for her troops. From what he's seen, she'd probably die for them so they could be safe. A good leader. Keith nearly growls, but holds it back in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Being a good leader doesn't mean being a good parent too.</p><p> </p><p>"Lights 45 percent," Krolia speaks as they enter. The lights dim to a more comfortable level, but Keith doesn't relax, "What do you want to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith narrows his eyes before the practice swords catch his attention on the wall. It's been awhile since he's done anything with a blade. The Galra woman notes where he's looking before chuckling softly, going to grab two.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith bites out.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father was always shocked at how fast I was drawn to knives and swords," the woman brings over two swords, handing one to him. He takes up the handle, getting a feel for the long blade. It's not too bad, but it's not perfect either. It'll work though, "First time I woke up, he was by my side."</p><p> </p><p>"Very romantic," Keith grits out before tightening his grip on the weapon.</p><p> </p><p>"It would have been if it hadn't startled me half to death," she grins fondly, "I thought he was an enemy out to kill me. Before he could blink, I reached out to grab my knife and nicked his right brow in my fear."</p><p> </p><p>"That's where he got that scar?" Keith blinks, "I always thought he got it from his work or when he was a kid."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," she admits before steadying her stance. Keith does the same, gripping the blade over his chest, "He just stood there, brow bleeding down his face with this awestruck look. He didn't even retaliate, just talked to me gently like I was a scared animal. I couldn't really even understand him, especially since my translator wasn't keyed to his language."</p><p> </p><p>She jumps forward suddenly. It's Keith's quick reflexes that save him as he ducks down, thrusting his blade at her side. The woman blocks him easily, the two weapons clanking loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father taught me English," she speaks up as they push against each other. She's holding back enough that Keith's not really straining yet, "He also knew a bit of Japanese and Irish. I told him he didn't have to take care of me. I could handle myself out in the desert. He stubbornly insisted I stay at his place. So we started watching over the Blue Lion ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>"The Blue Lion…" Keith frowns before stepping back, "It's been mentioned a few times. What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a part of something called Voltron," Krolia explains, "A massive and powerful superweapon created by the ancient Alteans. Zarkon wants it...all five parts of it more than anything. That's why I crashed to Earth. I had to protect the lion, but my ship got damaged as I took out the rest of the squad with me. No one could know."</p><p> </p><p>They trade a few blows and strikes, each getting a bit more fierce than the last. Keith focuses on the thrill flooding his veins as he moves. Before long, all he pays attention to is the swords between them. </p><p> </p><p>Until Keith's sword flies from his hand, skidding across the floor out of reach. His anger only grows as Krolia puts her weapon away. He's not ready to quit. </p><p> </p><p>He tackles the other. The woman lets out a soft gasp before rolling. Keith can feel the druid device in his pocket. It's been something he's been playing with, since Ulaz and the others had no idea what it did. Now it digs into his right hip as he wrestles with the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, stop."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Keith growls before scratching her face in the struggle, "I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to get yourself hurt," she protests, face hard but scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't care," Keith snarls back as they roll again. He hisses at her even while mostly under her. </p><p> </p><p>"Your father-"</p><p> </p><p>Keith's rage flares like a volcano explosion. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk about him!" Keith screams as he hisses at her louder, ears back in pain and anguish, "You weren't there! He wasn't either! You don't have any right to talk about him! He loved me! You don't! You never did!"</p><p> </p><p>Keith scoots back, seeing her confused and hurt expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Keith," she reaches out to him. He throws her off, putting feet between them as he growls, tail lashing out randomly, "What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's dead!" Keith shouts angrily before glaring at her. His vision is wavering golden-tinted, sharpening. He can see every strand on Krolia's head, the sweat on her brow, the scent of fear and shock on her, and so much more. He doesn't care as he growls again, "Dad is gone!"</p><p> </p><p>"But…" Krolia stares at him with wide eyes, shining with tears, "Keith?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's gone, okay?" Keith wheezes before digging his claws into his arms, drawing blood, "He died doing his job. Fucking ran back into the fire and didn't come back out! I was six! I was six, and you were never there!"</p><p> </p><p>Keith screams out loudly, anger bright. A second later, a feeling tugs on his gut. He gives into it, watching bubbles appear in the air, little spheres of quintessence. The device in his pocket heats up. Keith's attention whips to the bubbles. </p><p> </p><p>He sees his dad. The man stands with Keith on his shoulders, the smaller wearing a fireman helmet. They're both laughing as Keith clings to the older's neck. Other bubbles show his dad caring for him, holding him as he cries. And it shows the funeral, Keith standing before the man's grave. More spheres show up, showing some of the homes in fast forward. Bruises, cuts, and tears come and go. Keith slams his eyes shut as his time with the Galra skids by. He doesn't want to see it. Hand slipping into his pocket, he tosses the device out. It turns off right away.</p><p> </p><p>Silence hangs between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith…" The woman tries again only for Keith to turn away. He quickly opens the door, glaring back at her. His vision is still off, too bright and yellow.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave me alone!" Keith growls before brandishing his claws and blade. The woman glances at said weapon, face breaking into a devastated frown. He glares at her before throwing said blade into one of the targets, landing straight on the bullseye, "I hate you!"</p><p> </p><p>And then he runs out the door. He's not sure where to go. He could go back to his room. He could go try to find Shiro. He could talk to Kolivan and convince the leader to send Krolia back to whatever mission was so important…</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't get to do any of the above before the base trembles. He nearly stumbles before catching himself at the last second as the lights flicker for a moment. As soon as they come back on, he sees that Krolia is behind him, clearly worried.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" She asks under her breath before powering up her communicator device. The hologram screen shows Ulaz running around somewhere on the base, shouting out something in Galran. Thace says something back before Kolivan growls something darkly back. Antok stands protectively by his side, making sure the other doesn't fall, "Ulaz! What is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're having a few...issues," the Galra pauses as the lights flicker on the screen. Three seconds later, the lights above them shake too, "We're not sure what is happening...join us in the control room by the hangars."</p><p> </p><p>Keith blinks as he sees a very familiar tuff of white hair before the video ends. He races to the top floor, getting into the farthest elevator. Ignoring Krolia who joins him, he waits as they go floor after floor. Unfortunately, the lights flicker for a moment before shutting off. A second later, the artificial gravity shuts off, making Keith's belly swoop at the weightlessness. The elevator makes a loud groaning noise before coming to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>Keith bangs on the doors. He's not sure what to do, but he has to help somehow. Shiro...his best friend and mate is up there! He has to get to him! Even if it means clawing and biting through the fucking door to get there!</p><p> </p><p>"Keith!" A hand yanks him back from the door, which he's currently pressing against, claws digging into cold metal. He snarls in frustration and fright - he's gotta protect Shiro! - before glancing over his shoulder. Krolia gives him an understanding look before gripping his shoulders, grounding him, "Breathe, Keith. I understand. You're angry and scared. You want to protect your mate. You will, but you must calm down first. How do we get out of here?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith growls again before forcing himself to concentrate. He thinks of the black-and-white haired man upstairs, of gentle grey eyes and beautiful sunsets and a smile bright as the sun and pure as gold. A deep sigh leaves him as he calms from his panic.</p><p> </p><p>"Patience yields focus," he grounds out before settling down. His ears and tail relax as he opens his eyes. Glancing around, he sees nothing they can use. The elevator is smooth, and it has no concept of an upper door as Earth ones do. Rather terrible move, but maybe this situation has never happened before. He propels himself with his tail to the other wall before pressing his hand to the surface. </p><p> </p><p>It feels...weird. Like a wire that's getting about 1/12th of its required energy source. Keith hums softly, getting a better feel for the place. It must be quintessence. It vibrates strangely, bouncing around nervously before disappearing away and coming back. The lights flicker to match that pattern.</p><p> </p><p>Keith reaches out to it. It jumps back, but he waits. Many seconds later, his quintessence comes forth, calling out to the skirmish energy. Luckily, it doesn't take much convincing to have the quintessence binding to his, his quintessence helping to heal the other. The elevator starts up as they get on their way. Keith drops the connection as soon as the door opens up.</p><p> </p><p>The gravity comes back on. Keith's usually much more graceful, but he feels himself crash right at the moment. He hasn't done much energy conversion besides healing up Shiro, and that was something he automatically did when happy. He feels cold for a moment before arms are catching him. Peeling his eyes open, he sees it's Krolia who sends him a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," he bites out before standing. They hurry past random ships before making it into the communication center. It's mostly empty save for the aforementioned people. They are still running around who knows doing what. Keith ignores them as his eyes search for one person only.</p><p> </p><p>"Shiro!" He shouts happily before rushing forward. The older blinks owlishly at him as he launches at the other, wrapping himself around Shiro's chest, "You're okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Shiro chuckles fondly before rubbing his ear, getting a calm chirp from the younger, "I'm doing okay. How're you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Got the elevator working," Keith answers back before licking a strip over the other's neck. The sweet scent of Shiro floats on his tongue, practically making him purr, "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Shiro responds back before shrugging, "Something about the flares outside. The black holes are doing something with the blue star. Ulaz says it's never happened before. Knocked out the power supply, and what little bit there is has to go to maintaining key parts of the base."</p><p> </p><p>Kolivan curses loudly. Keith recognizes one or two of those words from fellow Blades who have said the same and translated the meaning. Nothing good.</p><p> </p><p>"How do we boost the system?" The man snaps before grabbing onto the nearest object just as gravity shifts again. Keith latches onto Shiro, "Is any quintessence leaking?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Ulaz responds back before typing quickly. Thace floats on his other side, keeping an eye on anything that may float up and jab his mate or distract him, shoving a pair of glasses away and also a pen-like thing, "It's not leaking. It's as though the quintessence evaporated. The flares are gone, and I don't predict any more. But we need to get our numbers up as soon as possible. The base will shut down and kill us all once oxygen cuts off."</p><p> </p><p>"Who all can give some of their quintessence?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not many," Ulaz frowns before shaking his head, "We just offloaded quintessence. Taking anymore from them will kill them, and it won't bring us where we must be. We can all give our quintessence but-"</p><p> </p><p>Keith gets an idea. It's risky, but he has to do it. For the war. For Voltron. For the people out there who are hurting. For...for Shiro. His eyes skid to the older who notices, sending him a raised brow. A second later, his eyes widen before he nods hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>"I can help!" Keith yells before floating forward, looking over the controls, "I can give my quintessence."</p><p> </p><p>"That could kill you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing it!" Keith shouts before glaring at Krolia. She goes silent, a strange look in her eyes. Keith looks at each Galra in the room before looking away, "I have a lot. I can give some!"</p><p> </p><p>"But, kit!" Ulaz frowns, concerned, "We need much more than I am comfortable with you giving. Your mother is right. You could di-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm. Doing. It," Keith spits out before glaring at the computer, "I might be young, but I have to help! How do I do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Ulaz tilts his head before nodding, "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz-" Antok comes closer, "You can't be serious-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's made up his mind," the man sends Keith an understanding nod, "Now we must honor that. Concentrate, kit. You must build a connection with the quintessence at the base. Convert it to refined quintessence and let it fill up the tank."</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods before letting a deep breath out. A large hand rests between his shoulders, warm and familiar. Shiro sends him a small smile, looking worried but not telling him not to do it. The base shivers around them, something flashing.</p><p> </p><p>Keith dives into the remaining quintessence. It's so...low...bare...lonely...scared…</p><p> </p><p>'It's okay,' Keith envelopes it with his own, establishing a connection. Soon enough, he gives some of his to the other. As they join, the refined quintessence seems to hesitate, licking at the converted life force. Keith chuckles softly inside before offering more. He's stubborn about it but not unkind.</p><p> </p><p>"Levels reaching 105 percent…"</p><p> </p><p>'I'm here to help,' Keith pushes more to the collection. It flows in better now.</p><p> </p><p>"Levels 93 percent…"</p><p> </p><p>Keith's body starts to feel...weird. He pushes on. Without a certain amount of quintessence, the base will shut down and kill them all. Kill his mate. Kill Shiro, the only one who has never given up on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Levels 78 percent…"</p><p> </p><p>Keith strains to give more. His arms and legs start to tremble from the exertion. He slams his eyes shut as they begin to burn and hurt. A headache forms just behind his head and over his ears. His fingertips tingle with pinpricks. His ass hurts too, right on his tailbone. Even his fucking scalp feels horrible. </p><p> </p><p>"62 percent," the voice says before a hand grips his shoulder roughly. Keith doesn't give up, not if it means saving Shiro, "Get him to stop."</p><p> </p><p>"Keith!" Keith clings on. Shiro needs this. The base needs this. He whines loudly as someone grabs his face, forcing him to look upwards. Wait...since when was he this exhausted? Why does he feel so...bad, "Look at me, baby. It's okay. You can stop. We're safe. I'm safe. You saved me."</p><p> </p><p>Keith gazes over into grey eyes. There's no lies there, only worry and love. Keith blinks before glancing over the room. Everyone is frozen with concern and fright. The lights are on and the gravity back-</p><p> </p><p>And Keith collapses. He's so so so tired that it's not funny. He feels half dead. From the shouts coming from the others, he might actually be half dead. Shiro grabs him into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Bring him to the infirmary!" Ulaz bursts out of the room, "Hurry! Hurry! We must get Keith's levels back up!"</p><p> </p><p>Keith blacks out for a few moments. He's in Shiro's arms one minute and on a bed the next. He doesn't feel much better. His eyes burn as he looks around for the one person he wants the most. A pitiful whine leaves him before a hand rubs through his hair just right. He quiets down some, leaning into the touch as best he can. He feels like he ran three marathons and got fucked repeatedly for about three days...which has happened before, especially the last one.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, I'm here," his mate promises softly. Keith doesn't have to look to smell the salty sweat and tears on the older's face. His mate is behind him, hugging him tightly but delicately, "We're safe, baby. Stay with me. Just stay with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz, what is happening with him!" A near frantic and angry voice steaks up. Definitely a woman, "Why does he look fully human? What is wrong? Why does he look so...so sick?"</p><p> </p><p>"He is sick, very sick," another voice answers before something dings a time or two. Keith closes his eyes, too tired to keep them open, "He doesn't have enough quintessence. A loss like this would have killed a regular donor three times over by now. His body isn't replenishing him fast enough. The lower he is in quintessence, the more likely he is to look human. The higher, the more Galra he will appear. Keith's happy medium is about 110 to 120."</p><p> </p><p>Keith kinda blacks out again, waking up to see some type of fight going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" The woman screams before a crash echoes out followed by some curses. Keith grunts softly before relaxing some. Everything still fucking hurts a lot, "He's my son, Ulaz!"</p><p> </p><p>"Krolia," another voice speaks up. Keith's too exhausted to care to figure out who it is as he whimpers. Fuck his head. Fuck his body. Fuck the shouting and the anger and-</p><p> </p><p>A hand brushes through his hair. He practically purrs with happiness even as the fight goes on, more muted than before.</p><p> </p><p>"It could kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care!" The woman says before her voice hitches, "Ulaz...Thace...I have to. He's my son. I've failed him in so many ways. If my life means saving his, I'll take it. I want to protect him…"</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," a voice says above him. It's Keith's mate, clenching onto him more. Keith can't help the sigh that leaves him as he listens to that voice. It's soothing, "I'll give him some of my quintessence too."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," another voice speaks up. Keith knows it's a good friend of his.</p><p> </p><p>"I will as well," a more serious voice says, "No one will die today, Krolia. Not even the boy."</p><p> </p><p>"Come," another familiar voice speaks up, "I'll inject it to him. His body should be able to convert it automatically to match him. I'll only take little bits from everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to be fine, baby," the voice he loves so much whispers to him, warm along his head, "We all care so much about you. All of us. Especially me. Stay with me, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>Keith forces his eyes open. They're so heavy, but he manages. He sees so many people he questions if he's seeing double. He vaguely recognizes all those he knows. Antok. Kolivan. Thace. Regris. Ulaz. His mother. Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>His family.</p><p> </p><p>He slips asleep right after that, knowing he's in good hands. </p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Keith wakes to a hospital bed. It's cozy with thick blankets all around him, the lights down low. Something warm rests by his side, somewhat large and heavy. He glances sleepily down to see Shiro sleeping peacefully by his side, almost against his chest as if listening to his heartbeat in his fear. His rich and comforting scent fills the air as Keith grins softly, gently nuzzling his nose against black hair. The older seems to relax a bit, as if subconsciously feeling Keith scenting him, snuggling tighter to the younger before sighing softly and sinking into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He loves this man.</p><p> </p><p>He sees Krolia then. She's sitting in a chair by their side, not too close but not too far away so she can help them in a split second. She's wide awake, with the most gentle and happy expression on her face, as if watching something very private and sweet. Where Shiro is to Keith's left, she stays on his right.</p><p> </p><p>Keith's shocked she's there, but he doesn't know why she wouldn't be. He couldn't shake her before...and maybe he doesn't want to now…</p><p> </p><p>"Mo-" He cuts himself off, coughing silently to pull the attention away from what he almost blurted. He's not ready for that yet. He's barely known her for about two weeks maybe. But he's more open to giving her a chance now. And he's kind of thirsty anyway. Krolia seems to notice, handing him a bag of water with a straw before sitting back again. Keith gulps some down before settling it on the bed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, no one says anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>Krolia looks at him weirdly, with this flat look that turns remorseful. </p><p> </p><p>"Because you're just like your father," she starts softly, glancing out the smallish room to what probably is a window to the corridor to the infirmary. She seems in thought for a moment before she looks back at him, eyes determined but still gentle, "That man...he was selfless as anyone I've ever met. He saved me when I crashed into his backyard, and took me in when he had no reason to. I used to ask him, why he did his firefighting work, especially after you were born. He just smiled at me with that smile he usually got, saying that someone was always in need of help. He couldn't deny them because of who they were, nor could he not try to help."</p><p> </p><p>Keith says nothing, listening with all the attention he possesses. Shiro huffs quietly in his sleep before burying his face deeper into Keith's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"That man was also the most stubborn person I've ever known," she laughs fondly before placing her hand on Keith's leg in a comforting manner. Keith lets her do so, "And you are very much the same. I'm so proud of you, Keith. It might not mean much to you, but I am very proud of you. Always will be."</p><p> </p><p>She pauses before frowning in thought. A second later, her eyes take on a shine.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave you some of my quintessence because I love you, Keith," Keith stares with widening eyes as tears slide down her striped cheeks, the same as he has, "I can't lose you too."</p><p> </p><p>"I...you love me?" Keith wheezes in shock before his fingers find her wrist, gently holding onto the limb, "But I always thought you left because of the mission. I thought you didn't want me…"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, I left to protect you," she grins wetly before squeezing his leg carefully, "I had planned on staying for years to be there for you, your father, and the Blue Lion. When you were about a year old, some Empire soldiers came to Earth. Your father and I took them out, although it was a close call. He got wounded in the fight, arm damaged. After that, I knew Zarkon would keep sending troops to Earth unless I threw them off. I couldn't lose the person I loved more than anything in this universe."</p><p> </p><p>She trails off with a darkening look.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess I failed there…"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Keith shakes his head, squeezing her wrist this time. He feels truthful about this, "You didn't. You didn't know that dad would die. You didn't know that they would come find Earth. You didn't know that they would take me. It's not your fault."</p><p> </p><p>She looks ready to argue before she stops, looking at him with an even stranger look.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so much like him," she smiles gently, "He'd have the same expression too. Would be headstrong enough that arguing would have gotten me nowhere. Thank you, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Keith glances at Shiro for a minute before looking back up at her, "I need time. I want to know you. You're my mother. But…"</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be hard," Krolia nods before smiling softly with acceptance, "Take your time, Keith. I won't push you. Now, I'll let you go back to sleep. You probably need it."</p><p> </p><p>She goes to get up. Keith frowns before his tail latches onto her wrist, tugging her close.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay?" Keith asks carefully, "I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," she nods before doing just that. A second later, she pulls out a very familiar knife, placing it on the table, "This is yours, Keith. You need it just as much as I do."</p><p> </p><p>He nods slowly before sending her a tiny grin. Keith slips asleep, knowing that the two people he cares about (or one that he's starting to) are watching his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get ready for some New Information, Old Traditions next chapter...which may have two chapters...we'll see...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Information, Old Traditions pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Shiro both wake to nightmares. Keith gets a period, and he and Shiro have a check-up. Lots of other things happen along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: nightmares (blood and implied rape), blood, periods, birth control, mentioned suicide (Regris' dad), fluff, etc...</p><p>And yes, this is part 1 of 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro's soaked in blood.</p><p> </p><p>The liquid is fire hot and wet and disgusting. He wishes he could take a shower and scratch his skin off to remove the feeling. He hears the blaring cheers of the Galra as they stand far above him, their yellow eyes the only visible part of them besides their shadows. He wants to go up to each one and kill them one by one. He wants to run and hide and never come out again. He hates being their plaything, their beast to destroy and kill.</p><p> </p><p>Their Champion.</p><p> </p><p>He's no one's Champion. </p><p> </p><p>"Champion!" The witch's voice echoes ominously over him. He gazes frantically around, not seeing her anywhere, though her voice cuts straight through the noise of the crowd, "You are strong! Stronger than ever before! I made you stronger!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Shiro shouts, glaring at the empty podium where Zarkon and the witch normally perch, "You didn't! Let me go!"</p><p> </p><p>"You will be my most capable fighter!" The woman goes on, from a different direction, "Our enemies will cry out your name as they fall! They will tremble at your fist! Bleed at your feet. Die for the glory of the Empire!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! No! I!" Shiro pales, feeling sick as he twirls around, hand lighting up, "I won't be what you want me to be! I won't be a monster! I'm not...I'm not like you!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are more like me than you think," Zarkon's voice speaks from behind him. Shiro twists to look up at the other who smirks at him cruelly, eyes glowing soullessly at him, "Cut out the infection. Stomp out any resistance…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro doesn't know what that means, but he's not given a chance to as a weight suddenly rests against his arms. A moment later, he gazes down to see Keith. The younger man is pale as paper, gasping silently as blood gushes from his throat. Shiro frowns as his heart speeds up. He glances at his left hand, eyes widening when he sees needle-sharp claws on his fist, each drenched with blood. Scarlet blood. Keith's blood.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a monster!" Zarkon smirks wickedly before his hand finds Keith's face, framing it, "You will go down the path I've walked. You're a born leader, someone who your people look up to. You can use their trust. They're nothing but tools to an end."</p><p> </p><p>"No! They're not!" Shiro hisses before lunging at the other who dissolves into nothing. Shiro rolls and turns around quickly, freezing at the sight. Keith stands before Zarkon, free of blood and naked as ever. The younger nuzzles into the other, one eye glancing back at Shiro with a small gleam, both of fear and anger. The much bigger Galra wraps his hand around Keith's back, holding him closer. Shiro's heart breaks and rages. That's his mate. Zarkon couldn't touch him.</p><p> </p><p>"He's mine," the other rumbles before raking his claws over pale skin, blood sliding out as Keith's breath hitches in pain. The branding against Keith's tailbone practically glows as Zarkon taps it, "You must take what you want in this world. And I want this beautiful half-breed. I will get him back, and this time...he'll be mine forever."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro jolts, gasping as he glances around, scared as hell. He trips trying to get up, both fists at the ready. He'll kill them. He'll kill Zarkon. He won't hurt his mate again. Never agai-</p><p> </p><p>He's...not there. He's in Keith and his room. He's okay. He looks down, seeing his hands clean of blood and dirt. The lights are up enough to see, and he relaxes when he sees Keith's back inches from his foot. The other breathes, chest rising and falling rapidly. Shiro takes a deep breath in before rubbing his face. Nightmare. Just an awful, terrifying but not real, nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>From the sounds coming from Keith, Shiro's not the only one having those tonight. The younger man whimpers in his sleep, twitching rapidly before his leg jerks out a bit. His tail rests straight against his back, exposing his butt. Shiro gets a good idea what Keith is dreaming of, and it's nothing good. He's not sure how to wake Keith without freaking him out. </p><p> </p><p>Distressed chirps leave the younger before he wakes up himself. The younger's eyes instantly snap open, glancing around in a panic. They see Shiro, freaking out more as the younger smacks into the wall of the bed. He's breathing heavily and sweating just as much. The half-Galra hisses loudly, shivering weakly before glancing around the room, still frightened as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are they!" He snaps before whining, "Shiro!"</p><p> </p><p>"No one is with us," Shiro tries to calm the other, reaching out to the smaller. Keith flinches back at first before he catches Shiro's scent. The older quickly pulls him into his arms, pressing his nose to his throat, "It was just a nightmare. We're both okay. You want to talk about it? It might help."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Keith blinks at him before curling up around him, "I was back there...with them. With Zarkon. He was using me, pinning me down...they made you watch it happen…"</p><p> </p><p>Ice drops into Shiro's veins. What a nightmare. No wonder Keith is all shaken up. That would be the perfect way to hurt Keith...by hurting Shiro in the process. Shiro's no fool. He knows how much he means to Keith now. And honestly, Keith meant the same to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a nightmare too," Shiro breathes out truthfully, shutting his eyes. Screams and cries echo in his mind, "I was back there...with the witch and...and Zarkon. They forced me to kill for their entertainment...I killed you...Zarkon took you away, said that you were his. But you're not. You're not his. You're my best friend and mate. I won't lose you."</p><p> </p><p>"You either," Keith promises with a protective tone, face determined, "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Shiro smiles back before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Want to sleep some more? Or we can just lay here."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Keith sighs in relief, "I just want to relax. Hold me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, baby," Shiro nods before tucking the younger under his chin. Keith settles down before vibrations flicker from his throat and chest. It's ten minutes later when Keith freezes. A second later, the younger stiffens slightly before sniffing the air. Shiro frowns in confusion, "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know…" Keith pauses before tilting his head, "Smells like...blood…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro and Keith scramble to get up, nearly knocking into each other. Glancing around, they see a little bit of scarlet in their bedding, not much but enough to make them worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you scratch yourself in your sleep?" Shiro wonders, gazing over his mate's body. He doesn't see any marks or anything. Keith shakes his head and sends him a confused look back. A second later, Shiro sees a bead of blood flow down Keith's thigh. He scoops up the startled man who lets out a yelp before racing to the infirmary. It's early in the morning, but luckily, Ulaz is on medical duty. Shiro hurries to get his attention, "Ulaz! Ulaz! Something's wrong with Keith! He's bleeding!"</p><p> </p><p>Said man glances up from messing with his datapad, eyes widening before his nose wrinkles, probably smelling Keith's blood. The older quickly types out something before pulling them to the nearest bed. Shiro carefully settles the other down on the bed, resting him to his chest. Ulaz starts messing with something, peering at Keith's legs to see the blood there. A new splotch of scarlet liquid spreads from him, which gets a thoughtful yet worried hum from Ulaz.</p><p> </p><p>"What lead to this?" The older asks before typing quickly, "What were you two doing before this? Have you been noticing anything the last few quintants, kit?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were just sleeping," Shiro answers, sharing a glance with Keith, "We both woke up and wanted to relax. Keith was the one who noticed the smell and we both got up to see some blood in our nest and on Keith's thighs."</p><p> </p><p>"And you two weren't doing any sexual activities?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no," Shiro stutters at the question, "We weren't. Haven't for a few days."</p><p> </p><p>"Just standard questions, Shiro," Ulaz sends him a small smile before typing something, "I have an idea of what is going on, but I must eliminate any other options first. Keith, have you been having any problems the last few quintants? Tell me every detail, no matter how small or insignificant." </p><p> </p><p>"I...uhhh...yeah?" Keith nods weakly before raising a brow in thought, "I've been more tired lately. A bit more achy and hot. More...I don't know...mo-"</p><p> </p><p>A noise distracts them as Krolia hurries up to them, looking like a woman about to take out an army. They tense, waiting for some urgent message when she comes to Keith's side. </p><p> </p><p>"Keith, you okay?" She asks with worry in her eyes, calming a little bit at seeing Keith seemingly healthy. Her nose scrunches up the same exact way Keith's had as she glances over at Ulaz, "Ulaz, what's wrong with my boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro blinks, nearly snickering as a silent rumble echoes through his body. Keith watches the two, clearly glad that they care so much about him. Shiro's super confused but also very glad that Keith seems to be accepting his mother better now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm figuring that out," Ulaz nods before tilting his head to Keith, "Go on, kit."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Keith blinks, glancing from the medical worker to his mother to Shiro. The older human nods encouragingly, "Besides being tired, achy, and hot, I've been super sore along my hips. And kind of...I don't know...horny? More hungry...a little sick? Or...gassy? I don't know? I just thought it was from my quintessence building back up."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not," Ulaz sees their looks of fear, chuckling, "I promise. It's very much natural for intersex Galra hybrids. Each hybrid is likely to ovulate. They often take after their non-Galra family members."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait…" Shiro blinks before raising his brows in shock, "Keith has a period?"</p><p> </p><p>"If a period means some bleeding from the vagina, yes?" Ulaz tilts his head, "Although most hybrids don't bleed to release their eggs. I think Regris can help you out if you ask him. He's been having his cycles for a few deca-phoebes now. How often they happen and last depends greatly on the non-Galra parent as well. Regris likely won't mind me saying that he has his about every half a deca-phoebe for about three quintants."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro winces as Keith's ears fold back in disbelief. He holds the other as Krolia gives him a sympathetic expression. She must know about human periods.</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm going to have mine every month for like a week…" Keith deadpans before flopping back against Shiro's chest, a heavy sigh leaving him before his tone goes hopeful, "Great...does this mean I won't be a kit for another 12 deca-phoebes?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Ulaz shakes his head, and Keith deflates with a sad chirp, "Many hybrids start maturing long before they are mature adults. Periods are part of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why hasn't he gotten it before?" Krolia wonders before she carefully weaves her clawed fingers through Keith's hair. The younger sighs before leaning into the touch, making Shiro himself smile. Too adorable, "Humans usually have them around 10 to 16, sometimes sooner, as far as I'm aware."</p><p> </p><p>"He could be just starting to mature enough," the medic glances along at the holographic screen. Shiro feels as Keith squirms in his hold, trying to get comfortable. He presses a kiss to the other's hair that's not being messed with, "Or it could be because he's getting the right nutrients and less stress. It could also be because of the old birth control implant. Now that it's out of his system, it should allow him to menstruate."</p><p> </p><p>Keith shifts again before sighing in frustration. Shiro frowns before peeking over the smaller's shoulder. He frowns when he sees that Keith's blood is darker and…</p><p> </p><p>"Ulaz, why is Keith's blood purple?"</p><p> </p><p>The other two blink, looking over at them. They both glance down before Ulaz grabs the scanner. It beeps for a second before he relaxes some.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just fine," the older sighs happily, "Us full Galra have darker purple blood. It's not uncommon for hybrids to also have it. Keith's has changed because of the amount of quintessence in his system. On the higher range of probably 115 to 120 percent, his blood will be purple as it starts to convert the rest of his body to Galra form. Lower, and it will be red to prepare for the human side."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a bad sign?" Shiro can't help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not since it's in his stable range," Ulaz types something before shrugging, "If any other change happens, then you should be alarmed. Blood color change does not seem to be a problem, and it may even be good, as Galra blood cells carry nutrients better than your human ones do. Now if he were to begin getting purple patches of skin or sharp teeth where his molars are...then we have to do something. This will likely fluctuate back and forth."</p><p> </p><p>The older pulls out a few supplies before tossing something at them. Keith perks up right away, eyes zipping to the thing before catching it. It's a ball of slime. The younger gets to work, cleaning up the drying blood on his thighs and tail. The gunk comes off as well as everything else has, amazing Shiro. The Galra also brings out a pad thing before grabbing an injection gun.</p><p> </p><p>"You can use pads for your...period?" He hums before handing it over to Shiro, Keith being occupied, "They fit to anyone wearing it so it won't leak. You'll have to wash it out every so often, likely every half quintant. It depends on how heavy it is. And I'm ready to give you your birth control implant."</p><p> </p><p>He holds up the gun. Shiro gets an idea as Keith shivers and backs up against his chest. A tiny whimper leaves him before he growls defensively. Keith's probably uncomfortable getting a new one placed in because the last one hadn't been kind or by his choice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ulaz, can I get one too?" Shiro asks softly before holding Keith who glances at him with a confused eye, "Birth control implant? I just...it's not fair if only Keith has to take one. And besides, we'll be extra safe if I do, right? I mean, Keith's the one for me. I don't need anything else."</p><p> </p><p>"We can do that," Ulaz nods before scanning the human quickly. He hums softly before nodding and grabbing a different medical gun, "This will work. Once I give it to you, you'll be infertile. You might experience some symptoms like headaches, decreased sex drive, mood issues, and so on. You should be fine, but tell me if anything changes too much. Now, who wants theirs first?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Shiro grins before presenting his shoulders, removing his suit enough to show his collarbones off, "Where're you putting it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right shoulder," Ulaz responds before lining the device up under the prisoner branding. Shiro flinches as it shoots into the skin, not hurting at all, but still reminding him of the witch's lab. Before he can slip into a flashback, a soft tail curls around Shiro's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay, Shiro," Keith speaks up, curling around him before both of his clawed hands grip his face. Shiro focuses on purple eyes that he loves beyond anything else, "Just breathe."</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorr-sorry," Shiro chokes out before burying his face into Keith's hair. Self-deprecating tones sneak into his voice, "Was tr-trying to help you get your implant. Guess I have more issues than I thought."</p><p> </p><p>"We both do," Keith admits with small smile, worried still but happy at the same time, "And that's okay, remember? Unless you really want me to literally kick you."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Shiro blinks before remembering their talk on that snow planet. He chuckles deeply before shaking his head, "No kicking necessary. But I could do with some relaxation. Hot tub sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"The hot tub cleans itself," Krolia grins before gently nodding, "It'll help with the pains. Have a good time you two."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Ulaz nods at them before grinning, "That would be a good idea. I'll adjust your implant, Keith, to allow your cycle to become less or to even stop. But first, I want your body to adjust and grow with the hormones it needs. For now, just relax and spend some time with your mate."</p><p> </p><p>So they do just that.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>"You two should begin learning Galran," Kolivan plops a few books onto the table before them. Shiro peers at said books with raised brows. He's not against it, but… "If you are going to be on missions and in the base more, you'll need to understand the basics. Keith, you're going to be able to speak it. Many of our words can only be spoken by those with sharp teeth and flexible vocal cords. Shiro, it's going to be much more difficult for you to speak, but you should know the language itself, regardless if you can say it. Knowledge or death."</p><p> </p><p>They both nod before Keith tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Altean?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's such an ancient language," Kolivan pauses before raising a brow. A second later, he puts a book down from the Altean section, "There is not much known on Alteans, besides that the known universe uses their standard time measurements. You can learn the basics in this, but we've never had anyone to speak to who truly knows the language. But if you are to fetch the Blue Lion, you will want to know how to read its flight board. This is the best we have right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay…" Shiro peeks into the book about Altean words before he blinks. The words look kind of...complicated...but since when did that hold Shiro back, "We got this, right, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh...sure?" Keith wheezes before nodding, arms crossed and staring at one of the books, "Yeah. We're uhhh...we're good. Thanks, Kolivan."</p><p> </p><p>"If you'll excuse me," the older nods calmly before backing away, "I must find Antok now. I promised him that we would spend some time together."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, have a good time," Shiro waves at the leader cheerfully before gazing at the book in his hand. An idea comes to mind, "Hey, Keith…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"You should learn Galran, and I'll learn Altean," he starts before staring at the blocky foreign letters. It's kind of like Japanese writing but different. He glances up at purple eyes, "And we can teach each other?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods, pulling up his book. Shiro focuses on his own, practicing as best he can. It's going to be an interesting day.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>Shiro has no idea where Keith is. </p><p> </p><p>The younger man had run off after making Shiro promise to stay in the library. It's been a couple of days since they've begun learning Altean and Galran and...Shiro's not made much progress. He understands like maybe five words? Keith, being the studious stubborn person he is, already has quite a bit of the language down. Shiro is just amazed by him when he speaks Galran, especially with Regris or another to test it out and get a feel for it. It's just...it's so guttural but in a charming way. Lower than his normal speaking voice and just…</p><p> </p><p>Shiro derails those thoughts. He doesn't need a boner at the library table. He rubs his face, making sure not to bump the translator glasses. Altean is hard to understand, and he wishes he had more than this but there isn't. He's checked about twenty times.</p><p> </p><p>"Tick...dobosh...quintant…" He lists off time measurements in order, "Movement...phoebe...deca-phoebe…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shiro," a tail poking his back has him jumping up in fright, knee smacking into the table. He grunts before rubbing said appendage, glancing over at a sheepish Regris who laughs softly, "I didn't mean to surprise you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem," Shiro nods before wincing as slight pain races up his leg to his spine. Fuuuccckkkk, "Been through worse."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you have, but Keith's gonna kill me when he finds out I accidentally wounded his mate," Regris grins before holding onto Shiro's arms, leading him from the table as his tail puts the Altean language book back to its rightful place on its shelf, "I don't want to cause a feral incident. Seen one before and...no thank you. Never again. We're all dead if Keith really rages."</p><p> </p><p>"Feral?" Shiro asks softly before letting Regris take him deeper into the library, "What's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's when a Galra goes absolutely killing-machine," the older shrugs, "Us Galra feel lots all the time. We ground ourselves in our mates or family members, both bonds deep but equally different. If that bond is threatened in any way, we lose it. It's what drove my father to suicide. It's probably what also made Zarkon who he is now."</p><p> </p><p>"Who Zarkon is now?" Shiro asks curiously. He's never really thought about it. It's so easy to see his abusers as purely evil for all the pain and anguish they've caused him and everyone. But...everyone has a beginning and a story, "You mean, he was nice before the war?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Regris nods before entering into the technology area of the library, "He was a good man, at least by our people's standards. He led with a strict but generous hand. It's been said that he fell for his mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"His mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"An Altean," Regris shrugs again before sighing, yellow eyes watching him, "Apparently, she grew ill. Her sickness drove him to go insane and power-hungry. Her death made him the dictator he is now. Some Galra shut down when their mate or loved ones die, some work for revenge."</p><p> </p><p>They arrive before a door. Shiro vaguely understands the label saying that it's a simulation room.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry if I ruined the mood," Regris frowns before leaning against the wall, "I did not mean to bring those topics up. But it's better that you know about our drives than being clueless. Now, enjoy your evening. If I remember correctly, you're about 6 and 1/4th or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro doesn't get to ask him what that means as the older bolts away with a small laugh. Blinking, he shrugs before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. That explains it. The simulator is set to an almost familiar location. The Garrison's roof sits just like it always had, the night air cool. The stars twinkle up in the sky, the Milky Way sprinkled in between them. The desert stretches out far into the distance. There's none of the usual human sounds though. No plane engines or artificial lights or human chatter or alarms. It's...peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Old Timer," Keith says softly from around the corner. Their corner. Shiro walks in, glancing as the door shuts, showing up like the one that leads into the Garrison, "You going to join me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm not that slow," Shiro smiles before strolling around the corner. He stares in shock at the arrangement. Keith sits in their spot, a small banquet of food and drinks to his side, "Whoa, what's this about?"</p><p> </p><p>"To celebrate your birthday," Keith shrugs before his tail wraps around Shiro's wrist, tugging him down to sit by his side, "Got that lemonade tea drink and some other food you like. Tried to make a cherry chocolate cupcake but...it probably doesn't taste anything like it. Antok helped, but the Blades don't know what chocolate is so...try some?"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro snickers before trying a bite of the brown cupcake covered in red whipped icing. The cupcake could be a tiny cake, able to give Keith and him two servings each. It's...not bad. Not cherry or chocolate, but it's still fruity and sweet. It's also got like a hint of ginger in it, spicy and smooth. Almost like a spice cake.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't taste like cherry chocolate cupcakes," Shiro nods at the younger before grinning, "But definitely good. Might be a new favorite. I love it...anything you make is good enough for me, baby."</p><p> </p><p>Keith blushes slightly. Shiro notes that even in the low light, he can see it. Keith's quintessence must still be on the higher end, for he's got a purple undertone along his neck. Keith's never really blushed the 'normal' way. Just another detail Shiro loves about his mate.</p><p> </p><p>"So how'd you get the Garrison rooftop into the simulator?" Shiro asks fondly, ruffling Keith's hair, mindful of his ears, "I'm pretty sure they don't have that."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh…" Keith smirks before leaning over, biting into the cupcake on the opposite side of the sweet. The younger hums softly at the taste before taking another bite, "Well, I uploaded it here from my mind. We've always celebrated your birthday on the roof, watching the stars. I figured...since we didn't really get to do anything for it since everything went to hell, you know? We don't even know what it is on Earth right now."</p><p> </p><p>"I love this," Shiro grins at Keith before grabbing a dash of frosting and squishing it on Keith's sharp nose, getting a small yelp of surprise. Keith gives him a flat look before rolling his eyes happily, "You put so much thought into it, Keith. It's one of my best birthdays, I promise. I love you so much, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too, Starshine," Keith grins over at Shiro, "Now...You gonna get this frosting off of my nose or do I have to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir," Shiro teases fondly, mock saluting the other before pressing a kiss to Keith's nose, getting some of the scarlet off.</p><p> </p><p>"You dork," Keith snorts before shaking his head, ears at ease before tackling the older down, vibrating softly against his chest, "Happy birthday, Starshine."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro just grins, holding onto the smaller. He's going to set up Keith's birthday at some point.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we doing here?" Keith asks incredulously as he and Shiro stand in the training room. All of their family is there with some less known Blades. The group is abnormally rambunctious, hoods and masks all up. Shiro exchanges a glance with Keith, unsure of what is going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Old traditions," Regris waves at them before grabbing up a random Blade who yelps slightly, unprepared for the motion. The other looks ready to attack until they eye Regris and grumble under their breath. Regris just goes on, "Every so often, we get together to have some fun. Well...training that's more fun, I guess. One of those things are that we lift each other to see who can lift the heaviest! You never know who or what you'll have to carry during a mission."</p><p> </p><p>"You can put me down now, Regris," the Blade says.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" The other blinks before laughing sheepishly, placing the Blade on their feet, "Whoops. Got excited."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, you kits…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Regris waves his fist playfully, "I'm not a kit anymore!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure could have fooled me," Krolia chuckles as she steps forward, "But then again, you've always been an energetic kit. You've been here so long that most of us are going to call you a kit. After all, many of us helped raise you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know, mom," Regris says sarcastically before laughing, "I bet Keith can hold up…"</p><p> </p><p>He glances around before cackling wildly. </p><p> </p><p>"Antok," he nods at the taller who speaks with Kolivan. Shiro is amazed that the leader participates in such activities, but then again, that's what makes a good leader. They can't just send their own troops in without also being willing to sacrifice themselves. Regris laughs deeper, tail wagging enthusiastically, "You can't let him know you're doing it. I'm going to film it! It's going into our embarrassment section! Go! Go!"</p><p> </p><p>He shoves Keith and Shiro towards the pair. Shiro raises a brow before marching forward. Keith sends him a silent look, tilting his head. Shiro nods, agreeing before marching on. Keith slips from his side, disappearing into the crowd around them as Shiro makes his way to the Galra mates at the back area.</p><p> </p><p>"Kolivan, Antok," he greets them before they nod back, "How're you two doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Kolivan speaks up before tipping his head enough to glance around, "Where is your mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's probably with his mom," Shiro chuckles softly before shrugging, hoping the leader can't sense his lie, "You know how they've been catching up."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm...I see…" Kolivan says slowly, not believing him, but not questioning it either, "How's your training coming along?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's uhhh...touch and go," Shiro smiles before catching sight of Keith. The younger is behind Antok, creeping closer like a panther inching to its prey. Shiro quickly looks away before continuing, "It's been interesting. Keith's been getting better. I'm sort of stuck with my work, but Keith's starting to teach me Galran so…"</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Kolivan nods before he twists to the side subtly. Ah, shit...they're busted. But surprisingly, the older doesn't say a thing as he carefully eyes Keith.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest springs into action, grabbing Antok and lifting him clear off his feet. The older yelps before grabbing onto him. From where Shiro stands, he can only see his mate's legs and hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!" Antok shouts before his tail curls around Keith's side, "Ah! Kit! Put me down! Ancient Marmora! How are you lifting me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...don't know…" Keith huffs before practically dropping the other, "Guh...I kept up training when I was in my cell. Want to stay strong."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my Marmora!" Regris rushes over, hands waving around energetically, "That was the best! I got it all on video!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I put up with you?" Kolivan scoffs quietly before sighing fondly, "You are all crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you have to admit," Antok protests while grabbing onto Kolivan's shoulder, "That was cool. No one else can really lift me like that around here. I'm not light."</p><p> </p><p>"I am perfectly aware," Kolivan sighs before shaking his head, "Just go, you three. Antok, you're stuck with me. We're training the new recruits soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shoot, yeah," Antok nods before holding his arms out, "Okay. See you kits later!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm not a ki-" Regris sighs before giving up, crossing his arms in a gesture sort of like Keith, "You know what? No. They're not even listening."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro chuckles fondly before rubbing the other's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that," he apologizes, "How about we go raid the kitchen? I'm pretty hungry. We are growing kits after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh, yes," Regris nods, "I like how you think, Shiro. I'll scout ahead."</p><p> </p><p>The human snickers as they all walk away. It's been a good time. Some of the traditions are fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keith POV is next for New Information, Old Traditions pt. 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Information, Old Traditions pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Shiro learn more about Alteans. It's quickly decided that new blades will be made for the two so they can become Blades. Krolia gives Keith something for Shiro and him📿💍</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: implied sexual content (beginning), Shiro being a dork, past child abuse, talk about past suicidal thoughts, heartwarming Kogane family memories, and...that should be it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait...what?" Keith stares at Shiro, not at all sure what the older has said to him. Shiro's been learning Altean to no luck, "Say that again?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've said it five times now," Shiro chuckles at him before sighing, flopping his head into his hands, resting both on the table, "You know what? For not knowing their language much, they sure know all the cuss words, I'm telling you."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what that was?" Keith asks curiously, ear twitching. Everyone always thought Shiro didn't curse, but they weren't around enough to know otherwise. Shiro was one of the most impressive cussing people Keith had ever met. He just didn't do it around others. Keith's been privileged to see that side of his mate.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Shiro groans, hair floof sticking out at random angles, "I was trying to say that I love you. I'm not getting it right..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a dork," Keith snickers before bumping his knee against Shiro's shoulder. He's sitting on the table by his mate's side. His tail grabs Shiro's book before laying it down. He hums softly before muttering something back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you in Galran," Keith shrugs before grinning softly, "My...Krolia's been helping me with learning some of the language and stuff. I want to learn about my heritage."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy," Shiro smiles at him, gripping his knee, "You deserve to get to know her and your heritage. I'm proud of how far you've come, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"You too," Keith breathes quietly, his own hand finding Shiro's shoulder, "You've made it far too."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro grins before shutting their books. A moment later, he laughs before resting his chin on his hands, a bit too innocently. Keith stares down at him in confusion and wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"You should quiznak me," Shiro mutters softly out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith blinks, confused as hell. He tilts his head to the side curiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Quiznak...fuck," Shiro smiles at him before rubbing his undercut sheepishly, "Fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...Ohhh," Keith rolls his eyes before smirking. He quickly responds back with something Galran. Shiro raises a brow, "I just said that I'll do that."</p><p> </p><p>And then they're hastily shoving books and glasses back into their (hopefully) rightful places. They don't even get back to their room before they're on each other, whispering and moaning each other's names. As soon as Keith slams his hand on the scanner, they stumble into the room, barely making it to their nest before the half-Galra is on the older, scenting and biting him. Shiro laughs before moaning as Keith bites along his jaw, moving up to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"K-k-keith," he stutters out before grinding against Keith with an annoyed sound, "You're taking too long…"</p><p> </p><p>"And here everyone thinks I'm the impatient one," Keith snorts softly before shaking his head, "Alright, but we gotta get these off."</p><p> </p><p>Keith fingers the black undersuit they have on. They get said pieces of clothing off in record time before diving into each other. </p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>"Wait…" Keith blinks as he glances over at the bookshelf that's absolutely blank. He and Shiro are currently working on adding Earth to the expansion of knowledge, so that meant art and writing. As it is, Keith handles the artwork, and Shiro does the books, "Everyone keeps mentioning the Alteans but they never really say anything about them. Who are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Were," Krolia speaks up, face sad as she points to a minor mistake Keith's made in his drawing of Earth, "They were an ancient race of diplomats back in the days before the war. They died when the war began, on orders of Zarkon."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Shiro nods from the table nearby, glancing up from scribbling something on the pages of an empty book, "Ulaz mentioned it. So...the Alteans...they're really gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"As far as anyone knows," Krolia agrees before sighing softly, leaning against the decorative pillar behind her, "They were the ones who created Voltron. Each lion was crafted from a comet that crashed on Planet Daibazaal, the original home planet of our people. King Alfor himself made them all."</p><p> </p><p>"King Alfor?" Keith blinks.</p><p> </p><p>"He was one of the most powerful alchemists in the known universe," the Galra pulls out a book. She opens it to a page which shows a drawing of a man with sharp ears not unlike hers. His skin is darker, more brown than purple, almost like a human. His hair is white as snow and his eyes twinkle as he laughs. He's got triangle markings on his cheeks, blue, "We may not have much on them, but King Alfor is well-known. Many people knew him and of him. He had a wife named Meloner who died long before the war. They had a daughter named Allura who was about 18 when the war hit. No one knows what happened to her, but she's likely dead too."</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the lions?" Keith wonders softly, absentmindedly painting a beautiful sunset in the background to the upper right side of Earth, "The blue one is on Earth, right? Where are the rest?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know," Keith shoots a startled look at the woman who frowns, "The Empire doesn't either. King Alfor sent each lion to different places to prevent Zarkon getting them. Unfortunately, they've had the Red Lion since King Alfor died at Zarkon's hands. Luckily, no one has a clue where the green, yellow, and black ones are. As far as we know, the Empire doesn't know that the blue one is on Earth, even still."</p><p> </p><p>"So they really took over Earth," Shiro breathes out incredulously, voice dissolving into disappointment, a frown on his lips. Keith winces for his mate, "I was hoping that they didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"They did," Krolia nods before grinning fondly, "But they haven't done much. No other humans have been taken besides you two and your missing teammates. The Empire wasn't really interested in your planet except for control and few resources. Seems your lack of standard technology and knowledge is helping them."</p><p> </p><p>"My teammates?" Shiro asks before he asks hopefully, "You know where they are?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, no," Krolia sends him a regretful look, "None of our informants have anything on them besides the older man went to the labs."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" Shiro sighs before nodding, in thought, "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>They all go back to their tasks. Krolia stares at the wall in thought as Keith eyes her, unsure what she could be thinking of.</p><p> </p><p>"There is one rumored Altean alive," she speaks up after a long minute. Keith tears his eyes away from the wall he had ended up staring at too, raising a brow, "A hybrid like you. The son of Zarkon and an Altean. No one has seen him for many years now. His name is Lotor, and it was rumored that he was exiled because of his mixed blood. Hybrids are often seen as a stain to the Empire, especially to the Galra parent."</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowns. If he had heard this before he got to know Krolia, he would have assumed she was the same way. In fact, he had wondered if that's why she had left him back when he first found out that he was half-Galra. That she couldn't stand having a <em>half-breed</em> for a son. That he was way too human for her tastes. That he wasn't the son she wanted. Sure, his dad always told him that he was loved and his mother would have given anything to be by their side. But that was before he died, leaving Keith alone in a system that gave up on him. Before he went to abusive and neglectful home after home. Even the nice homes made him ache for his dad and the mom he never knew. It only reminded him that he had neither.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers nights staring at his blade, in thought of what it was. He could never find any like it, sharper than diamonds and cold as ice, even in the summer heat. None had that glowing stone either, and no matter what he researched or looked at, he could not figure out the symbol. He had kept it well hidden, one of the last gifts from his pops. He couldn't bear if it got taken from him. Besides that, he only had a few clothes, the red hoverbike, and a necklace thing his dad always used to wear as a bracelet on his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Now he knows different. Krolia wants him. She doesn't care that he's a mashed mix of human and Galra. She loves him for who he is. She wants to be here for him, to teach him about his Galra side, to hold him close, to support him. It's...it feels amazing...he's not used to someone caring. At least, not unless it's Shiro. Shiro has always cared for him, even from the start.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, you okay?" Shiro asks softly from in front of him. Keith blinks, unsure of when the other got to him. Sniffling, he notices that he had been crying slightly. The older's hand rests over his shoulder in worry and silent support. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Keith nods before nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his scent to center himself, "Just thinking about how lucky I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky?" Shiro asks softly before chuckling, "How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have my mom who loves me no matter what," Keith grins back, eyes slipping over to the woman who doesn't interrupt them. Her face melts into a fond smile as she listens. He turns back to the other human, staring into grey eyes, "And a family I always wanted. They're all crazy and weird, but I don't think I could have it any other way. And I have my best friend and mate with me, free and happy. You've never given up on me. That means the world to me, Shiro. My life would have been a lot different if it wasn't for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, baby," Shiro grins back before wrapping him into a tight hug, "You're the reason I'm even alive. There were times…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro pauses as his face turns pained. Keith curls his tail around the other's waist, waiting patiently for his mate to go on.</p><p> </p><p>"There were times I thought I was going to die, when I was fighting in the rings," Shiro explains softly, brushing his flesh hand over Keith's ear, his mechanical one holding him tightly as if afraid he might disappear at any second. Keith knows that feeling well, "And there were times I thought about it. What it would be like if I could just get one of the guards' weapons or get one of them beyond pissed. Even thought about using my fist. Harder when it can't activate, but just need to hit the right spot. Anything was easier than being the witch's beast. Anything…"</p><p> </p><p>Shiro shivers slightly. Keith chirps softly before nuzzling against his best friend, trying to ground him. </p><p> </p><p>"And then...I remembered you," Shiro sends him a small smile, full of fondness and passion, "You motivated me to live, even before I found you in the central command. I knew I couldn't leave you all alone. You never told me, not in words anyway, but I knew. You were terrified of being left alone again. You were alone since your dad and I couldn't be the one to put you through that again. You deserve better than that, still do."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro laughs, pressing his face to Keith's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"So I fought and survived to get back home to you," he goes on, "We're not very different. I don't have anyone else besides you. Sure, the Garrison is around...maybe...but they're not my home. Adam...well, he made the decision...we both made the decision that we weren't working out. My crew was gone, probably dead. But you...I knew you were out there somewhere. And I promised to never give up on you. Dying would have been giving up. So thank you, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>"I really should be thanking you," Keith tosses back before grinning, "You've saved me so many times from the Garrison and our cell and back."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you have too," Shiro ruffles his hair, "You are my battery."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, boys," Krolia interrupts with a smirk, "You can out compliment each other some other time. You're worse than Antok and Kolivan when they get in their moods. Now...there's little else known about the Alteans. They were known as 'lifegivers,' which I'm sure Ulaz mentioned. They could create and give their lifeforce to others. They were diplomats with the ability to live quite long, even those without inherent lifegiving abilities. See, all Alteans had the ability, but only a few could control it so well. King Alfor was one such person, and he merged it with a scientific approach, leading to very powerful alchemy."</p><p> </p><p>"Zarkon's wife," Shiro frowns, "Didn't she get killed by quintessence? Regris said so."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Krolia sighs sadly before looking up at them, "She was one of the main scientists researching quintessence when she became ill and corrupted. Zarkon, like many of us Galra, became distraught and scared. I don't blame him for giving himself to save her. It is what I would have done, if I was around when your father died, Keith. It is what you would do for Shiro, if the need arose. Our people are not generous. We can be quite greedy and violent. But when we love, we love with our souls. We bond deep with our loved ones, Galra or otherwise. To tell us something is impossible, is to tell us to no longer live. Especially when it comes to our family, pack, and mate. We never give up."</p><p> </p><p>"Knowledge or death," Keith breathes out softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Vrepit sa," Shiro says next, just as Keith had but with a darker tone, "Victory or death."</p><p> </p><p>"Victory or death," Krolia nods just as seriously before grabbing up on of the books Shiro had been working on, "But enough of that. What were you writing about, Shiro?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well...I was describing Japan," Shiro grins before rubbing his undercut sheepishly. Keith just hugs him tighter, "It's where my bloodline comes from on Earth. I love cherry blossoms. They're absolutely beautiful in the springtime. Softest pink flowers, whole streets filled with them, depending where you go. There were a few in Arizona, but not like in other places."</p><p> </p><p>The memory flickers in Keith's brain. He remembers Shiro taking him on a half day trip to the border where a tiny valley rested full of pretty blooming flowers. It was a very good sight, and they even got to eat lunch under said trees. It was shortly before Kerberos.</p><p> </p><p>"Like that one you took us to before the mission," Keith speaks up before smiling down at his tail in happiness, the purple limb twitching, "I still have the pressed cherry blossoms you collected. Not sure if it's still around though. For all I know, they probably dumped my stuff the moment the Empire took me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, at least you have your blade," Shiro taps his back where it sits strapped in, "That's what really matters, right? You can become a Blade."</p><p> </p><p>"You will too," Keith argues, hating how fucking selfless Shiro is, always focusing on everyone else, "Even if I have to yell at someone. If I become a Blade, you will too. I'll save you as many times as it takes, and I can't do that if we're not together on missions and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"But...I don't have a blade," Shiro smiles back regretfully, "And I'm not Galra. Those are definitely required."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, screw the rules," Keith growls protectively, something flaring inside him. Shiro needs this. Shiro has never been one to settle down and work from the side. He's been out exploring and doing whatever he could. He was a fighter pilot when everyone said to give up and take a desk job or retire from the Galaxy Garrison. That's not Shiro. He takes Shiro's hand into his, his mechanical one, "You are Galra. You're my mate. That's all that counts. We can get you a sword."</p><p> </p><p>"But...we don't...it won't activate," Shiro protests, shaking his head, "Kolivan said only Galra can do that. Besides, I still don't have a blade."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll make you one," Krolia stares at them with determined eyes, "One that will activate for you. Keith's not wrong. You are part Galra. I bet your arm works on DNA scanners like ours do. And Keith, we can create a new blade set for us."</p><p> </p><p>"What is this I'm hearing?" They all glance over to Kolivan who stands firm in the side of the room, arms crossed behind his back the way he normally does while listening to others. Antok stands behind him, shrugging sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish to turn my blade into two," Krolia speaks up, just as firm and unbending as the other who says stoic, "We can split it in two and reinforce it with new luxite. It'll keep its connection. See, there's a crack in the blade. Keith, can I hold it?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith raises a brow but hands it over. He peers at the crack that he had noticed a long time ago, branching out like a miniature spiderweb.</p><p> </p><p>"It could break at any time," Krolia defends herself, "And Shiro needs a blade too."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you break your blade?" Kolivan frowns before sighing, face flat in irritation, "Oh Marmora...do I even want to know. No. I doubt I do. We can set that up. Your blades will be forged with your hands, as is tradition. You must choose the shape of your dagger. The sword blades will choose their own shape if you awaken them, though Krolia's will stay the same as it is now. You will need to take the trials to awaken the blades."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good," Shiro blinks before grinning, "Thank you, Kolivan."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't thank me just yet, you could still fail," the older warns him before softening up slightly, "But you are welcome, both of you. Now, I believe I came in for a reason. Krolia, I need to speak with you, if you're free."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," the Galra woman nods before moving forward, "I'll leave you two to your creations. See you later, Keith."</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiles back at her before nodding. The three leave the room, his mo...Krolia talking with Antok teasingly. He watches them go for a long moment before Shiro pulls him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have some paint on your nose," the older laughs joyfully. Keith crosses his eyes to see that yes, his nose has a dot of pink. Whoops…</p><p> </p><p>"Could really use some pockets to carry some slime," Keith grumbles softly before smirking devilishly up at Shiro who sweats nervously, "I got the perfect way to clean this up."</p><p> </p><p>He dives straight for his mate's neck. Rubbing his nose right there, he smears paint all over Shiro's left side from ear to collarbone in weird patches. Shiro gasps in shock before busting into laughter. Keith joins in with him shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>"Now we match," Keith hums softly before wiggling around, "Don't worry, you're still hot."</p><p> </p><p>Shiro snorts silently before grabbing him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Keith," Krolia speaks up from the doorway of the kitchen on their floor. Shiro was once again attempting to create his dishes. Keith's to the side, just watching silently as Antok and Ulaz move through the steps again. He only half pays attention to the action, most of his focus completely on his mate. His beautiful, strong, kind, gentle, curious, protective mate. He blinks when someone touches his shoulder. Luckily, he doesn't feel the need to fight whoever did it as he turns to see neon purple eyes watching him, "Keith, can I speak to you alone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm?" Keith asks absentmindedly before his gaze slides back to Shiro who jumps back in shock when something pops in the cooking dish, practically hiding behind Antok before peeking over at the dish. Adorable. He snickers softly before looking back at her with a shake of his head, "Sure. They look busy anyway. I'll just leave a note."</p><p> </p><p>He quickly types on Ulaz's tablet. He had been messing with it anyway. Glancing over it, he nods before taking off with the woman. She leads him to a room that he's never been in before. It's like Shiro and his. Except a few items hang around. On one wall are some photos, of Blades and random planets. The one that catches his attention is the one in the middle. It was of his dad and her, clearly taken from his dad, Krolia looking absolutely baffled about the process. </p><p> </p><p>There's other things in the room, a jacket or two. A few random weapons from guns to knives. A datapad. Papers on the desk. Pencils and pens.</p><p> </p><p>But the last picture pulls him in. It's him as a baby, in Krolia's arms. The woman stares down at him in wonder, a warm smile on her lips as Keith's baby fist holds onto her slim finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father took that picture," Krolia grins fondly, hand resting against it. The photo is old with age, though the actual picture is still good, "Just a few days after you were born. You were so small. I feared for your safety. Most Galra kits are larger. But he reassured me you were a good size for a human baby. He would know. He's seen a few doing his job. Even had to help a woman deliver one once on the job."</p><p> </p><p>"That's how you had me, wasn't it?" Keith asks incredulously before staring at the picture of his dad. It's been so long. He misses him so much, "Dad helped you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we couldn't go to a hospital," the woman laughs before shaking her head, "But your father was handy with a lot of things. You get his artistic skills, you know? That man was crafting stuff for you long before you were born. Long before we even knew what you were or what you would look like. Made a cactus pot and a whole bunch of other things. He really did like cactuses. Especially those little round ones with pink flowers."</p><p> </p><p>"He said that they reminded him of you," Keith tells her after a moment, "Because of your pink hair. I...think I understand now. He really loved you."</p><p> </p><p>"And I loved him just as much," Krolia grins wetly before squeezing her fists, "Still do."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you…" Keith swallows before pushing himself. He's ready for a next step at least, "Can I…?"</p><p> </p><p>Krolia studies him for a moment before nodding with a grin. Keith moves forward, nuzzling against her throat, a bit differently than he does with Shiro, but equally as warmly. The woman carefully hugs him loosely, her scent all over him. It's calming. It's like the sunset and desert flowers, fresh and sweet but strong and nurturing. He makes a distressed sound before burying his face into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss him," Keith sobs quietly, grabbing her armor tightly, "I miss him. I loved him. I wish he was here with us."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, my kit," Krolia says so quietly that his human hearing would have missed it, "I miss him every second of the day. Every. Single. Second."</p><p> </p><p>Something occurs to Keith at that second. Galra devote themselves to their mates. Zarkon did. Regris' dad did. It led them down a destructive path. But...Krolia was okay. He knows that they had to have mated.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you still okay?" Keith wheezes softly before resting his head against her chest. She's steady like a rock, "If dad's gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I have you," she answers right away. Keith's heart cracks and reheals with those words, "Your father is gone, but you are not. You are my son. I love you even more. No matter the distance between us, I love you, Keith. Forever, no matter what you do or who you are. And...I have to be around now that my boy is growing. I'm going to keep Shiro on his toes."</p><p> </p><p>"He does that enough on his own," Keith laughs softly before grinning, "I'm glad you think of him as family too. He's...everything to me…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad he means so much to you," Krolia nods before sighing softly, "There is a reason I brought you here. I want to give you something. It was mine, but I can't really use it anymore. I'd rather it go to a loving mate pair like you and Shiro."</p><p> </p><p>She reaches under her armor, tinkering with something before pulling out what looks like a necklace. Keith gasps in shock, knowing it's a perfect copy of the one his dad had had. It's got thin metal the color of his blade. It's a choker necklace with one single attachment, a glowing stone in front that has the Marmora symbol. If he looks close enough, he sees flames in the background.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a betrothal necklace," she grins at him before holding it out to let him see it better, "A traditional Galra custom. We wear these with our mate. It promises us to each other, regardless if we ever get married or not. It's basically a wedding ring, but permanent. We may mate and break the bond off, but a betrothal necklace is no light matter. You have to be sure that you two really want to mate."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're giving me yours?" Keith asks incredulously before his hand gently holds the stone that hums slightly, "You must really trust us."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Krolia grins fondly, "I'm so proud of you. I know you and Shiro are definitely mates. You two are even closer than your father and I ever were. If he could see you, he'd be proud too."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Keith nods before she chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, I'll put it on you," she holds it out, gently clicking it into place over his throat. Something settles within him, the part that had been missing the stupid collar he had on in the cell. It sits just right. He lets out a chirp of relief as he holds the stone in his hand, "I thought so. You miss the collar, don't you? It's completely normal. But now, you have this. Once you find your father's, you'll be connected. Only you and he will be able to get it off."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Keith hugs her this time, still holding the stone. It loves it. He loves his mom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried tagging as best I can but tell me if I missed anything I should have tagged.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>